Of Fire and Blood
by gandalfthefrey
Summary: Bálburunn was found in a forest as a baby, taken in by the local madman. Her life is changed when she is introduced to Ragnar Lothbrok and his son Björn. She is a fierce warrior, even at the age of ten - deadly with any blade. Björn takes notice, promising to surpass her one day, despite being two years older. Björn x OC fanfic. Will eventually contain explicit scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Floki, I do not understand. Why must we meet with Ragnar and his son?" The child prodded, following her spindly guardian through the dense forest. She gripped the string of her bow as she steadied it while she walked, arrows of her quiver shuffling. Her copper curls fell behind her as she tried to keep up.

"It is a secret, my child." He giggled. "Do you not like Ragnar?"

She frowned. "Ragnar is strange but I do not dislike that about him. His child will be stranger."

"He is only a few years older than you. Björn is a strong boy, from what I hear."

"I am stronger." Her piercing green eyes met her father figure's. He gave a grin that stretched all the way across his face. He kneeled, placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Odin blessed me when he crafted you from the flames of his forge. You will indeed grow to do great things, Bálburunn." He searched through the small cloth bag he had been carrying with him, pulling out a wooden mask. "Now, put this on."

The two hid behind a wide tree as footsteps approached. The high voice of a child could be heard.

"Floki? Like Loki, the God?" The child asked. Floki snickered.

"Yes, only different." Bálburunn recognized Ragnar's soft voice.

"How is it different?"

"Floki is not a God."

"Why did he not come to the Thing?"

"Because…" Floki turned to the redhead, nodding as he slowly crept up to the path. Ragnar's eyes flicked over to the movement, twinkling mischievously. "Because he is shy."

Floki and Bálburunn jumped out, shouting, causing the small boy to look up with wide eyes. Floki removed his mask, letting out a high-pitched giggle.

"Floki," Ragnar smiled, "this is my son, Björn."

"Hello," Floki grinned, walking close to the boy. "How are you?"

"Well, thank you, sir." The boy's eyes darted over to the redhead, who remained masked.

Floki's eyes darted between the two children. "Take off your mask, child."

"Björn, this is Bálburunn. Floki's daughter." Ragnar smiled at the girl as she removed her mask, revealing freckled skin and sharp, green eyes. She stared down the boy, causing him to shift uncomfortably. "Her fury is much like your mother's when she was that age. You would be wise to make friends."

The blond boy stared at her. "Pleased to meet-"

"Let me see you," The skinny man's bony hand hovered over Björn's face. "Ah, you have your father's eyes, unfortunately."

Ragnar's eyebrow twitched. "Why 'unfortunately'?"

"It means he will be like you, and therefore he will want to do better than you. You will hate him for it!"

Björn frowned as Ragnar playfully hit Floki with his hiking stick.

"How can you know all that just by looking at my face?"

"I know many things about everything just from looking at them. I can tell which trees make the best plants for boats. I can look _inside_ the tree." The lanky man whispered.

"Floki is a boat builder, among other things." Ragnar's eyes twinkled as he looked at his friend.

Floki rushed over to a tree behind them, rambling on about what boat it would help him make. Bálburunn heard a snap from the other direction. The men were busy chatting. She slowly grabbed her bow, nocking an arrow, staring in the direction of the sound. Suddenly, a large, brown bear made an appearance, lazily scourging for berries. Its ears twitched at the sound of the men's voices. The bear stood up on its hind legs, looking for them. Bálburunn quickly released her arrow, hitting the bear right in the neck. It roared, causing the men to look up.

"Child!" Floki scrambled towards the ten-year-old girl. Ragnar followed suite, eyes wide. The redhead had already fired another arrow, hitting it in the front right leg. It roared again, stomping towards the girl at an alarming speed. She released one more arrow, hitting it in the eye. It collapsed onto the ground with a moan. The men behind her stared.

"A bear." She spoke plainly, staring at the men. "None of you heard it." The child walked over to the defeated beast, pulling out a knife.

"Does Bálburunn do all the hunting for you, Floki?" Ragnar joked with his friend.

"Of course. She is quick with an arrow and strong with a sword and shield."

"She can't be _that_ good." Björn spoke from behind them, "You are both skinny."

Floki cackled, running up to the girl. "Did you hear that, Bálburunn? Björn says you're bad at hunting."

The redheaded girl turned to glare at the blond boy. "Has that boy even picked up a bow?"

"Of course," The boy replied, walking toward her.

"What will you do with the pelt, Bálburunn?" Ragnar asked, arms crossed, with a smile upon his face.

"I will make a cloak so everyone will know of the bear I slayed."

"Such a feat would be worthy of a tattoo. Slaying a great bear at only ten years!" He rustled her copper hair. Björn frowned.

"Maybe." She spoke as she sliced through the animal's flesh.

"Ull has blessed you with a great gift. Bálburunn the Bearslayer is what we should call you."

"Bálburunn the Bearslayer!" Floki cackled once more, raising his arms to the sky. "Men will fear you! It will be hard to find you a husband as you grow older."

"Someone who fears me is not worthy of being a husband." The girl spoke with a frown.

"There is a fire that burns within you." Ragnar stared at her with his piercing blue eyes. "You will make an excellent shield maiden. I can introduce you to my wife, Lagertha. She is a powerful shield maiden. I could convince her to train you. Would you like that?"

Bálburunn stared at the handsome man before nodding her head.

She gathered up the pelt from the bear, rolling it up and wrapping it with twine she packed in Floki's bag. The little girl carried the bundle with her as they all descended to the lake. Floki all but ran to his half-made boat. He began talking to himself about the structure as he touched the planks. He turned to Ragnar and they began discussing the boat further. Bálburunn gazed at the blond boy, frowning as he grazed his fingers over a statue that Floki had been working on for the past few months.

"Don't touch that." The girl stated, causing the boy to jump back. "It is too late. Now you will be cursed with funny ears for the rest of your life!"

The boy's ears turned red as he frowned. "You lie."

"Maybe so. Would you risk touching it again?" Her emerald eyes had a wild look to them as she widened them – a trait she no doubt developed from her father figure.

The boy swallowed. _What a strange girl,_ he thought.

* * *

"Faster!" The blonde woman's shield was raised, protecting herself from the sword-wielding child. Bálburunn swung her sword down hard, Lagertha blocking it easily. The copper-haired girl quickly tumbled to the right, swinging her sword once more, stopping it at Lagertha's neck. "Good." Lagertha huffed, staring down at the fierce girl.

"Good enough to go on a raid?" Bálburunn asked, dropping her sword. Lagertha opened her mouth, closed it, then shook her head. "Why not?!" The redhead yelled, running to the woman.

"You are far too young."

"Björn is going!"

"I do not want Björn to go either!" The blond woman yelled back, causing the child's mouth to zip shut. Lagertha was one of the few people Bálburunn respected.

"If you will not let me go, maybe Floki will." She spoke, intense green eyes challenging the older woman. She darted off, crimson curls bouncing behind.

"He will not let you go if I tell him you are not ready!"

"He knows I am ready!"

She ran into the small cabin she and Floki built near the town. The skinny man was sitting by the fire, Ragnar standing by his side. The two men looked at the huffing redhead.

"What is wrong, child?" Floki stood up, wild eyes staring down the girl.

"Let me raid with you!" She marched up to them, turning to Floki. "Lagertha says I'm not ready, but you know I am!"

Floki grinned. "My child, I am not the one who decides." The gangly man turned to his friend. "Ragnar is the one to ask."

She turned to Ragnar. "Lothbrok! Let me raid! I am ready! If Björn is going, I can too!" The man stared at her with a wide smile. He clasped a hand on her shoulder.

"Bálburunn the Bearslayer, born of Odin's flames, I would be honoured to have you aboard my ship to run with into battle." His eyes twinkled as he spoke, causing Bálburunn to smile.

* * *

 _ **I made her name mean 'fire child' or something, but now I'm wondering if I screwed up and it means 'child on fire' instead or something. That would be hilarious lol. Welcome to my trash fanfic. I'm always a slut for Bjorn lmao. I'll try to get them up to age asap, but so far i have fifteen pages on word and I haven't even finished season one. My badddd. Anyway fav/follow if you like this. I apologize if anything is inaccurate - I haven't watched the early seasons in a long time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The boat ride was long. Floki sat by Bálburunn, telling her stories of the Gods. Björn stared at the two of them, arms crossed. "I have prayed to Odin for fair winds on this journey."

"Your prayers have gone unanswered." Rollo stared at Floki. "Thor must be angry with us," He pointed to the west, where dark storm clouds gathered, "he wants to strike his hammer down to sink us."

"Oh no…" Floki giggled, "He is celebrating! He is challenging my boat! She will not sink! The Gods _love_ my boat!"

Rain began to pour. Soon enough, the Vikings were all soaked. Bálburunn looked up at the sky as it rumbled, feeling the power of the Thor's storm.

Well into the storm, Hakon began accusing Ragnar of conspiring with Loki. He screamed at Ragnar, causing him to pull a knife out and stab Hakon in the neck. Blood sprayed onto Bálburunn's face.

"Does anyone else doubt my navigation?" Ragnar shouted. The men and women averted their eyes. Ragnar walked over to the cage of ravens they carried on board, opening it to release the birds.

"If they come back, we are lost. If they do not, they found land."

Hours passed as they sailed through fog and rain. Ragnar stared blankly in front of him, lost in his thoughts.

"I thought I would be fighting by now." Bálburunn said, frowning. Floki reached down, playing with the braids in her copper hair.

"You will, my child. Odin did not bless me with you just to get us lost at sea." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Among the sounds of crashing waves, the caws of birds sounded through the fog. Bálburunn turned to Ragnar, who looked defeated. Floki stood up, staring to the sky to see the birds.

They were seagulls.

The entire boat let out a sigh of relief.

"Land!" Floki jumped up and down before picking up his shield. They docked the ship, grabbing their shields and hopping out. A bucket of goat's blood was placed onto the shore. They each took turns painting their faces with the blood. Floki reached in with two fingers, placing each one under Bálburunn's eyes. He dragged them down her face. A large building up a hill in the distance was sounding a bell.

Ragnar stood beside Bálburunn. "They know we are here." He said. He was grinning like a madman. Rollo let out a war cry from behind them, charging towards the building. Bálburunn, Björn, Floki, and the rest of the fleet followed.

They burst through the doors, striking down strange looking men in dark cloaks. They had their hands clasped, holding odd jewellery. Bálburunn walked up to a man holding a chair in defense. He muttered something to her in a foreign language. His eyes were sincere as he shook. She smiled before swiping her sword down, embedding it in his skull. Björn marched in, running to the man clad in darker cloth and multi coloured jewels. He was the only resident that seemed to fight back. He was wielding a large cross.

Björn yelled as he swung at the man. He blocked the boy with the cross. Bálburunn ran over, striking down more cloaked men as she made her way to him. He pushed the boy away, causing Björn to fall backward. The man picked up Björm's sword and ran up to him, clumsily swinging the weapon.

"Björn! Look out!" The blond boy's shield was not readied. Bálburunn dived over, shield up as she took the hit. The sword cut through her shield slightly, slicing her forehead. She swung her sword up and over, slicing his head clean off. His body dropped instantly, sword falling to the ground with a clatter. The redhead turned to Björn. "Stupid boy!" She shoved him hard. "Raise your shield when you're fighting!"

She grabbed his arm, pulling him up quickly. They did a quick survey of the room. There were only three foreigners that were alive, and they were all restrained by other Vikings. The children rushed further into the building only to find Ragnar and Rollo carrying a chest of objects.

"Bálburunn!" Floki called from the corner of the room. He dropped his armful of jewellery and ran to her. He placed a hand on her cheek, staring at her new wound. "A fearsome scar. You will have trouble finding a husband with such a thing on your face."

"I am in no need of a husband. I would not have gained this if Björn knew how to keep his shield up." She stated plainly. Björn opened his mouth to argue, but he was interrupted when Floki giggled.

"You hear that, Ragnar? Your boy cost my child her beautiful face!"

"Her face will still be beautiful with a scratch on it." He shouted back with a smile.

"A scratch!" Floki's cackles echoed throughout the emptied building. Björn glared at Bálburunn before following Ragnar out. Floki clapped Bálburunn's back, tugging her alongside him. "Come, my child! Let us bring our riches back to our friends!"

The boat was more crowded as they left. They intended to keep some of the captured men as slaves when they got home. Ragnar had taken an interest in one of the robed men. A priest is what Ragnar called him. He spoke the Viking language, though Bálburunn could not figure out how. She stared at the strange man. His brown cloak was dirty and his head was bald on the top. He kept fiddling with a bracelet bearing a cross. He turned to Bálburunn, noticing her stares.

"You are so young to be killing people." He whispered. She kept her lips in a tight line before replying.

"I am a warrior like everyone else. Age does not dictate skill." She spoke, brows furrowed at the priest.

"Do you marry where you are from?"

"Does it matter? I am not of age to be married."

"Not of age to be married, but of age to kill people."

Bálburunn glared at him.

* * *

"Björn, shield up!" Lagertha yelled to the boy as he fought the younger redhead. He raised his shield, blocking Bálburunn's attack. Bálburunn grabbed his shield instead, slamming it against Björn's face. He fell backwards, while Bálburunn jumped onto him, throwing punches. They had been practice fighting all day, but he still was slow with his shield.

"You are slow!" She yelled, smacking him. Björn blocked, rolling so that he was now on top of her. He grabbed her shirt, slamming her down into the dirt.

"Not slow enough," He spoke, "I will surpass you one day, Bálburunn. I am a man, but you are still a girl!"

She growled, punching him in the side of the head, knocking him over. She grabbed her sword, grasping it with two hands, the point of it hovering over Björn's face. She lifted the sword, hearing Lagertha gasp from behind, and slammed it down beside his head. "What does being a girl have to do with it?" She shouted.

"Enough, Bálburunn. That was too close. You both need to eat. Where is Floki?"

The redhead climbed off him and stood up, staring at the woman. "Plotting a way to kill the priest, perhaps." Björn stood up too.

Lagertha frowned. "Why would he want to do that?"

Bálburunn shrugged.

"Go wash off, you two. Bálburunn, please sup with us tonight." Björn turned to his mom to protest, but she was already walking away.

Björn and Bálburunn walked down to the river, stripping down to their smallclothes before dunking themselves in the water. Bálburunn floated around, staring at the sky. The sun was setting, casting a pink hue across the clouds.

"My shield was heavy today." Björn broke the silence. Bálburunn looked over at him. "I need to work harder. I want to be better."

"You want to beat me."

"I want to be strong like my father."

"Ah, your father _is_ very strong." Bálburunn seemed distracted. Björn splashed her, causing her to look at him. He laughed.

"Pay attention, firehead."

Bálburunn splashed him back.

* * *

 ** _This story already has a few favourites and follows, and it's only been out for less than a day. Thank you so much for reading! I am aware that Bjorn doesn't go with them on the raid, but I liked the idea of his father being too eager to remember that Bjorn is still a child haha. This is going to be super slow burn, by the way. If you like this story, please fav/follow! Drop a comment too! Thanks again!_**


	3. Chapter 3

The children and the priest ate at the dining table of the Lothbroks, staring at each other. Gyda knew something was going on, but her brother and Bálburunn would not say what. Lagertha paced around, stirring her stew occasionally while she waited for her husband to return home.

Finally, the door opened to reveal Ragnar. "I have good news, my family. I have the Earl's permission to sail back to England. We will be leaving soon."

"How soon is that?" Lagertha asked, staring at the pot.

"Tomorrow."

The children stared at Lagertha. Her eyebrow quirked. She sighed. "We all wish you success. We will sacrifice to Odin." Bálburunn and Björn glanced at each other.

"Are you not coming?" Ragnar turned to his wife with a mischievous smile.

"What?"

"I want you to come with me."

"But the farm…the children."

"Björn will stay behind. Gyda will help him farm." Bálburunn could not help but smile about Björn being rejected. The last time they pillaged, his mistake almost cost Bálburunn her life. Björn opened his mouth to protest.

"Who is to be in charge? I want to go to battle, father!"

"The priest. I will leave him with the key."

"You are not ready, Björn. Your father made the mistake of taking you last time. Bálburunn will stay behind with you." Lagertha said.

"What?" Bálburunn stood up at the same time as Björn. "But I can fight!"

"Father, you cannot put a slave above me! I am your son!"

Ragnar stared down the two of them. Björn sat back down, but the redhead stood in protest.

"I do not see him as a slave. He is a responsible person."

"Please Ragnar Lothbrok. Do not do this." The priest's voice was soft.

"What do you think, Gyda?" Ragnar turned to his daughter.

"I don't mind, I like the priest."

"Then it is decided." Ragnar smiled before exiting the house. Bálburunn chased after him.

He already exited the gate of his farm when she called after him.

"Old man!" The man stopped, turning to her with his arms crossed.

"You will make a horrible wife if you keep talking to people in such a rude way, child."

"I do not wish to be a wife, you ugly grandpa! I wish to fight!" She marched up to him, fists balled up. The sky glowed orange, lighting up her crimson curls. "Why must I stay behind? It is not my fault your son can not use a shield!"

Ragnar smiled down at her. His eyes were twinkling again. He kneeled down, brushing her copper hair behind her ear. "Bálburunn the Bearslayer, child of the forest, forged by Odin himself in the flames of his hearth; we are not keeping you here because you are not worthy. We want you here to train Björn." The girl stared at him, emerald eyes widened. "You are a strong warrior, and you already know what he needs to work on. When we get back, if he is half as fierce as you are in battle, it will make me a proud father." He kissed her forehead before walking away into the night.

Bálburunn returned to the hut in the woods. Floki sat by the fireplace, chewing on venison jerky. He stroked her copper hair as she sat down beside him. "You have heard the good news?" He asked, grinning.

The girl nodded. "I will sacrifice to Odin to bring you luck on your journey, Floki." He scooched behind her, beginning to braid her hair.

"It is too bad you cannot come with us, child." He let out a strange giggle, "I was already imagining the faces of the English when you run at them with an axe." He faked a high-pitched scream, causing the girl to laugh. "I will be up early tomorrow to inspect the boat. We will leave just before the sun is at its highest."

The next day, Bálburunn found her father figure and Ragnar whispering to each other over his navigation wheel. Lagertha was busy loading the boat. Floki stood up when he saw the redhead, opening his arms. "My child! You've come to see me off!" He wrapped her in a bony hug, kissing the top of her head. "When we come back, Björn will be ready to fight, I just know it. Odin smiles upon you, Bálburunn."

"Thank you, Floki. Good luck on your travels. As you said, the Gods love your boat." She smiled up at him.

Lagertha strode up to her, clapping a hand on the child's shoulder. "You are a fierce warrior, Bálburunn. You will make a brave shield maiden. If that priest does anything to hurt any of you, you are free to end his life. We will see you soon." The blonde woman kissed her cheeks before walking over to her son and daughter. Behind Lagertha was Ragnar, sitting on a wooden post of the dock. He gave her a mischievous smile, winking once.

The ship sailed off with Floki on it, shouting about the journey the Gods will surely give them.

Bálburunn turned to Björn, Gyda, and the priest. "Shall we begin, Björn?"

* * *

"I do not understand," Björn spoke as he and Bálburunn cooled off in the lake. Every day, they trained after Björn finished his farmwork. They would practice until the sun set. He was getting better at using his shield. Bálburunn only hoped that it was enough to impress his parents. "I am two years older than you, yet you…"

"Yet I am a better fighter?" Bálburunn rubbed her face with the water. "Have your learned nothing, Björn? Skill is not determined by age, nor what is between our legs. It is determination and experience."

"When did you start?" The blond boy stared at her.

"I have been shooting arrows since I can remember. As soon as I could lift a shield, Floki made me train every day."

"Why do you call him that?"

"What?"

"'Floki'. Why not 'father'?"

"Floki is not my father."

"But he calls you his child."

"He found me in the forest as a baby. Someone left me there. He says I was a gift from Odin to him, but he is still not my father."

Björn stared at her before dunking his head underwater.

That night, they supped at the Lothbrok's house. Bálburunn had only just walked in when Björn slammed a ram's head onto the table, staring at the priest Athelstan.

"I want to go to Kattegat," the boy said, "I want to see my father return soon. He must return soon."

"I gave your father my word that I would look after you both here." The priest argued.

"You are not looking after us. We are looking after ourselves."

"I cannot allow you to go on your own to Kattegat. Your father would never tolerate such a thing."

"Then we should go together – the four of us."

"Who will look after the farm?"

Björn could not come up with an answer. Athelstan said a prayer before he began eating, pouring himself a cup of ale.

"Can I have some ale?" Gyda's small voice asked.

"You are too young to have ale."

Björn frowned, passing his cup of ale to his sister. Bálburunn looked between the two males.

"I want to make a sacrifice to Thor, for my father's safe return." The blond boy said.

"What will you sacrifice?" The priest asked.

"You." He threw his cup at the Christian, storming out. Bálburunn rolled her eyes, following the boy outside. She found him sitting on the docks by the lake.

"You are an older brother, yet you whine like a baby." The redhead said, sitting beside him.

"He prays to a fake god. He could sway Gyda into those fake beliefs."

"He does not talk about his beliefs with her. He talks to himself and no one else. Your father is the one you should be worried about."

"What are you saying?" He studied the girl's peppered face.

"Ragnar was asking him all sorts of questions about his religion when we brought him here. Did you not notice?"

"Father would not pray to a fake god."

Bálburunn shrugged. "Do not try to kill the priest tonight. I suspect your parents will be returning soon. Ragnar would be angry if Athelstan died."

She got up, walking off toward her small cabin.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to xenocanaan for the review! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Feel free to follow/fav/comment ! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Bálburunn! Wake up! Wake up!" Björn burst into her and Floki's cabin, causing her to sit up. "Athelstan agreed to take us to Kattegat! Hurry, we are leaving soon!"

Bálburunn nodded, quickly getting dressed. She grabbed her bear fur cloak and headed out the door.

They walked to the town, Athelstan and Gyda in tow. Björn and Bálburunn were excited to see the voyagers and what they brought home.

"I bet they have at least a full chest of gold."

"Last time we only found plates. I hope this journey brought more valuable objects."

"Like jewellery?"

"Or statues. Or something more…" She did not finish her sentence. A crowd surrounded the Earl's longhouse. The two looked at each other before bolting towards it. Lagertha spotted them near the door.

"Mother, what is going on?" Björn asked, brown eyes looking up at her.

She was biting her nails. "Your father may be in trouble. Bálburunn, go find Floki." She wrapped her arm around her son. Bálburunn pushed through the crowd, spotting the spindly man covering his face.

"Floki, what is happening? Did something happen to Ragnar?"

"Come here, child." He pulled her into his arms. "They have taken him prisoner. Do not speak when they bring him in."

The crowd got louder, everyone eager to see the prisoner.

"Bring in the prisoner," The Earl's wife spoke. The doors opened, revealing Ragnar. His hands were in chains.

"Look at him. He's in chains!" Björn said, eyes wide.

"It is alright, my boy." Ragnar said, nodding to his son.

The Earl started the trial. Ragnar was accused of killing the Earl's brother, Knut.

"Ragnar Lothbrok took it upon himself to cold-bloodedly kill my brother. It is easy to imagine why he would do such a thing. This is an ambitious man. This is a man who does not respect our traditions. This is a man who does not believe in our Gods. Do you plead guilty?"

"It is true that I murdered Knut. However, I only did this when I found him trying to rape my wife. I ask all of you free men, what would you have done, were you in my place? Would you have stood back? Encouraged the culprit? I don't think you would."

"I can confirm. I am his wife." Lagertha stepped forward.

"How convenient that only the two of you saw." The Earl said. "You two are _lying._ "

Bálburunn opened her mouth to protest, but Floki's hand clapped over her mouth. "Mmf!"

Ragnar must have heard. He turned his head to face the redheaded girl, giving her a wink and his signature smile. He turned back to the front.

"He did not kill Knut. I did!" Lagertha shouted. "I stabbed him in the heart when he tried his best to rape me!"

"A murder is committed and the only witnesses are a husband and his wife. We do not know who killed him, because both take credit." The Earl turned to the blonde woman. "Look at you. You did not do this. How could you? He killed my brother!" The Earl pointed to Ragnar. "Ragnar Lothbrok killed my brother!"

"We have proof." The Earl's assistant spoke. "We have a witness to the killing."

Lagertha frowned. From the crowd emerged Rollo.

"You say you were a witness to Knut's death. Who killed my brother?"

"Ragnar Lothbrok killed him." Bálburunn frowned, attempting to squirm out of Floki's grip.

"Be still, child!" He hissed at her.

"In cold blood?"

"No, Lord. For a good reason. What Ragnar Lothbrok has sworn was true. Your half-brother was caught raping a Saxon woman and attempted to rape Ragnar's wife, Lagertha. So, unfortunately, we cannot punish him."

Ragnar grinned, holding his chained hands up. "Now, who has the key?"

Floki was dancing drunkenly with two other men as Bálburunn sat behind Lagertha, near the fire. Björn drank too much ale, passing out by his mother's legs.

"I look forward to seeing his improvement, Bálburunn." The blonde woman said to the girl, touching her cheek softly.

"He has been keeping his shield up. He has been paying more attention to movement, as well. I pray you won't be let down." The redhead replied.

The music stopped as a drunk man raised his tankard of ale. "Let's have a toast, to Ragnar. To his future and his freedom."

"Oh no, no. To friends _and_ freedom!"

Ragnar sat next to the priest, offering an ale. Floki did an impression of the Earl's shock at Rollo's testimony, causing the room to laugh. All of a sudden, strange men entered the longhouse, from both ends. Everyone stood up. Floki ran over to Bálburunn.

"Ragnar Lothbrok."

"I am unarmed." Ragnar warned, hands steady. "Get the children."

Lagertha immediately ran to Björn and Gyda, dragging them out. Bálburunn jumped on the back of one of the men, shoving her fingers into his eyeballs. He dropped his axe, screaming in pain. She quickly picked it up, slamming the axe through his skull. Blood sprayed onto her face, giving her new freckles. Ragnar and Rollo attempted to fight off five men with one weapon. Bálburunn quickly ran over, hopping on the dinner table and throwing the axe at a man's head. He fell down and she jumped over, pulling it out of his head to deflect a sword. She disarmed the sword-bearer, throwing the blade to Floki, who began attacking men. They fought off the intruders, but discovered that one of their own had fallen. They did a vigil for him that night, sending his body off into the river and lighting it with a fiery arrow.

* * *

After the ceremony, Bálburunn snuck off to wash herself. She dipped into the cool river water, wearing her smallclothes. Even in the moonlight, she could see the blood on her face rinse off into the water. She touched the scar on her forehead from their first invasion, finding her reflection in the water. Something appeared on the shoreline out of the corner of her eye. She stared at a tall figure, hooded and cloaked. The nighttime breeze blew off their hood. It was a man. He had a white beard, and a hole in his head where his eye should have been. The girl stared, and he stared back. The figure nodded at her before disappearing.

"Odin," She whispered.

* * *

Ragnar sat on the hillside all throughout the next three days. Floki scolded Björn and Bálburunn to get back to training, but they remained distracted.

"The priest told my mother that he knows what father is doing." Björn said as he unsheathed his sword.

"What is that?" Bálburunn picked up her shield.

"Preparing." The blond boy swung the sword down onto her shield. He swung once more, but she ducked out of the way.

"Preparing? Preparing for what?" His swings were getting stronger. Soon he would be able to split shields with ease.

"He wouldn't say." He swung once more. Bálburunn picked up her sword, and Björn his shield. It was time to spar.

Bálburunn started, swinging her sword down. Björn deflected it with his raised shield, swinging his sword up as a counter-attack. The redhead rolled to the right, throwing a jab to his head. He ducked under his shield once more, before throwing his sword down at her with might. It chipped her shield. Her arm felt the impact. She spun around, slashing near his shins. He jumped back, walking backwards for a moment to regain his breath. They circled around each other before Bálburunn attacked once more. Björn caught her arm, knocking her sword out of her hand and throwing in a jab with his sword. She blocked it with her shield. She charged at him, catching him by surprise and knocking him over, sword falling out of hand. They each reached for their daggers, but Bálburunn's foot slammed onto Björn's arm, rendering him finished. They panted together. Björn had come close to defeating her, but Bálburunn remained on top, the winner once again.

A loud clap sounded from the Lothbrok's house. There stood Ragnar, smiling and clapping like a madman. The children looked at each other before scrambling to their feet.

"You have improved greatly, Björn, thanks to Bálburunn." He walked towards them. "You are able to fight her off for much longer than you could before." Ragnar ruffled the redhead's curls before pulling his son into a tight hug. "It is hard to imagine such a young girl is already so deadly."

"It is not hard to imagine at all." Björn stated. "She is mean, like a bull."

His father laughed, eyes twinkling. "You must not say such things about women, my son. They will kill you in your sleep."

He clapped his hands on both of their backs pulling the two in for a hug.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to xenocanaan and rache919 for the reviews! I know there's a lot of childhood shit to get through before I get to any kind of smut but I want to build the two a little more before sending them off to make babies lol. Thank you for your patience everyone! If you like this story please give it a fav/follow and feel free to drop a comment!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Small rape mention in this chapter.**

* * *

Bálburunn had just returned from a hunt. She passed Ragnar on the way out of the forest as she carried eight rabbits and the pelt of a fox.

"The forest will run out of animals soon," He remarked as he passed her.

She finished skinning the animals, beginning to carve the rabbit meat when an arrow pierced through an old man on the beach. Björn was footsteps away from the beach, running back to see what happened.

"Björn! Inside!" The redhead screamed, beckoning to come inside. Bálburunn picked up her bow and quiver of arrows that lay on the table. She nocked one arrow, waiting for the attackers to come around the corner. A large, bearded man ran towards the docks, axe in hand, as he chased civilians around. Bálburunn shot her arrow, hitting the man in the skull.

The Lothbrok house's door opened, revealing Lagertha. "Bálburunn, inside! Quickly!"

"I can fight!" She argued, nocking another arrow.

"There are too many. Come!" She pulled the child indoors, pushing her between Athelstad and Gyda. Horses stampeded through the town, shaking the ground. Ragnar fell through the doors, pulling an arrow out of his chest.

"Father!" Björn said, running to his aid.

"You're hurt." Lagertha's voice almost cracked.

"We must go," He groaned, hobbling to the corner of their house and removing the floorboards. He shoved Gyda and Lagertha down the escape hole. "You must get to the boats."

"Father, I will not go without you!" Björn said, refusing to go in.

"Boy, don't be stupid!" The man grunted, pulling him to it. "Bálburunn, make him go."

"No!" She said.

"I'm right behind you. Go!"

The children reluctantly crawled into the escape tunnel. They reached the end, following Lagertha to the boats. She helped Gyda in, while Bálburunn and Björn crawled in. Athelstad kicked it off the shore and into the river. They peered over the boat, staring at the burning village. Bálburunn felt pressure on her hand. She looked down to see Björn's hand. They exchanged a look. Out of the corner of her eye, Bálburunn saw Ragnar drop off a cliff into the river. Athelstan jumped in, pulling his half-conscious body out of the water.

Lagertha ripped cloth from her dress, tightly wrapping it around Ragnar's wounds. Björn and Bálburunn scrambled out of the boat as soon as they reached the shore, running up to Floki's hut.

"Floki!" They yelled in unison. The door opened, but a strange, blond lady came out instead of the man.

"Who are you?" She asked in a soft voice.

Bálburunn frowned at her. "Where is Floki?" The redhead drew her dagger, pressing it up against the woman's neck. She yelped. "Tell me!"

"My senseless child!" A male voice sounded from inside. He ran out. "Let go of Helga! What is the matter?"

"My father is dying. The town was raided." Björn said. Floki stared.

They carried Ragnar's limp body into the hut, setting him down as Floki prepared a paste for his wounds. Bálburunn threw a blade over the fire, knowing they would need to cauterize some wounds as soon as possible.

Lagertha prayed to Freja for wisdom. The children repeated her words. She grabbed the hot sword, pressing the red blade into Ragnar's wounds. His blood hissed and bubbled.

Two days passed before Ragnar woke. Lagertha and Gyda cried in happiness as they kissed his head. Björn stood behind them, eyes wide.

"Told you I was behind you." The father spoke in a hoarse voice. His children laughed with glossy eyes.

"Let's eat." Floki said, giving the stew he was cooking by the fire one last stir before running over to fetch the bowls. Bálburunn sat in the corner, staring down the strange woman that had bedded her guardian. It was true that Floki would bring women around every once in a while, but this woman stayed for more than 6 hours, which meant she was either a half-wit or just as insane as he was. Helga shifted uncomfortably under the girl's eyes. It didn't help that Bálburunn was stabbing the wooden table with her dagger over and over.

Floki placed a bowl beside Bálburunn's hand, leaning close to her ear. "She is wonderful. She has not yelled at me once." He whispered.

"You must be feeding her blue fungus." The redhead said, referring to a hallucinogenic mushroom. Floki let out a giggle, ruffling the girl's hair. "When will we be attacking the Earl?" She spoke clearly. The room fell silent.

"It would be foolish to attack any time soon." Lagertha said, feeding Ragnar the stew.

"He will find us soon. I will kill him myself." She stabbed the table hard, frowning.

Ragnar stared at the girl with a grin. "You have the fury of a madwoman. Tell me, Bálburunn, are you in love with me?" He jested. Lagertha chuckled.

She threw the small amount of liquid in her cup at him, rolling her eyes. "Stupid old man. My bear cloak was in your house when they burned it. Now I need to make a new one." She said as she stabbed the table once more. Everyone let out a laugh. Ragnar chuckled, and then flinched from his wounds.

"Let us drink!" Floki shouted, getting up to grab the ale. "We are alive. Ragnar is alive. The children are alive. That is something to celebrate."

Bálburunn went out hunting the next day. There was a fresh snowfall that made it easy to track animals. Unfortunately, she could not find any bear prints. Instead, she stalked a family of deer, planning to bring the meat home for dinner. She hid among the trees, bow drawn as she slowly took aim at a doe drinking from the lake. She released it, striking the animal through the head. It fell over with a groan.

The curly-haired redhead jumped down, walking over to it. She opened her bag, pulling out a knife to skin the deer and retrieve its meat. Right as she finished shaving its back leg, a twig snapping caused Bálburunn to peer up, spotting three men armed with swords. She stood up as they approached her. She stared at them.

"Little girl, have you seen a man by the name of Ragnar Lothbrok?" The leader spoke.

"She was at his trial." The one on the right said, "Next to the boat builder. She is his daughter."

"I am not." She argued, clutching her bloody dagger.

"Tell us where Ragnar is and we promise not to hurt you."

She glared. "What makes you think you are capable of such a thing in the first place?"

The three men laughed. "Come with us gently, child. We do not wish to harm you."

She paced over slowly, watching their eyes. The leader held out his hand. Bálburunn reached out, walking closer. Her hand was almost in his before she reached into his belt, quickly pulling out his sword and hacking off his forearm in a single sing. The man screamed, the blood of his arm spraying onto the child's face. The other two drew their swords with wide eyes.

She lunged at them, faking a swing then rolling to the right. She ran behind the shorter of the two, hopping onto his back and slicing his neck in a heartbeat. His blood sprayed all over the white stones of the beach. She jumped off the dead man, only to be charged at by the last of them. He knocked her sword out of her hand, grabbing her shirt and slamming her into the stones.

"Stupid brat!" He yelled, punching her in the face. It split her lip. "I'm going to feed you to the dogs! I'll rape your dead body!" She reached down to his belt, pulling out a dagger and quickly slicing at his throat. He gurgled, choking on his own blood as it poured onto her face. She crawled out from under the dead body, huffing. The deer still laid dead a few feet away. She dragged the dead bodies to the river shore, pushing them into the water before resuming the harvest.

She returned to the hut, caked in blood and sweat. It was starting to blizzard, and she was happy that it would cover her tracks. Björn was splitting wood when she walked up, jumping at the sight of her.

"Bálburunn…what happened?" He asked. She did not reply as she opened the door, walking in nonchalantly and placing the game on the dining table. Lagertha and Ragnar stared. Gyda hid by her mother's skirts.

Floki emerged from his bedroom, a smile slowly starting up as he spotted his daughter figure. "What did you do, my dear? Did you find the bear?" Helga followed him into the room, jumping at the blood-soaked child.

"The Earl's men tried to take me." She stated, unpacking the bag.

Floki let out an understanding, "Ahh."

"So that is not your blood."

Bálburunn stared at Helga, who sighed in relief. Floki muttered something to the woman – something like, "I told you so," before joining the child.

That night, Ragnar's friend Torstein visited, bringing word of Rollo's capture. Ragnar asked Floki to do something, but Bálburunn did not hear.

The next morning was when the children were revealed the plan. Ragnar would challenge the Earl to single combat. The townspeople gathered around the dock as Ragnar limped over to the fight circle. The Earl's assistant spoke the rules before the fight started. Björn held Bálburunn's hand as he watched, rigid with fear and anticipation.

"Father, you can do it!" The blond boy shouted.

Bálburunn let go of Björn's hand when Floki reached over to hold his daughter. Bálburunn gasped when the Earl sliced Ragnar in the chest. Ragnar caught his next strike, taking the Earl's axe and slashing him in the back. The dark haired man fell to the ground. Ragnar kneeled to him, whispering something into the Earl's ear. The Earl's wife, Siggy, protested as Ragnar slit the older man's wrist. Rollo axed the Earl's assistant in the chest when he tried to order Ragnar's kill. Siggy stabbed an old man, before whispering, "Hail Earl Ragnar."

The crowd repeated his words. Floki giggled, jumping around.

"Hail Earl Ragnar!"

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! If you like this story, feel free to fav/follow and comment! I've finally reached a point in my rough draft (the next 3-4 chapters) where a time skip will happen and bjorn and balburunn will be around 18(ish? I think) and some romantic thingys will happen. Thank you to xenocanaan and rache919 for the reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bálburunn was enjoying the festivities, drinking ale out of her horn when she noticed Björn talking to his dad. The boy did not look happy.

"What?" The boy asked to his father.

"No. You are not going."

"Why?" Björn whined.

"Because I said so."

When the redhead walked over, the boy quickly grabbed her. "Bálburunn, father won't let me go to England with him!"

Bálburunn looked between them, frowning. "Is Björn still not ready? I thought you said…"

"I am strong enough, father!"

Ragnar groaned when he slowly kneeled down, grabbing his son's shoulders. "I said no, son."

Björn stormed away, running to the ale. Ragnar's eyes met the girl's emerald ones. "Does this mean I am not going either?" She said with a hardened gaze. She gripped her drinking horn.

He shook his head, wide eyes staring at the fiery child. "Not this time, Bálburunn."

Her face grew dark. She threw her ale in the man's face. "Stupid old man! If you will not let me go with you, I will go somewhere on my own!" She yelled as she threw her cup at him too, storming out of the longhouse. Ragnar smiled, shaking his head as Floki fell to the floor in laughter.

The girl walked back to Floki's hut. It was a long walk from Kattegat, but she was still angry when she reached the doors. She grabbed her bow, her hunting knife, and a shield. She packed apples and jerky before exiting the hut.

* * *

Björn could not find Bálburunn for the rest of the night. Floki left that evening, but returned to Kattegat in the morning with word that his daughter was gone. The men had no time to search for her – they were planning to leave for England the next day.

"What if Floki forgets about her? What if he doesn't look for her when he gets back?" Björn asked his mother the next evening as she tucked him into bed.

"Bálburunn is a strong girl. She is able to take care of herself." Lagertha said, kissing her son on the forehead.

"I am not worried about her safety," The blond boy said, staring at her, "I am worried she will not return."

"Perhaps she will not return." His mother whispered, "But, perhaps she will. She will come back with stories of the beasts she has slain. She will come back stronger than ever, and you must match her. We shall train you to take on Bálburunn the Bearslayer while she is gone. Would you like that?"

Björn nodded, smiling at his mother.

"Good. Goodnight, my son."

* * *

The fire sparked as the redhead warmed her hands over it. Behind her was a tent made of tree branches and foliage. A hot pot of rabbit stew sat beside her. It was cool from the night's breeze, but she had finished the stew long ago. She had been tracking a legendary bear, Ógurligr, for weeks now. Nearby villagers pointed to the mountain she was staying on, but so far she had only found the remains of the great bear's meals - no tracks or droppings. The girl clung to her furs, made from the animals she found along her journey.

She wanted to forget about Kattegat, but no matter how hard she's tried, she could not stop thinking about the people she missed. Björn was just as mad as her about not being invited ton the raid, yet he did not go into the wilderness with something to prove. It had been almost a year since she ran away. She wondered if Floki missed her, and if Björn had improved on his fighting technique. She wondered if the trip was successful for Ragnar.

But she could not go back.

The pilgrimage to Upsalla would be starting soon. Even if she were to go back, no one would be home to welcome her. Upsalla was three days away from her, but she still had not slain Ógurligr, and she would not return without her new cloak.

The next day, she got lucky. She discovered a den, decorated with the bones of weak animals. She would stay nearby, waiting for the beast. Bálburunn climbed a tall tree, pulling out her bow and arrow while she waited. As the sun set, she could hear deep gruffs sounding from under her. She spotted him, Ógurligr, white-furred and bloodstained from his latest kill. He was gigantic – a monstrous mix of sharp claws, thick skin, and raw power. He was three times the size of the bear Bálburunn killed when she was ten. She gave a silent prayer to Odin and Skadi for luck, before drawing her bow. The beast sniffed the air, grunting a little.

He could smell her.

She loosed her arrow quickly. It struck him in the back of the neck. The bear turned up to the girl, roaring violently and charging at the tree. It threw its body into the wood, causing its roots to crack. The tree gave way. Bálburunn jumped before it hit the ground, rolling into the fresh snow. She drew her arrow once more, hitting the white bear in the side this time. It roared again, charging at her. She pulled out her sword, rolling to evade its stampede. Bálburunn swung at it as soon as she got to her feet. The beast dodged it, swiping at her shoulder, leaving an open wound. She stumbled back, and it swiped her again in the leg, this time deeper. She gritted her teeth, throwing a jab at its leg. The bear hopped to the right, barreling up to the roof of its den.

Many people tried to defeat the beast, in hopes to save their farm animals. All faced their deaths. Bálburunn refused to die that day.

The beast huffed before charging at her again. This time, Bálburunn jumped over the beast, grabbing a hold of its neck fat and swinging her sword down onto its back. It snarled, bucking her off its body. The redhead tumbled to the ground. She slowly stood up, catching her breath as Ógurligr approached her. The bear stood on its hind legs, swiping at her and knocking her sword out of her hand. She lost her footing and fell backwards. The bear roared, stepping on her right arm, crushing it under the massive weight. Bálburunn let out a yell. She quickly grabbed her hunting knife from her belt. As a final resort, she plunged it into the belly of the beast using her good arm, dragging it across its body as hard as she could. Intestines, blood, and other fluids fell out onto the girl, drenching her in a horrid stench. The bear let out a sad groan, falling over. Its monstrous paw was still crushing her.

Bálburunn's head fell back as she panted. Her arm was definitely broken, but she was alive. She squeezed out from under the massive creature, shaking.

* * *

Björn panted as he climbed the steps of the path. It was the first year that his father allowed him to go to Upsalla with him. He hadn't spoken much to either of his parents for most of the day. They were fighting about the baby Lagertha lost. He could not help but wonder if Bálburunn would be going with them, had she stayed in Kattegat. She may not have been invited, but she would invite herself anyway if she found out Björn was going. Floki walked behind Björn, charcoaled eyes glancing everywhere. Björn could tell that Floki was thinking about the redhead too.

They reached the top of the mountain where the gigantic temple stood, golden roof glittering in the sunlight. They entered, stopping by the priest to perform the welcoming ritual. Björn flinched when the blood hit his face. He walked across stones to pray to Odin's statue. That night, his father walked out on Lagertha, wandering off into the crowd of people hallucinating and having sex.

The next day, Athelstan was accused of worshipping his false god, thus being exempt from sacrifice. Floki stood up to replace him, claiming he has nothing without his girl, and that only the Gods would bring him happiness. Helga refused to allow him to go.

The ceremony was long. Björn noticed Athelstan's fright as they watched the priest cut the throats of the sacrifices, wiping their blood into a bowl. He glared at the priest. He wished Athelstan died instead of Leif - at least Leif could fight.

* * *

 _ **Wow this story is getting a lot more views than I expected! Thank you so much! If you like this story, please fav/follow and drop a review! Thank you to xenocanaan (once again) and Sunshine for the reviews! It means the world! :)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

It was just a little further. Bálburunn stumbled down the last hill on the mountain, running into a tree. She gripped it with her good hand before pushing off.

The town at the base of the mountain stood still as the redheaded child staggered into it. She was clutching her disfigured arm. A bag full of fur and bones tied to her back made her look small in comparison. The girl was drenched in blood. An open wound stretched from the edge of her shoulder to her chest. A black gash on her thigh matched it. She was white as a sheet when she collapsed soon after her entrance. The women gasped, rushing over.

"That fur," One of the men said, stepping forward. "That is of Ógurligr. I know it." The crowd erupted in mumbles, surrounding the sickly girl.

"Yes!" Shouted the blacksmith. "She came to me only weeks ago, asking about the beast in the mountain. She wanted arrowheads to hunt him. I told her to find a different mission, but she refused."

"She asked about my missing animals," said another civilian.

"Me too,"

"Silence!" The leader of the town stepped forward, staring at the unconscious girl. "Bring her in."

* * *

Björn followed his father across the land to see Jarl Borg. The strange woman they met on the road eyed Ragnar the whole night, and Björn did not like it. Ragnar and Lagertha had been arguing before they left. Björn wanted to trust his father, but he knew that it was possible he would cheat on Lagertha that night.

The next night was when he heard them. They made love only ten feet away from Björn.

"I hate you. It's disgusting." The boy said as he approached his father the morning after.

"I could not help myself." His father said, staring with piercing blue eyes.

"Shall I tell that to Lagertha? Your wife?"

"If you want."

"You must not love her that much after all, no matter what you say, no matter what people think."

"I don't care what people think. I do love your mother."

"Swear to me that it will not happen again." The boy said, glaring.

Ragnar hesitated. "I swear to you. It will not happen again." He pulled his son in for a hug. "I love you."

Ragnar refused the strange woman that night. Björn smiled as she shooed out of the room, embarrassed.

When they returned home, Lagertha and many others argued with Ragnar about his choices during the journey. Ragnar snapped at his wife, causing Björn to jump in.

"Do not argue, you two!"

There was a silence before Ragnar looked at his wife. "I am weary and I am blood-sickened, and that is the truth."

"Who is Aslaug?" Lagertha asked. Ragnar threw his plate across the room.

"Stop." He growled.

" _Who is Aslaug?"_ She repeated.

"She is a princess. We met in Götaland."

"You just _met_ her?" The woman asked, unimpressed.

"Lagertha," Siggy interrupted, shaking her head.

"What has the boy told you?" Ragnar stared at Björn. His piercing eyes cut through his son. Björn had to look away. "What did you tell her, boy?"

"It doesn't matter what Björn says. What do you say?" Lagertha gritted her teeth.

"I say…" Ragnar stood up, kicking his chair and walking towards their bedroom door, "We should not wash our dirty clothes in front of others."

Björn stared at the fire. He could feel himself shaking. His mother followed Ragnar out of the room, face red with anger. It was going to be a long night.

He tried to distract himself with thoughts of Bálburunn as he tried to sleep – what was she doing? Where was she? He could only imagine she was wreaking havoc on somebody's life, but he would rather her be with him, even if it meant her wreaking havoc on his own life. If she had seen what his father had done, she would have tried to kill him. Perhaps Ragnar would show an ounce of regret.

Björn looked up at the ceiling. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bálburunn awoke to a woman tending to her forearm. The lady had dark hair and eyes. She stared at the redhead, hesitating to talk.

"Our saviour is a child no older than fifteen. The Gods sent you to rid us of the great bear Ógurligr. Thank you." The woman all but whispered, tying the bandage at the girl's wrist.

The redhead sat up. "Where…"

"You are in Botarskal. The Earl would like to speak with you when you are ready." The woman said. "Your arm still needs healing, as does the injury on your leg but the wound on your shoulder has closed. It has been three days since you entered the town. Many did not think you would make it, but I knew in my heart that you would come back."

"Thank you," The girl said quietly. She swung her legs off the bed. Her thigh lacked mobility from the bandages on it, but she could still walk. She made her way to the Earl's longhouse, townspeople eyeing her with admiration as she passed them.

"You have awoken," The Earl spoke as she passed through his doors, "Please, eat."

Bálburunn sat at the dining table. A servant girl gave her a plate of cooked chicken. She dug in, eating it as fast as she could. She hadn't realized how hungry she truly was. They gave her a cup of ale, which she chugged down instantly.

"The people of my town have informed me that you slayed the great bear Ógurligr. He has killed many of our people and livestock."

Her green eyes stared at him while she ate.

"We owe you a great debt," He continued, "Where are you from? What is your name? Do you have any parents?"

"Bálburunn." She said, throwing a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"And who did you travel with? My townspeople say they saw you alone, but surely, someone accompanied you to hunt the bear. Did they fall during the fight?"

The redhead paused. "What makes you think I did not fight the bear alone?"

The Earl laughed. "You are but a child. As I said before, Ógurligr has killed many of our townspeople and put a curse on the town itself. We used to go on hunts with twenty men and women to kill the beast, but all came back dead or injured. There is no way a mere child could…" He slowed his speech under the girl's intense stare. "I only wish to credit all responsible for the death of Ógurligr. I should like to have them present when we reward them for their acts. It was a blessing from Odin."

The girl looked around the room, eyes scanning across the empty hall. Her orange hair glowed under the candlelight. "All those responsible are already here, sir."

The Earl's lips formed a thin line. He sighed. "Then, we shall bring forth our gifts to the heroine."

Two slave girls came from a small hall off to the side, one carrying a large horn, the other carrying a pillow with a sparkling ring.

"May I present to you, the Horn of Botarskal. If you ever find yourself in the need of men for a battle, you may call upon the people in this town to raise their arms. We are in debt to you. Secondly, I present my most prized possession – the ring of Odin's breath. You may sell it for much coin, or keep it for yourself. It is my offer as a thank you for saving my people from more years of slaughter."

Bálburunn stared at the objects, then back to the man. "Thank you."

* * *

 _ **Thank you again for reading! Sorry about the back and forth POV shifting. It'll only be like this for the next chapter or two, I swear!**_

 _ **Thank you to xenocanaan for the review! If you like this story, please fav/follow/ review! Thanks again!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Aslaug arrived.

She was pregnant - very pregnant.

Lagertha stared at her husband, murder in her eyes.

During the evening, Lagertha attempted to talk to Aslaug. She was cordial, but Björn could feel the thick air.

"Do you remember me, Björn? Do you remember when we stood in front of the tree of life?" The witch asked. Björn frowned.

"It was not the tree of life. It was just a tree."

"You're right. We both know that. It creates a bond between us."

"I don't think so," Björn glared, "We don't have any bond. I don't want any bond with you."

Aslaug looked down. Ragnar remained unusually silent.

"She can't stay here." Björn said the next day.

Ragnar stared at his son. "She is pregnant with my child."

"She brings unhappiness and difficulty. Can't you see that? Are you blind?"

Ragnar's face twitched. "I know it is hard for you to accept, but unhappiness is more common than happiness. Who told you that you should be happy? You have come to an age where you must grow up and be responsible about such things. When I was your age, I had many friends. All are dead." Björn stared at the ground. He was thinking about Bálburunn again. "The happiness is neither here nor there."

 _My happiness is away in the woods, hunting animals,_ the boy thought.

The two visited Floki later that day.

"I am not dead yet," The bony man said, "No thanks to your father."

Ragnar let out a chuckle. "Say what you want about me. I'm just glad that the Gods were stupid enough to save you."

"The Gods, and Helga."

"You must regain your strength. There is so much to do – many boats that need to be built. You and I are not finished yet. Our journey has just begun."

Floki grinned. "It's true. I thought I was dead. While I was dead, I was dreaming of other places, and the places that you and I will sail to." He grimaced. He moved too much and his wounds had not healed.

"Rest," Ragnar said, before leaving. Björn stared at Floki, who was still grinning.

"She would have been thirteen years old today." He whispered to the boy. "Thirteen years old, and perhaps the greatest shield maiden the world had seen."

"You think she is dead?" Björn said hesitantly. Floki shook his head.

"The Gods would never rid her from the world so soon. But they stole her from me, and that is something that brings me pain."

"I miss her."

"She misses you too. I am sure of it." He sighed. He was still smiling, but his eyes were glossy. Helga looked over. "One day, my child will return to me, more powerful than ever, and she will kill Ragnar with her bare hands for his nonsense." He laughed, wincing again from the pain.

Björn laughed with him.

The feast that night was slightly less awkward with Floki there, but it was still tense. Aslaug prepared the feast, but behind their etiquettes, Lagertha was still angry. Aslaug admitted that she did not cook the food; she had just bought the ingredients. Ragnar smiled, uncomfortable.

"Looking at both of you, in my home, I see no reason why you two should not get along together." Lagertha did not return his smile, "You two are very different, but both strong. I have heard that similar arrangements exist all over this country."

"What arrangements?" Lagertha almost whispered.

"That an Earl can live with more than one woman." Lagertha stared in front of her. She stared at Björn, at the serving girls, at anyone other than her foolish, talking husband. "In fact, it is not unusual. It works to the benefit of everyone, especially the children."

"It's true. I know of many such instances." Aslaug said.

"Is that what you're suggesting?" Lagertha said softly.

"If I were, what would you say?"

She did not answer. Björn looked down at his drink.

They left the next day. Lagertha gave Björn the choice to go with her. The friends of his father kept advising him to stay, but he could not do this to his mother. She had lost her husband, her daughter, and she could not lose her son. He wouldn't allow it.

But he knew it was best for his future.

"You have to choose." Lagertha said. "Say it now."

"I choose my father." Björn said. Torstein nodded.

"Very well." She said, kissing him on the head, tears in her eyes.

The blond boy sobbed. His eyes stung from the hot tears. His mother sat on the carriage, looking back at him as she rode away.

Ragnar rode up to his son on a horse. "Mother left." Björn whispered. His father rode off.

Björn ran after him.

He found his parents up the road, already silent from whatever argument they just had.

"I changed my mind," the boy huffed, staring at his mother. "I'm going with you."

Ragnar's eyes turned red with tears. He pulled his son to his chest, kissing his head.

"Look after your mother." He said, his voice cracking at the end. Björn climbed onto the carriage, watching as his father's face grew smaller and smaller. By the end, he could not see his father's tears.

* * *

Many people stared as Bálburunn entered Kattegat. The cloak of white bear fur she adorned was causing whispers. Ógurligr's face served as a hood for the cloak, making the redhead a fearsome sight. The Horn of Botarskal dangled off her bag. The girl walked into the longhouse, which had been emptied of civilians for the evening. There stood Floki and Ragnar, talking to each other in the corner. Ragnar was petting a small goat. They both paused at the door creaking. Floki's eyes widened as she removed her hood.

"My child! You have returned to me!" He squeaked, running over to pick her up.

"Floki, it is good to see you." She hugged him tight, letting go shortly after. She was preoccupied with questions. "Tell me, where are Björn and Lagertha? And Gyda? The townspeople spoke about a woman named Aslaug being the Earl's wife. Surely this is not true." Floki stared at the girl, then at Ragnar. Bálburunn locked eyes with Ragnar. "What did you do?" She asked, her voice rising. "Did you betray your wife?"

The man in question placed the goat on the ground before crossed his arms. "I met a King while we were in Upsalla. He entrusted me to a task in Götaland. You could have come with us, had you stayed in Kattegat." The redhead's eyes narrowed. "It is true, I bedded another woman there. Lagertha left with Björn shortly after our return from Götaland. Tell me, child, did you think of us while you were out in the woods? Did you think of Kattegat, of Floki, of Lagertha, of me? Of Björn?" Ragnar's eyes were wide with mockery.

She gritted her teeth, charging at him. "Stupid old man!"

"Your fury has still not yielded." He said, standing still as she ran towards him. "I've lost my daughter to the plague and my son and wife to something I could not control. Do you think I am not hurting? That I am not—" The girl slapped him hard. He frowned, pushing her backwards, launching her into the dining table. " _Do not test me, child._ " He raised his voice at the girl for the first time in her life.

Bálburunn steadied herself on the table, slipping a small knife into her sleeve. She charged at him again, yelling and throwing a punch. He caught it easily, pulling up on her arm. She swiftly placed the knife to his neck with her other hand. She pressed it hard against him. Her eyes burned with the wrath of a God.

"Where did they go?!" She shouted. Her eyes burned with tears but she refused to let them run. "Where are they?"

Floki began laughing from behind them. Ragnar's eyes flicked over to the madman, twinkling slightly.

"What is all this commotion?" A skinny woman emerged from the Earl's quarters, rubbing her eyes. She paused when she saw the knife. "Ragnar…"

"Go back to sleep, Aslaug." He said, releasing the child from his grip. The redhead looked from him to the strange woman, then back at him. She stalked towards the woman, knife in hand. Bálburunn paused when the woman placed her hand on her belly. Aslaug was with child. Floki was still laughing by the dining table.

"You…" The child's voice cracked as she turned to stare at Ragnar, horror taking over her face.

"Go home, Bálburunn. You father has missed you." Ragnar's eyes were wide and wild. The redhead clenched her jaw and swallowed. She stared at the strange woman - beautiful, but there was not a hint of muscle on her. She looked as if she had laid in bed for her entire life, being served grapes and cheese.

"Bálburunn," The skinny woman said. "Bálburunn the Bearslayer?" She walked towards the child, giving her a soft smile. She reached out to the redhead. "I have heard many stories about you. You are more beautiful than they said."

" _Don't touch me,_ " the girl hissed, slapping the woman's hand away.

"You act like Björn did when I first met him – persistently loyal to Lagertha."

"Don't you _dare_ speak their names!" She yelled. "I could kill you here!"

"I do not doubt that," The witchy woman said, sauntering over to Ragnar. "But you will not hurt a pregnant woman, now would you?" She laid a hand on her stomach.

Bálburunn swallowed.

"Floki," Ragnar said, placing a hand on Aslaug's waist, "Perhaps it is time to take your daughter home."

The gangly man stood up, throwing an arm around the redhead, leading her out of the longhouse.

Floki was excited to say the least, but Bálburunn was in too much shock to react to her father figure's joy. He talked to her about all the things that happened while she was gone, but she did not hear any of it. She did not even notice when he stopped talking. She went to open the door to his hut, but Floki stopped it with his hand.

"If I tell you where Björn and Lagertha are, will you leave me again?" The redhead looked at him. His charcoal-covered eyes were glossy. His face was more wrinkled than she remembered, red from the time spent outdoors. Even through his smile, she could see that he was on the verge of tears. She wrapped her arms around her father figure, burying her face into his chest. He immediately hugged back, placing his chin on the top of her head. "Odin blessed me with you so many years ago. He has sent you back to me. I am so happy."

Bálburunn closed her eyes, allowing tears to run down her cheeks as she gripped his shirt.

"No, I will not leave you, Floki. Never again. I promise."

* * *

 _ **Writing that last part made me kind of emotional, not gonna lie LOL! It might feel OOC for some people but I do feel like Floki would be like this if he were to have a daughter (or daughter figure ;P) idk feel free to rip me to shreds for that lmao.**_

 _ **Thank you to KrissyKitten, AliceTheCactus, and Omega-Maharan for the reviews! Feel free to fav/follow if you're enjoying the story and drop a review if you feel like it! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter takes place after the four year gap.**

* * *

"It is freezing," Floki moaned, clutching his thick coat to his body, "Why is it so cold?"

"That is because you do not have anything to heat your body – you are made of only bones." His redheaded daughter-figure said as they walked up the steps of Kattegat.

"Helga, why is my child so unkind to me?" He faked a whimper, rubbing his face on the blonde woman's shoulder.

Helga let out a laugh. "She is not wrong. You could benefit from more fat and muscle, my love."

"The women of my life are so cruel." He said, "I work, work, work, and all they do is abuse me!"

"The most work you did was carving the front of the boat!" The redhead argued, "I was the one nailing the wood together!"

Floki cackled. "Your father is not so young as he was before, child. I needed help!"

"'Help' implies that you were the one working in the first place."

"I wonder what the children will look like," Helga spoke, smiling, "It has been so long since we last saw them."

Floki hugged his lover. "They look more and more like Ragnar every time we see them. Don't you think so, Bál? Eyes of a conqueror."

The redhead didn't answer. She only nodded slightly. She still felt uncomfortable about Ragnar's children with Aslaug. Lagertha and Ragnar had always been the couple to aspire to be when she was younger, and his infidelity bothered her a lot. She could only imagine how Björn must have felt.

Bálburunn used to scream at Aslaug when she was younger, unable to fully communicate her frustration with the situation with words. As she grew older, she slowly realized that nothing would change what happened. All she could do was move forward. She was peaceful toward Aslaug, but nothing more.

Men cheered as Floki entered the longhouse, followed by Bálburunn and Helga. Bálburunn wandered off to a corner after she fetched some ale. Floki spoke with a couple men before Ragnar walked up to him, carrying his son Ubbe in one arm and a lamb in the other. Floki talked to the boy, who smiled back. Ragnar's eyes flicked the redhead in the corner. He squinted at her for a moment, before looking back to Floki.

Ragnar announced moments later that they would finally go raiding in the west again – to England.

"This time, we will not go alone, for King Horik and Jarl Borg have agreed to join us." The Earl said, grinning. "The world is changing, and we must change with it. We must act together." Ragnar stared at Siggy. Bálburunn did not know why. "For everyone's sake." He walked back to the middle of the room. "And now that I have put your minds to rest…who is hungry?"

The crowd cheered.

Food was served soon after, and Bálburunn sat beside Helga for the feast.

"Your hands are so calloused, Bál." Helga said to her, grabbing her greasy fingers.

"Is this a bad thing?" The redhead said. Helga was just as devoted to the Gods as Floki. She would not hesitate to tell Bálburunn if something was a sign. "Helga?" She was hesitating. Bálburunn could tell.

"It is just…when men think of a woman's touch, it is not something so rough and hard." Bálburunn frowned at her. It was unlike Helga to speak about men around Bálburunn – any time she tried to, the redhead would shut it down instantly. "You are almost eighteen years of age – you will need to think about marrying someone soon and starting a family. Tell me, Bál…" The woman's voice grew quieter as she leaned in to whisper into the redhead's ear, "…have you bled as a woman yet?"

Floki turned to them, staring at Helga expectantly. Bálburunn ripped her hand out of Helga's grip, returning to the chicken on her plate. She looked away from Helga, trying to find her words. Her green eyes surveyed the room, stopping on Aslaug's unimpressed expression as Ragnar held one of the serving girls' hands. He ogled the girl, who could not be older than sixteen.

"I do not wish to marry anyone," the redhead mumbled before clearing her plate quickly and exiting the building.

The night was cold on her face. She almost regretted leaving the warmth of the longhouse. She walked to the back of the building, staring at the dense forest behind it. She leaned against its wall, sighing.

She missed the days when people would comment on her strength, and not her child-bearing hips – when they would encourage her hunting skills, not force her to knit. She was never good a being womanly – Lagertha knew that. Björn knew that. She was sure that Floki still knew that, yet he was still having Helga bring up strange topics.

She wondered how people were treating Björn as he aged. They were probably telling him to go exploring and raiding, to learn how to forge a sword or survive in the woods. She almost resented him for it. She wondered how he was doing with his mother. Lagertha was always strong, a person to look up to.

The back door burst open to reveal Aslaug, red with anger as she pulled the serving girl outside by the wrist. She threw the young girl against a tree.

"You do _not_ even _look at him_ , do you understand, wench?" She hissed. Even while pregnant, she was a storm of chaos.

"Yes," the girl whimpered, wincing away from the older woman. Aslaug slapped her.

"Tonight, you will sleep with the pigs. You will not return until I say so."

The girl nodded hastily, tears running down her eyes. Aslaug released her, letting her run past Bálburunn. The two stood there for a while, before Aslaug opened her mouth.

"Do you enjoy seeing me like this, child?" The skinny woman asked, turning to lock eyes with the redhead. "Acting impulsively over my husband's affairs? Seeing me suffer as Lagertha did?"

Bálburunn stared at her. "I do not think your husband was sleeping with that girl." She chose her words carefully.

Aslaug let out a petty laugh, "Oh, but you wish he were. You wish to see me suffer as his first wife did."

"Princess Aslaug, have I done something to offend you? Have I not been loyal—"

"You have been _civil_. That is not the same as devoted." The skinny woman stalked towards her. "Your loyalties have always lied with Lagertha, even though she has not come back for you."

Bálburunn flinched. "My loyalty lies with Floki and those he remains loyal to." She wasn't completely lying.

"If that were true, would you not be in that longhouse, discussing your future as a wife?" Aslaug smirked when the girl did not respond. "Perhaps you should start to spend more time with children. It will prepare you for your motherhood. You could help me take care of Ubbe and Hvitserk, along with my future child. Would you like that, Bálburunn?"

The green eyed girl gulped. "It would please me greatly," her voice was flat as she spoke her words through gritted teeth.

"Good. It shall be done. You should come back inside; Floki will be wondering where you have gone. He will be scared that you left him again." The woman said before returning to the longhouse.

* * *

Björn glared at his mother's new husband, Earl Sigvard.

"What is the matter, boy? Did you wet the bed again?"

Björn slammed the edge of his dagger into the dining table, staring at the man. Sigvard's men laughed. Lagertha stood, walking out of the building swiftly. Sigvard sighed, standing up to follow his wife out the building. Björn tried his best to not let the horrid man get to him, devoting his time to training so he could be as far away from Sigvard as possible. It was hard though, having to feast with the sick man every night, wondering if Lagertha was being treated fairly by him. He knew she wasn't.

Björn was left alone with the old man's friends, all greasy and red from the feast. He stood up too, walking out of the longhouse and over to the stables. He picked up the dull sword he used for practicing, aligning himself with a hand-made dummy.

After about an hour of practice, he sat down on the long grass, huffing. He turned to the meadow on the south side of the building, catching the faint glimpse of Sigvard hitting something. He spotted a mop of blond hair flailing around for a moment, and his heart stopped. He clenched his fists, heading back into the building.

She walked back into the longhouse, blood dripping from her mouth. Björn immediately grabbed her.

"Mother, why would you allow him to do this to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your husband, Earl Sigvard. I saw him." He stated. Lagertha looked down.

"Björn, please."

"Please _what?_ If Bálburunn were here, she'd kill him, and yell at you! Has he hit you before? Will you let him hit you again?"

"It will never happen again." She stated plainly.

"If it does, I will kill him."

His mother smiled up at him. He grew tall in the four years since they left Kattegat, towering over his mother. She cupped his cheek.

"I said it won't." She gave him one last smile before walking away.

"What would Ragnar say?" He mumbled. She froze.

"What has it to do with your father? Nothing!" She hissed.

"Sometimes I think of him. I miss him, I can't help it."

A commotion by the entrance signalled Sigvard's return.

"Of course not, you're his son." Lagertha whispered. "You must always be proud."

"As should you for being his wife." She gave her son one last look before retiring to her bedroom. Björn sighed, turning to look down the longhouse, Sigvard sitting at the end, smirking at him.

* * *

 _ **Anyone excited for the new episode tonight? wooooooooo!**_

 _ **If you've been enjoying this story please feel free to fav/follow and comment! Thank you to bellaphant and Superdani4Ever for the reviews! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

They were feasting in Ragnar's longhouse again. This time, King Horik and Jarl Borg joined the dinner, along with their children. Bálburunn had her hood up as she gazed around the room silently, listening to bits and pieces of conversations. Ragnar sat with everyone instead of feasting at his throne. Floki, Helga, and Bálburunn sat across from him. To the right of Ragnar was King Horik and his son Ari.

"How old are you, Ari?" Ragnar asked, eyes staring the poor boy down.

"Seventeen, nearly eighteen."

"Will this be your first raid?"

The boy sighed, "Yes. I can't wait to prove myself." Bálburunn's eyes narrowed at the shakiness in his voice. "I want my father to be proud of me."

"I have a son about your age." Ragnar's eyes flicked over to the redheaded girl, then back to Ari.

"Yes, I have heard. Where is he? I would like to meet him."

Ragnar looked back to Bálburunn. "I do not know where he is. That is by his choice." He faked a smile, staring down at his food.

"Your first raid, did you say?" Floki smirked at the brown haired teenager, "My daughter attended her first raid when she was just eleven years old." He giggled mockingly. The boy's eyes brightened with realization.

"You are Floki! That means your daughter must be Bálburunn the Bearslayer." Floki grinned at the boy. "I have heard many things about her. She saved the village of Botarskal with her own two hands. She is a fierce warrior, and she is said to be very beautiful. Her red hair looks like the hot coals of Odin's hearth."

Floki slapped Bálburunn's back. She glared at him before quickly looking over the boy. He would die in battle easily, she concluded. He did not have nearly enough muscle to hold up a shield for long. Ragnar let out a chuckle, reading into the redhead's expressions.

"Is it true that she saved your son during the raid of Lindisfarne, Ragnar?"

Ragnar's eyes twinkled as he leaned forward. "It is true. She has a scar from the battle, right…" He poked the boy's forehead, just above the eyebrow, "…here." He stood up, leaving to fetch some ale.

Horik's older son, Erlendur, laughed at his brother. "Do you fancy such a woman, brother? A woman who is a better fighter than you? A woman scarred by past battles?"

"She is a heroine. I do not see what is wrong about admiring someone who has accomplished so much at such a young age."

"She builds boats, too." Floki said, "She has built many of the ones we will take to England."

"That is not something a woman should be doing." Erlendur said.

"Why not?" Ari asked. "She is skilled in many areas. Tell me Floki, is she here? I would give anything to meet her."

Bálburunn leaned back. Athelstan was staring at her with a sincere smile as he sat beside her. "Do you see how much you are admired?" He said to her quietly as the brothers argued. Helga overheard, smiling and laying her hand over the redhead's fingers.

"This is annoying." Bálburunn stood up, but a hand had already ripped off her hood, releasing her wild copper curls. Her eyes grew wide as Ari gasped.

"You're her!" He said. The girl whipped her head around to spot Ragnar, chuckling into his horn of ale while holding a baby chicken to his chest. She gave him a heated glare. "It is an honour to meet you, Bálburunn."

"Thank you." She managed to spit out before slowly sitting down.

The night felt like it was never going to end. Ari was a nice boy, sure, but he did not know how to take a hint. The adults were staring at the two of them, fawning over them like baby kittens. It infuriated her. Horik was probably already planning their marriage with Floki. She would be sure to rub Ragnar's clothes in cow shit for taking off her hood.

"And who trained you? Surely it wasn't Floki."

"I picked up the bow myself. Floki would sometimes have friends over who trained me with the sword, but I trained alone for most of my life."

The boy stared at her with fascination.

"You are amazing." He whispered.

She heard Floki cackle from a few seats over. She chugged down her ale before slamming her drinking horn onto the table. "Would you like to go outside?"

She grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the chuckling adults. "Bálburunn, is something the matter?"

She stopped, leaning against the wall of the longhouse. "Do you not get annoyed by the adults talking about us?"

"Why would I get annoyed?" The boy breathed, "My father says he can set up a marriage between the two of us. Would you like that?" He held her hand tightly, staring at her with warm brown eyes. The redhead did not know how to respond. "Can I kiss you?"

She cocked an eyebrow. She had kissed many people in her life, but none had asked permission before. She wondered if Björn would have asked if they had still lived near each other. "Yes?" She managed to choke out. She did not want to laugh at the boy, but he seemed strange to her. She had never met a boy so unconfident in her life. He shook a lot and did not seem to take manners into his own hands.

His lips were soft when he placed them on hers. His hand reached up to cup her jaw. He pushed his lips into hers once more before pulling back. She stared at him with intense emerald eyes. He gulped.

* * *

"Not hungry, Björn?" Sigvard said as they sat at the dining table.

"No."

"Any reason?"

"No reason." The blond teenager refused to make eye contact.

"Are you unhappy?" He hesitated, staring at his mother. "What can I do to make you happy? Shall I raid one of my unsuspecting neighbours so you can show off your fighting skills, and maybe slaughter them all? Show that you are truly the son of Ragnar Lothbrok?" Sigvard's men laughed. "No, believe me. I do not like to see you so solemn. So tell me, what can I do?"

"You can let me go live by a cabin in the mountains." Björn said.

"By yourself? In the mountains?"

"Yes. I'd like to test myself. Get away from all these…all these servants. All these people doing everything for us. I want to know what is essential to life, what is really important." Björn's tone didn't hold mockery, but he and Sigvard both knew he was insulting the Earl. Lagertha smiled at her son. "Will you let me?"

"No, of course not." He said, wide eyed. "I am the Earl here. What would folk think if I let my beloved stepson starve or freeze to death in some mountain pigsty?" The Earl's men laughed once more. "You understand that, don't you, my boy?"

"When I was young, a girl named Bálburunn left to the forest for over a year. Now I hear about her great feats from others."

"Bálburunn the Bearslayer is unlike you Björn. Did you even know her? She would not waste her time with the likes of you, I'm sure of it." The Earl snapped. Björn clutched his mug of ale, staring at Lagertha. He could see her ears going red. "In any case, I have promised your mother that I shall take care of you, and I will."

Lagertha and Björn exchanged a look.

* * *

 _ **So I woke up this morning to 10 new reviews for this story! I'm so excited! This one is for you, Shantigal! Thank you to Superdani4ever, bellaphant, and AliceTheCactus for the reviews as well! I'm glad everyone's enjoying this story! I promise the reunion is coming soon! :P**_


	11. Chapter 11

Bálburunn was munching on an apple as she surveyed the men training for their next raid. Ragnar was training Athelstan in the sand, teaching him techniques and different ways to block. Floki stood beside her, smirking.

"It is fun to tell people that my seventeen year old daughter does not need any training." He giggled. "It makes them very angry."

"I am surprised no one has tried to hit you, Floki." She said to the man, giving him a smile.

"Oh, they tried. Luckily for me, I am quick with my feet."

"Bálburunn!" The two turned their heads to Ragnar, who locked eyes with the teenager. "Come here, please." She walked over with hesitance, still munching her apple. Athelstan gave her a wary smile, apologizing to her with his eyes. "Athelstan must learn how to deflect without a shield. Would you be able to demonstrate?"

Before she could answer, Ragnar threw a sword at her. She caught it quickly, the apple remaining in her other hand. Ragnar pointed his sword at her before lunging. She backed up as she blocked his attacks quickly, lunging back at him when she could. He swung down at her using both hands but she deflected it to her left, rolling to the right shortly after, she jabbed at his thighs, but he jumped back before she could hit him.

They circled each other for a moment before reengaging in the fight. Floki giggled in the distance. The redhead peered around to see the men staring at the two of them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ragnar take a swing. She threw her apple at his sword, ducking and rolling forward, standing behind him and slashing at his shoulder. He turned quickly, blocking her attack and engaging in another dance of swords. Bálburunn noticed that he was weak when it came to a certain angle in his shoulder, perhaps the consequence of a previous wound.

She used it to her advantage. He slashed down at her from that angle and she deflected it harder than usual, knocking him off balance. He brought his sword up just in time for them to finish at a draw, both blades pressed against each other's throats.

The crowd surrounding them applauded. Ragnar's eyes twinkled as he smiled at the teenager. She knew exactly what he was doing – he was trying to motivate the men for the journey ahead of them. It was working.

Athelstan gave her a grin, clapping along with the other men.

"You see, Athelstan?" Ragnar said to the priest, clapping a hand on his back, "That is how you defend yourself." The Earl winked at the redhead.

"You owe me an apple, Ragnar." The girl said with a smile, sticking the sword in the ground and walking back to Floki.

* * *

Floki and Bálburunn were loading the boats with crates of food. The day had finally come where they would sail for England. Aslaug almost forced Bálburunn to stay, but Ragnar managed to convince her that the teenager was of more use on the battlefield than tending to children. The redhead straightened her back, wiping the sweat off her forehead. The sun was already at its peak in the sky, burning down on her. King Horik clumped down the docks, followed by his sons. Ari stared at the girl, giving her a soft smile. Ragnar followed them, wearing his regular smirk.

They set sail less than an hour later. Floki leaned against the main mast, crossing his arms as Bálburunn sat beside him.  
"Are you jealous?" Ragnar asked the boney man, referring to King Horik's boats that were sailing alongside them. Floki let out a giggle.

"They won't even make it out of the fjord." He stated, scratching at the charcoal under his eyes.

Ragnar laughed, clapping his hand on Floki's arm before walking towards the King.

"I give him week at the most," The redhead stated, covering her head with a hood. The sun always turned her pink on voyages. The year before, the sun had burnt her so badly on the shoulders that they blistered up. She had strange scars from the burn still. She would not make the same mistake as last time.

Floki let out another giggle. "My child, you give them too much credit. Three days is my guess."

Bálburunn reached up to him, giving him a pseudo-handshake. "We shall see."

They raised the sails, propelling the boats down the river.

A storm threw them around the water that night. Floki cried out to the gods, screaming at Thor to let them pass freely. Bálburunn sat at the back of the boat, clutching the stern under a thick cloak. Ari stood beside her, spilling his guts into the sea.

"Do you get sick often?" The girl asked, irritation laced in her voice.

"Only when the winds are rough." The brunet choked out before throwing up once more. Bálburunn rolled her eyes.

Ragnar let out a laugh to his crew members, sticking out his tongue.

"At least someone is having fun." The redhead mumbled. She flinched when she noticed Floki's eyes widen. She followed his view, spotting the tear in the boat's sail. Athelstan struggled to keep the fabric steady from the harsh winds.

"I hear the sound of waves hitting rocks!" Floki shouted, running across the boat.

"Oars!" Ragnar shouted.

The men scrambled to stick their oars through their holes, turning the boat so that it would not crash into the rocky shore. Floki grabbed Bálburunn's cloak, crouching and hugging her damp head.

"My child, will you pray to the Gods with me?" He asked, staring into her emerald eyes. She nodded, shaking from the cold.

 _Thor, steer us to land. Odin, grant us fair winds._

Hours later, the storm faded, but there was no coast to be seen.

"We've been blown miles off course," Athelstan said, clutching the ropes of the mast. "Who knows where we are?"

"The Gods know, priest!" Floki answered, fidgeting.

"Where are all the ships?" Ragnar almost whispered, whipping his head around. "How many do you see?"

"Only four," The bony man replied.

"Father! Father, come see!" Erlendur spoke, pointing ahead. Horik scrambled to his son.

"Gods bless you, my boy! Land! I told my sons, Ragnar always finds land!"

Ragnar grinned. Floki ran up to his friend, clapping him on the back. "Where do you suppose we are?" Ragnar whispered.

"I build the boats, Ragnar. You are the navigator."

Bálburunn steadily fetched her shield, sword, and bow. One by one, the men and women jumped out of the boats with their weapons, dragging the wooden structures to shore.

They explored the strange land. It had damp forests scattered around the beach. They walked along a small stream bed, Floki and Ragnar leading the pack with Bálburunn shortly behind. They decided to camp where Floki found a school of fish.

Bálburunn was leaning against a tree, eating some shredded chicken that was handed out earlier. "It is too quiet," She said to her father-figure, who was standing only meters away.

"They are watching us surely, my child." He giggled, throwing a cup of ale back. "It is a wonder why they have not attacked yet."

"What is Ragnar thinking?" She stared at the man, who was sitting, munching on an apple by the stream. "If we stay here any longer, we will become sheep ready for slaughter."

"Ragnar knows what he is doing." Floki said, crouching, "Well, I hope he does."

Horik's sons were laying down in the distance, staring at Bálburunn. They laughed with each other, staring at her more while they talked. "If someone does not kill those boys, I will do it myself." She mumbled. She hoped Floki had not heard her, but his giggle proved otherwise.

All of a sudden, an arrow pierced through Ari's chest.

 _There goes my future husband,_ the redhead thought.

"Ari!" Horik cried out.

"Shields!" Ragnar shouted.

Bálburunn grabbed her wooden shield and sword, pulling Floki along behind her. She cursed him for not bringing his own shield. They all gathered, creating a shield wall.

"If you fight well, Odin will surely take you to Valhalla!" Horik yelled. The vikings cheered, but maintained their shield wall. The Englishmen charged at them. Bálburunn screamed as she jumped at one, striking her sword down into his skull. One tried to get at her throat, but she dodged his lunge easily, grabbing his arm and dislocating his elbow, allowing his sword to drop before stabbing him in the neck.

Floki jumped around the fighting grounds, slitting the throats of the Englishmen with his small daggers.

Ragnar sent Athelstan to help Horik, but Athelstan got caught in between two soldiers.

"Floki, help Horik!" Ragnar yelled, slicing his way over to Athelstan.

Bálburunn and Floki exchanged looks before they made their way over to the king. "Torstein, we're going around!" Floki yelled at their blond friend, hacking at Englishmen with an axe.

They reached the other group of men, joining the shield wall.

"Open!" Floki shouted. The wall let in around ten soldiers who met their fates quickly. Bálburunn stabbed one in the chest before they closed the wall again.

Floki tripped over the last of the Englishmen. He wobbled a bit before his redheaded child caught him. They cheered along with the other northmen.

They marched upon a building Athelstan called 'Winchester'. He told them there would be plenty of treasure in its walls. They stalked up to the village, hiding in the tall grass. The bell began chiming as they got close enough.

The town was abandoned when they got there, but soldiers ran out soon after, charging at the northmen. Bálburunn jumped onto a soldier's shield, slamming her sword into his neck. Floki fought them off with his axe while Torstein took care of the runners with his bow.

They stared at the monastery doors.

"It could be a trap."

"Shield wall!"

Four men slowly crept up to the doors, pushing them open. Nothing hid at the other end. Ragnar smiled.

"Open."

Floki sauntered into the church. "There should be treasure. He said there would be treasure!" Floki pointed his axe at Athelstan, and then turned to Ragnar. "Why do you always listen to him? Where is it?"

"It's over there." Athelstan pointed to the table at the end of the hall.

"There is no treasure! This is a table!"

"You're mistaken, King Horik. It is under the table."

They pushed the table over, revealing a trap door. The men cheered, pulling out several chests and bones. Ragnar talked to Athelstan on the steps. Floki would not stop looking at the two.

"Stop it," Bálburunn said, smacking the boney man. He turned his head back to her, reaching down for more treasure.

"I do not like that priest." He mumbled.

"I know that. You are jealous of him and Ragnar."

"Shut your mouth, child." Floki said, pulling her into his chest.

Everyone spread out into the town, trying to find stragglers. Bálburunn found several men hiding by the horses. She dragged one into the hall, followed by Torstein and his captor. Floki had found the main priest, who they stripped and tied to a post.

"Lets have some fun with him." Horik said.

The redhead went back into the town, following the faint smell of bread. It led her to a kitchen, where Ragnar and a few other men were looting. The men found several gold chalices and dinnerware in the ovens, piling them all together before throwing them into a sack. Ragnar was transfixed by some seeds on a plate. Bálburunn frowned at him, stepping closer.

He reached a hand out to get her attention. He stood, grabbing a blanket that was hanging by one of the barrels.

"Ragnar, what…" She saw the child before she could finish her sentence.

They were so young; she could not tell if it was a girl or boy. Their hair was a similar shade to hers, but they looked at the two Vikings with wide brown eyes. Ragnar placed a finger to his lips before setting the blanket over the child. He grabbed Bálburunn's arm and led her out.

When they got back to the main hall, the priest already had several arrows in him. Floki was smirking but Athelstan looked like he was going to throw up. He ran up the stairs before another arrow was drawn. Ragnar watched quietly from the back. Bálburunn walked up to Floki, who was enjoying the show. Athelstan took a dagger, walking over to the half-dead man, cupping his head. He mumbled something to the priest before slitting his throat. Floki rolled his eyes, turning away to his daughter.

* * *

 _ **I guess I felt like being nice today! Here's another chappy! Thank you to Omega-Maharan (I like your suggestion!), bellaphant, Shantigal, and Superdani4Ever for the reviews! The reunion is not far off! (I swear lol)**_

 _ **If you like this story please follow/fav and feel free to drop a review! Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Jarl Borg has invaded his lands while Ragnar was away. He killed all that stood against him. Rollo, Siggy, Princess Aslaug and her children have all fled Kattegat." Björn whispered to his mother.

"I cannot believe this. What are the Gods thinking?"

"Ragnar will come back. He will come back to fight for his land and we must help him."

Lagertha looked at her son. "We can't."

"But you used to-"

"It's not Earl Sigvard's quarrel. Why should he fight to restore Ragnar's lands?"

"You could ask him!" Björn argued, exhasparated. His mother stood silent. He scoffed.

"I miss her too, Björn. I miss your father, Floki, and Bálburunn. But the Earl will not agree to this."

Later that night, Björn passed by his mother's bedroom, but stopped when he heard her grunts of protest. He drew his dagger.

"Don't _ever_ treat me like your whore! I am your _wife,_ I am not your whore. Do you understand?" Lagertha's muffled voice shouted from the other side.

The door opened shortly after, revealing his disordered mother. She looked at her son, then at his dagger.

"He's asleep. Go to bed."

"But he-"

"I said go to bed. He will not harm me." He stared at the disheveled and sweaty woman. "But thank you." She kissed his head.

* * *

A priest came to question the northmen in the afternoon. Ragnar told him he intended to make peace with the Englishmen, and negotiate land claims. Before the priest left, King Horik killed on of the Englishmen, smashing the poor boy's face in while Floki giggled in the background. The other men laughed with him but Ragnar did not seem impressed.

They rode to Wessex the next day, exchanging Ragnar for the King's son as hostages.

The King's son was fat. He smelled of meat and pungent perfume. She wrinkled her nose as he rode past her. Floki let out a giggle at her expression.

Floki and Bálburunn spent the rest of the day carving out statuettes of the gods from the wood scraps laying around. She hid her Thor on Ragnar's bed, and gave her Sif carving to Athelstan, who thanked her even though Floki was laughing at him in the background.

Ragnar returned not long after, ready to discuss plans. He sat by the feast table, petting a baby ram while chatting with the King and his advisors. A horn blew before they could finish their discussion. Everyone stood, staring at the Viking boat approaching them.

"That's Thorvard!" Horik said, running to the shore. "Thorvard, what brings you here?"

"I bring grave news for Ragnar Lothbrok." Bálburunn and Floki walked over, standing behind Ragnar. "Your lands are lost, invaded by Jarl Borg. Your family has fled to a place only the Gods know. Now Jarl Borg lives in your hall and rules in your place."

Ragnar stared at Thorvard, wide eyed. He dropped the animal and ran off to his tent. Floki and Bálburunn exchanged a look, following him.

"Are we leaving tonight?" Floki asked, pushing the curtain aside. Ragnar threw his sheathed sword at the boney man, giving him a headshake.

"Tomorrow, first light." Bálburunn grabbed his chest and a bag of apples, rushing them out to their boat. She came back to his tent, where Horik was already talking to Ragnar.

"If you will permit this man Athelstan, to remain with me, he can do the talking." Horik clapped his hand on Athelstan's back.

"Athelstan is a free man." Ragnar said, rolling up his blankets, "It is his choice."

"If I can be of help to King Horik, then I am happy to stay." The ex-priest said.

"I am surprised to hear you say that, for you know my family better than anyone." Ragnar said to Athelstan, clutching one of the tent poles.

"You've always said how important these contacts are for the future and prosperity of all your people. So is it not more important for me to remain here?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ragnar asked softly. Athelstan turned to look at Floki, then back at Ragnar. "Then so be it. If you change your mind, your friends will be leaving at first light."

Bálburunn looked at Athelstan, but Floki grabbed her arm and led her out.

* * *

Helga met them at the shore. Ragnar jumped out of the boat, splashing in the water as he ran up to her.

"Are my family here?"

"No, but I know where they are." The blonde woman said. Bálburunn and Floki jumped out of the boat, following Ragnar. "Siggy sent a boy to tell me, a farmer's son."

"Take me there."

"Tomorrow. After you have slept." She said, gently placing a hand on the man's chest.

"I shan't sleep. Jarl Borg has taken away my sleep." He ran over to the men remaining on the ship. "Unload!"

Floki sat on the shore beside Helga, while the redhead gave the woman a hug. "What happened, Floki?" She asked shortly after.

"Thor was angry with us. He beat his anvil and the waves grew ever taller, soaked the boats. And on went down, heavy with water. We saw it, and heard the cries of the men hauled down into the deep." Helga stared. Bálburunn walked off to help unload the boat.

Helga made a feast for them that night. She braided Bálburunn's hair as they ate, mostly in silence. The redhead could tell that Helga wanted to talk, but the weight of the air was far too heavy. The men ate quickly. Ragnar sat by the fire, drinking heavily.

Floki and Helga went to bed for the night, leaving Bálburunn by her cot and Ragnar by the fire. She laid down to sleep, but opened her eyes when she felt something being placed on her bed. She looked up to see the carving she made, with Ragnar crouching behind it. His face was red from the alcohol. She sat up, staring at his big, sloppy smile.

"Thor?" He asked, wiggling the carving in his hand.

She nodded. "I gave Athelstan Sif."

Ragnar let out a chuckle. The chuckle turned into a hearty laugh. Bálburunn could hear Floki and Helga moving around in their room.

"Shut your mouth, you drunk buffoon!" Floki yelled from the bedroom, which made Ragnar laugh even harder. He rustled her hair with his other hand, kissing her on the forehead.

"Funny child." He said with a grin. "Thank you. I shall cherish it."

* * *

It rained the entire walk to Aslaug's hideout. It soaked through Floki's wool cloak, but Bálburunn's bear fur was left dry. She threw half of it over her father figure, who took it, shaking from the cold. Helga gave Ragnar a look, nodding at him before he took off running. Bálburunn spotted the small farmhouse in the distance.

"Aslaug agreed to _that_?" The redhead asked. Aslaug was born a princess, and always treated farmers like slaves. Bálburunn could only imagine how many complaints Aslaug had about their new home.

She walked into the house, where Ragnar had already greeted his children. He was sitting by the table next to Rollo, holding a Billie goat.

"Why is he always holding baby animals?" The redhead muttered, causing Floki to giggle.

"I want to attack Kattegat." Ragnar announced as they poured in. "I want to destroy Jarl Borg. I want to make him suffer as he has made my family suffer. I want to kill that madr strodinn with my bare hands."

"Then I must be frank with you, brother." Rollo grabbed Ragnar's shoulder. "I know you lost boats in the storm, but it's a pity you didn't return with more men. As it is we have no chance of defeating Jarl Borg or regaining Kattegat."

"Then we find more men."

"There are no more men to find!" Rollo raised his voice. "Believe me, I've tried."

Bálburunn stepped forward. "I have the horn of Botarskal. I can call to them for help." She said. Ragnar smiled at her.

"Forged by Odin's flames, Bálburunn the Bearslayer, I am in great debt to you." He said, gripping her head and kissing her forehead thrice.

"How many people would that be, Bálburunn?" Rollo asked. "Jarl Borg has well over a hundred men and I have only rounded up fewer than twenty to fight for Ragnar. What's worse, the news of your arrival has only made our discovery more certain, Ragnar."

She sighed. "I must admit, the town is not that large. Fourty men at the most."

Rollo sighed, punching the table. "That is not enough!"

"Jarl Borg has placed a fortune on your head, Ragnar. We will make ill sight of friends here."

"Have you called for Lagertha?" Everyone fell silent, staring at the redhead. Floki let out a giggle. "You know where she is, don't you? If she hears of your family being driven out, surely she will…"

"We cannot rely on hope alone, Bálburunn. Lagertha is a stubborn woman."

"Is it not worth a try?" Rollo shook his head at the girl, crossing his arms. She huffed. "I am thankful I am not a man, and that I do not have to suffer my pride." She mumbled. "I will ride to Botarskal tonight then. If I ride all night, I can make it back here with the men and women tomorrow evening."

"My child-" Floki started.

"I will come back. I promise." She squeezed Floki's hand before leaving the farmhouse to mount one of their horses.

* * *

 _ **Kinda stole that last line from a Bjorn fic I've been reading. I'll link it at the end if you want to check it out! It's really good! Thank you to the guest, Shantigal, anelle25, and Superdani4Ever for the reviews! Next chapter is the reunion :) It's a longer one too so hopefully that's something to look forward to! If you like this story please fav/follow and feel free to drop a review! Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **As for her opinion on Athelstan, she sees him as an ally, and trusts him because Ragnar trusts him (and Athelstan has given her no reason to not trust him). However, she feels conflicted because obviously Floki isn't a fan, so she'll sort of pick on him in a way, like with the carvings, basically calling Athelstan Ragnar's wife. Hopefully that clears things up! :)**_

 _ **Good fanfic I've been reading:**_ /works/10534929/chapters/23259960


	13. Chapter 13

It took days for them to arrive, but they finally made it to where Ragnar was rumoured to be staying. Björn could spot Floki's gangly figure in the distance, standing beside a woman who he could only assume was Helga. They were missing a certain person with red locks.

"It has been a long time." Ragnar said, clutching his chain mail as they rode up to him.

"Hello, Ragnar." Lagertha smiled, dismounting her horse. Björn dismounted as well, walking up to his father. "I heard of your troubles. I have brought these warriors to help you."

Ragnar's piercing blue eyes locked onto Björn. He walked towards the teenager, who now exceeded his height.

"And you are?" Ragnar asked, eyes twinkling.

"I'm your s-" Ragnar brought him into a strong hug. "Father." Björn breathed.

"I always knew in my heart that I would see you again." Ragnar said, holding Björn's head. "But I never guess it would be in such circumstances."

They pulled away. "Who can guess the plans and ways of the Gods? But now they have contrived to bring us back and I for one am glad for it."

Ragnar smiled, looking over Björn once more. He grabbed his arms, feeling the muscle underneath.

"Ha!" The father said, backing away, "I do not need to ask if you have been fed well. You have grown so tall. When this is over, we shall have many stories to tell."

"You and I, father, are bound both by ties of memory and blood." The blond teenager stated.

"It seems your mother and I have produced a son that is both strong and wise."

"And if my sister had lived, she would have been the same."

"Yes. And you are right to carry her memory, as do I." Ragnar's hand dropped from his son's face.

"For a long time, father, I feel I have carried nothing else but memories. But now, here, in this place, with you and with my mother, I feel…reborn. As if I have a life to lead."

Ragner smiled once more, looking up to the sky, before pulling his child in for another hug.

"Far too long." He pulled his song along with him, back to the farmhouse.

"Floki," Björn whispered as he spotted the boney man, standing by the entrance.

"Yes! Yes!" He squeaked, jumping over to hug the boy. "You stayed true to your path!"

"And Helga, it is good to see you." Björn said to the blonde lady standing near them.

"You as well, Björn. Is your mother with you?"

"Yes, she is just directing the men. She will come inside shortly." Helga nodded, walking into the field to wave at his mother.

"Come inside, Björn! We have much to discuss!" Floki said, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Did you pass Bálburunn by any chance?"

Björn's grey eyes widened. "No. Was she here? Did she return to you after all, Floki? I have only heard news of her exploits."

The man grinned. "She will be bringing back men from Botarskal to fight for Ragnar. She returned to Kattegat not long after you and your mother left. She has led the men on many raids to the east since, and she came with us to England."

"I am glad to hear she is making a name for herself."

Floki giggled. "Yes, she is my hearthfire. Now, enough about her, what about you?"

* * *

Bálburunn woke up beside a mop of curly brown locks. Askel was his name, if she remembered correctly. She slowly removed his hand from her waist, placing it on her pillow. It was a fun night, but she did not want him to get the impression that it would be a regular thing.

She arrived at Botarskal late last night, joining the drunken men for what was left of the feast. She managed to get her clothes on before a man burst through the door.

"Askel, the horses are almost ready. Bothvar says we will be leaving as soon as possible. We need to find…" The man did a double take. "Oh. Bálburunn, you're here too. I assume you heard me?"

She gave him a nod, scratching her head. "I'll get my horse."

The man nodded before leaving. The redhead went to step outside before Askel let out a noise.

"Bearslayer, wait."

She turned to him. He was still laying down, but he turned his head to face her.

"What is it?"

"Last night was…" He sighed. "Will we be…"

"Do you know who is commanding the men? I must speak with them." She interrupted.

"It is me, my lady."

"You? Commanding?" She did not wish to insult him, but she found it hard to believe.

He laughed. "Yes, Bearslayer. Did you wish to get rid of me that easily?"

She didn't reply. "You'd best get ready. We need to leave shortly."

The sun was already setting when Bálburunn caught sight of the farmhouse. She whistled to Askel, pointing at the building before taking off, eager to get back to her father.

* * *

"I hear horses." Rollo said, standing to look out the window. The faint thunder of hooves sounded from the distance.

"It is Bálburunn with the men of Botarskal. I foresaw it this morning."

Björn stared at Aslaug. He did not fully believe she was a völva, but he did not wish to cause any chaos within the already messy family. Floki clapped him on the back.

"What do you say? Shall we greet my child?"

Björn gave him a smile. The two stood up, walking out of the house.

She was beautiful. He could barely see her, but he could already tell. Her crimson locks almost glowed from the sunset, cascading over her white fur cloak. As she got closer he could make out her pink lips, slightly parted from heavy breathing. Floki waved at her, and her white teeth appeared in a wide smile as she waved back. Björn could feel his heart beating faster.

"The men will be here shortly." She said as she dismounted, walking up to her father figure. They gave each other a quick hug. She noticed the person behind him, but ignored them for now.

"We had some guests arrive earlier today. Hopefully we can make room." Floki giggled, stepping out of the way.

"What do you…" Her eyes widened. The blond boy smiled at her. She could barely call him a boy now, however, since he was taller than Floki now. "Björn?" She almost whispered.

"I'll let you two catch up." The boney man said, receding back into the farmhouse.

"It is good to see you." Björn's voice was soft and low as he smiled. "Mother and I have brought some men to help fight the Jarl."

"I told them you two would come if we asked." She mumbled. "They didn't believe me." They stood there, smiling at each other for a long moment. "Well, don't be a stranger. Come here!" She pulled him into a tight hug. Björn breathed in her scent, burying his face in her curls. She smelled like pine and salt water. Bálburunn rustled his hair as they pulled away. She placed her hands on his arms, feeling his muscles underneath. "Oh, Björn, you have grown so much," She said, "you are not the awkward boy I once knew."

"So have you." He smiled down at her. "For a long time, I clung to the memories of you, hoping I could see you again. I've heard stories of what you've done for Botarskal, as well as your triumphs in battle. Who I see in front of me is even better than who I remember."

"You flatter me, Björn. They would have been better if you were there." She smiled. She pulled him back in for a hug, kissing the side of his head. "Your father has missed you. I have missed you. I am glad the Gods have brought you back to us."

The sound of horses clopping up made them pull apart slowly. Askel rode up on his white steed, eyeing the two. "Where shall we be camping?"

"Anywhere is fine, Askel. Thank you." Bálburunn said. She turned back to Björn. "Now, where is Lagertha?"

A feast was already underway as they opened the door to the small home. It was too small for the amount of people it was holding, but they were all family, so it did not matter. Ubbe and Hvitserk were running around, chasing one another with fake daggers while Aslaug lectured them to calm down. Floki and Helga were leaning against each other, staring at Bálburunn and Björn with drunken smiles. Siggy and Rollo attempted to clear the dirty plates and bowls. Ragnar looked up from the table, spotting the redhead.

"The trip went well?"

"Yes, the men are setting up camp now."

"They can sup with my men if they should like to." The blonde shield maiden stood, smiling at Bálburunn. The redhead grinned.

"Lagertha," She said, hugging the woman. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Look at you. You have grown strong, Bálburunn." Lagertha smiled at her, placing her hands on either side of the redhead's face. "You have already made a name for yourself at such a young age. Björn has been training harder since he heard of your defeat of the bear."

The redhead grinned. "Perhaps it's time for a practice fight, then."

Björn poured himself some ale. "If you want. You will lose this time, though." He murmured, smirking.

"We shall see about that."

"Enough with the pleasantries," Ragnar interrupted, dragging Björn to the table. "Let's make a plan."

Everyone circled the table, Bálburunn sitting between Björn and Floki.

"So?" Lagertha placed her hands on the table.

"Even with your additional forces and the men from Botarskal, we cannot attack Kattegat and hope to succeed." Torstein said. "Jarl Borg is well dug in."

"What do you propose?"

"We want to drive Jarl Borg out of Kattegat." Rollo started, "He has no idea we have been reinforced."

"And what would make him leave Kattegat, where he can winter in safety?" Torstein asked.

"The one thing that would threaten his whole existence there."

"And what would that be?" Floki asked, stroking his chin.

"Food." Bálburunn said, staring at Rollo. The bearded man smiled.

"Yes. A few of us will go into the town and destroy the winter grain stores." Ragnar turned to his brother, listening intently with sparkling eyes.

"I will do it! I will go." Floki said, grinning.

"No." Ragnar interrupted. "My son and I shall go." He scratched his beard. "And Bálburunn. We'll only need a few men."

Bálburunn looked at Björn, then to Ragnar, nodding her head. She gripped Björn's knee under the table, wiggling it, causing him to give her a small smile. Aslaug gave her a strange look.

Ragnar and Aslaug eventually put the children to bed, retiring for the night. Everyone else walked out to the camps, who seemed to take a liking to one another. Three of the men were singing along to a harp player's melody. Several men were surrounding a small campfire, drinking and laughing. Bálburunn, Lagertha, and Björn joined them while Floki, Helga, Rollo, and Siggy went to get drinks.

"So, tell me, how was it to lead a raid?" Björn asked the redhead, who gave him a smile.

"A bit of a headache, if I am to be honest. It is hard to control men who are three times your age, let alone boss them around." She laughed. Lagertha chuckled.

"And? How did you do it?" The blonde woman asked, leaning forward.

"I wasn't really able to control them in the end. Well, not truly. They decided amongst each other to follow me after I cut down a village one night."

"A _village?_ "

The redhead nodded, scratching her head with a shy smile. "It is easy if you know where to hide." She slapped a hand on Björn's knee. "One day, you shall lead raids, and perhaps the men will listen to you." She laughed.

"Björn has expressed the desire to start a pilgrimage into the mountains." Lagertha said, eyeing her son. "To test his skills."

Bálburunn stared at the blond boy, smiling. "Is that so?"

He nodded, staring at the fire. "I would like to know what it truly means to survive."

"Well, then. I shall tell you this," The redhead leaned over, locking eyes with Björn. "When I first engaged with Ógurligr in battle, I cursed myself. I thought I was the stupidest person in the world." Björn laughed at that, leaning his head back to look at the sky. "But once it was over, I felt reborn – like there was a purpose for me." She placed a hand on his knee. "I pray to the Gods that you will feel the same after your trip."

Björn smiled back. "You have faith I will succeed?"

"Well, what else are those new muscles for, Björn Ragnarsson? Surely not for simple farming." She reached over, grabbing his arm, causing him to laugh. Lagertha gave the two a knowing look before heading off to bed. Bálburunn studied the people around the campfire. Floki and Helga were dancing drunkenly in the distance, while Rollo and Siggy spoke amongst each other. Askel stared at the two, bringing his cup of ale to his face. "Tell me, Björn. How are things with your mother? She did not arrive with her new husband. Did something happen?"

Björn's smile immediately went away. He sighed, staring at the fire. "Sigvard is a pathetic man. He hides in his longhouse, making jokes of me, and disrespecting my mother."

Bálburunn nodded solemnly. "Would you like me to kill him?" She whispered, looking at the flames.

Björn let out a laugh. "If anyone is to kill him, it will be me." He smiled down at her. The fire was lighting up her copper tresses, giving her a supernatural look. _Gods, she is beautiful._ She noticed his stare, looking up at him with bright green eyes, cocking an eyebrow. "I-Is Aslaug faring well with you? I did not like her when she first came to Kattegat, and I did not make any efforts to know her."

Bálburunn looked away for a moment, noticing Askel's missing body. "She has not been _unkind_ to me, but I do not believe she likes me. She has asked me to start helping her look after her children, among other things." Björn gave her a look. "Yes, I know. Strange, isn't it?" She grinned at him. "Everyone knows I am the least mother-like person in Kattegat." She drank from her cup of ale, staring at the fire before looking back at him. "It feels good to talk about these things. I have not had someone listen to me for a long time."

"Floki does not talk to you?"

"He has not been himself recently. I believe he and Helga are having trouble making a baby. He has been saying strange things…"

"You don't have to talk about it if you do not want to." He could sense her hesitation.

She smiled at him once more, before pulling him into a tight hug. "Oh, how I have missed you, Björn." She pulled away, staring into his eyes. His chin was chiseled, with high cheekbones. His soft grey-blue eyes stared down at her. She sighed. "I must go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bálburunn."

She made her way to her tent, slightly buzzed from the ale. She unbuttoned her cloak, throwing it onto her bed. She pulled her dress halfway up her body. That's when she heard a creak come from the corner of the tent. She tried to push the dress back down, but a pair of hands grabbed her arms. She felt their body behind her. "What is—"

"Why sleep with me at all if you are only going to give another person the same lusty eyes?" Askel's deep voice whispered into her ear. His hands slipped down her body, landing at the hem of her undertrousers. She tried to wiggle free, but his hands were holding her tight. "Once I have someone, I do not lose focus." His words were slurred. She kicked behind her, hitting his kneecap hard, causing him to grunt while loosening his grip. She threw off her dress before he could use it against her again.

"Get out." She growled.

"No. Not until I get what I want." He charged at her, knocking her onto the bed and crawling on top of her. She punched him in the face, but his inebriated state made him indifferent to the pain.

"Get off of me!" She punched him again, this time in the temple. He fell over, which allowed her to scrambled to her feet, running over to her chest. She unlocked it quickly, pulling out her dagger. His hand caught her wrist and he knocked her over. She landed on the ground hard, blade falling out of her hand. He jumped onto her, grabbing her wrists once more. "Stop!" She hissed. She kneed him hard in the groin, causing him to hiss and fall over. She grabbed her dagger, hair whipping around as she placed it to his neck. "Get up." She demanded. The man laid there, hands up to his ears. " _Get up_!" She said louder. He scrambled to his feet. "Now get out of my tent. Don't you dare lay a hand on me again." A footstep caused her to look over to the tent's entrance. There stood Björn, wide eyed and panting.

Askel spat at Björn before marching out of the tent. The blond stared at Bálburunn. "Did he hurt you?" His voice was quiet. She shook her head, placing the dagger back in the chest. "Are you alright?"

"He did not hurt me," She reaffirmed.

"That does not mean you are alright." Björn said, staring at her. "What if he comes back?"

"What if he does?" She asked, sitting on her bed. "I will be prepared."

"You just locked your weapon away."

"I can take care of myself, Björn. He won't harm me." She said to him with a pointed tone.

"That is what my mother said, and yet…" He sighed. He wanted to say something, but the words would not come out.

"Stay if you wish, Björn." The redhead sighed in defeat, kicking off her shoes. "But I must warn you, I sleep nude." His face grew red. Even in the darkness, she could tell. She laughed. "That was a joke."

He dragged a small table over to the tent's entrance, sitting on it and crossing his arms. She crawled into bed, staring at his figure, which was outlined by the moonlight.

"Björn, you need to get some rest. Tomorrow we need-"

"I'm not going to leave you here alone and unarmed." He said, unmoved.

"I didn't ask you to." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Just sleep in my bed if you feel so uneasy. I could not stand to see you on the battleground half-awake."

He turned to look at her. Half her face was covered by her furs. Her mop of orange curls peeked out from the bed. He sighed, walking over to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and dressed down, removing his shirt. The muscles on him were rippling, and she could not help but take notice.

"You really _have_ been training." She said, letting out a giggle while sitting up. He rolled his eyes with a smile and crawled in. She began undoing the braids that were placed in her hair a few days ago, letting the tangled locks fall freely across her shoulders. She felt warm fingertips brush against her back, between her shoulder blades.

"You got the tattoo." He murmured, tracing over the dark lines that were shaped into a bear.

"Yes." She turned to him, flinching slightly at how close his face was to her. She looked down to his lips, then up to his solemn eyes. "You should get some rest, Björn." She whispered before laying down, facing away from him. She heard him sigh.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to KrissyKitten, Shantigal, Aya Fuyuka, and rache919 for the reviews! if you like this story please fav/follow and feel free to drop a review! See you next time!**_


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as the sun set the next day, Bálburunn, Ragnar, Björn, and a few other men headed into Kattegat. Ragnar led them, crouching low as they crossed a small stream near some fencing. They huddled inside the gates of a chicken coop, staring out at the village.

"Olrik, Erik, sneak through the water to the docks." Ragnar said, eyes wide. "Once there, create a… distraction, something that will lead the guards away." The men nodded. "The children and I shall do the rest."

Olrik and Erik snuck off, wading down the stream. The trio ducked when they spotted a guard walk past them. They slowly stuck their heads back up, peering at the guard who was now talking to another man.

Ragnar turned to Björn. "Don't fear death. If it comes, embrace it as if you're lying down next to a beautiful woman." Ragnar winked at Bálburunn at the end of his sentence. She frowned at him. He turned to his son again. "Ever since you were eight years old, all I heard was 'father, father, I want to come with you, I'm ready. Father, I want to fight.' Well, here we are." He clapped a hand on Björn's back, and reached over with his other hand to rustle Bálburunn's hair. "And with Kattegat's greatest fighter, no less." He breathed in deeply, grinning.

Björn and Bálburunn followed Ragnar around a building, stalking gently as to avoid making any noise. Ragnar peered over his shoulder to the other side of the building, sighing as they waited for Olrik and Erik's distraction. Their horns sounded and Ragnar gripped his axe. Hounds began barking as the three of them crept through an alley. Bálburunn nocked and arrow into her bow. A man came running over to the dogs, asking them where the horn blowers were. The redhead released the arrow, hitting the man in the skull. They snuck across the dead body, keeping low. Bálburunn heard Erik's pained screams in the distance. Björn slit another man's throat, covering his mouth. They unhinged the mill doors, sneaking in while the guards were yelling.

Ragnar jumped up onto the mill, pulling out some grain and hitting flint to start a fire.

"Ragnar." Björn said, grabbing Bálburunn's arm and pointing to a man approaching them.

"It's me," Olrik said.

"Come quick! Help." Björn said. Bálburunn was blowing on the grain, trying to get it to light. She looked up when she heard the uneven footsteps of Olrik. His leg was slashed and bleeding. "How bad is it?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

The grain finally caught, and Ragnar joined the redhead in blowing air into the fire. They began throwing the flaming stalks into the mills, but the guards' voices were getting louder. The mills began to glow from the inside.

The four rushed over to the exit, but Olrick collapsed, grunting in pain. Björn rushed over to him. "Come, come." He threw Olrick's arm over his shoulder. Bálburunn helped the other side while Ragnar ushered them out.

They managed to escape the town, avoiding the guards. They rested Olrick on a large boulder in the forest for a moment, catching their breath.

Ragnar started laughing, staring up at the branches and leaves above. "That was fun. Having my son with me gives me strength."

Björn smiled. "We should do more of this."

"Yes, my son. And so we shall."

* * *

Bálburunn was hiding in a small wood with the rest of the men, waiting for the signal that Jarl Borg arrived. She crouched beside Björn, who held a steady glance in front of him. Askel was behind her, burning a hole into her head with a stare.

Floki blew his horn.

The men jumped to their feet, grabbing their shields and weapons, walking out of the forest. Floki stood in front of them, smirking at Jarl Borg. Ragnar walked up to the boney man, standing beside him. The men formed a long horizontal line.

Bálburunn let out a battle cry, shoving her sword into the air. The rest of the men yelled with her, bumping their weapons against their shields. Jarl Borg ordered his men to charge.

Bálburunn cut down three men in a row, swiping her sword with precision as the men around her yelled. She blocked a man's axe, which became embedded in her shield. She used it to her advantage, shoving the shield into his face before slicing at his chest.

"Bál! Over!" Ragnar shouted at her. She nodded. She grabbed a spear from overhead, using it as leverage to climb over a man's shield. She jumped onto the man, stabbing the sword straight through his gut. She raised her shield just in time to block a woman's strike. She kicked the woman in the shin before striking her down. Fighting her way from the back of Borg's wall back into her own shield wall, Bálburunn cut down five people swiftly, for they were not facing her. She grabbed a spear from a woman, headbutting her quickly before throwing it at a larger man, piercing him in the back.

The large man looked over at her, eyes red with anger. He huffed, pulling the spear out and stalking over, flexing his muscles. She raised her shield, hitting it once with her sword and yelling. The brute threw his axe down on her, but she blocked it easily, slicing at his legs. He smacked the shield again, woodchips flying around. Her arm shook from the impact. She rolled inbetween his legs, standing to slice the small of his back before hacking away at the rest of it. The man roared, kneeling. She finally shoved her sword through his neck, killing him instantly. Bálburunn ran back over to the wall.

Björn was swift with his axe, but was attracting too much attention to himself. Bálburunn ran over, fighting off two of the three men that had surrounded him. She slashed one in the spine, hacking at the other's shield before kicking it away and slicing his face.

"Brace!" Ragnar shouted. "Hold the shield wall! Brace!" Björn looked at Bálburunn before raising his shield, facing the wall. Borg's men plowed through the wall, knocking the two of them over. The redhead's sword flew out of her hand, landing a few feet away. Björn landed halfway on top of the girl, scrambling to get up. Bálburunn reached for her sword quickly, preparing for the man bounding towards her.

"Watch out!" Björn shouted at her, diving to block the man's axe. He quickly slashed at the man over and over again, finally hitting him deep in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed Bálburunn's hand, lifting her up quickly. "Shield up." He gave her a small smirk.

"I was fine. Don't get distracted." She huffed, getting back to battle. She stabbed a man in the leg, pulling the sword out and slashing him in the stomach. She saw Ragnar approach Borg. Bálburunn pulled an axe out of the ground, throwing it at one of the Jarl's guards.

Björn was hit to the ground again. "Get up! Get up!" Ragnar screamed at him, fighting off the men who were after the blond boy. Björn jumped back into action, bashing another man with his shield and cutting him down.

Whistles sounded, and Borg's men began to retreat. Bálburunn and Björn walked up to Ragnar.

"Well fought today, Björn." Rollo panted.

"Thank you, uncle."

"You have a lot to learn." Ragnar grumbled at the boy, storming off. Björn stared at his father's back. Bálburunn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You scared him, that's all." The redhead said to him quietly. He shrugged off her hand, marching after his father.

* * *

 _ **HAPPY YULE BITCHES! Back to regular lengths for a couple chapters! Sorry, but that shit is hard lmao. Thank you to Shantigal, CalebIsACactus, bellaphant, Superdani4Ever, DarylDixonAin'tNobody'sBitch, Lost-Tribe Daughter, anelle25, and the guest reviewer for the reviews! They mean so much! If you enjoy this story, feel free to fav/follow and leave a review! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

A parade of people greeted Ragnar and the others as they walked into town.

"It's Ragnar!"

"Ragnar! He's back!"

"Thank the Gods!"

"Floki!" One of the healers shouted, running up to the boney man for a hug.

"Elisef!" He greeted the lady with a grin.

"We are so glad to see you all."

"We've been to Hel and back, now it's time to celebrate." He hugged Helga, Elisef, and Bálburunn with his long arms as they all walked together.

The redhead spotted Björn's tall head near the front, walking with his mother. Several women surrounded Lagertha expressing how much they missed her, leaving Björn behind. Bálburunn walked over to him, but was cut off when Askel's face came into view.

"What is it you see in that boy? Hmm?" The man asked, touching her shoulder. She frowned, shooing his hand off.

"What does it matter to you?"

"He is barely fit for battle. Did you see his father come to rescue him?"

Bálburunn glared at him. "He does not sneak into women's tents at night, so it would seem he is of better value than you."

"Better value? Without our soldiers, you would not have driven Borg's men away."

"That may be true, but we still could have done it with someone else leading Botarskal's people."

Askel stared at her. "Are you fucking him too? Is that it?" She did not answer. "Am I not enough? I could do so many things, I could make you feel…" He placed a hand onto her bottom. She whipped her head at him, slapping his hand away before punching him in the nose.

"Do not _touch me_." She hissed at him. She could hear the gasps around her. Björn had turned around when he heard the murmuring, staring at the redhead. Her face slowly grew the colour of her hair. She pushed past the crowd, eager to get a drink.

At the front of the crowd, Rollo was already performing a sacrifice. "On this day, we offer a sacrifice to Odin, the mighty one, to thank him for our victory over Jarl Borg." The townsfolk cheered. Floki appeared with a short man. The sacrifice had a rope around his neck and a bloody face. "Release him from his bonds. I know he will want to die well." Rollo pulled out an axe. "Kneel." The man obliged. "In the presence of the Gods, and in their honour, I offer this sacrifice."

"Stop!" Ragnar shouted from the Earl's longhouse. The crowd started to whisper. He jumped down from the building walking up to his brother. He held out his hand for the axe, which Rollo obliged to after some hesitance.

"Father?" Björn said, walking up to the circle, crossing his arms. Ragnar held the axe out to Björn. Lagertha stared at her son, then at Ragnar. Björn walked up, grabbing the axe. He hovered the axe near the sacrifice's neck. "In the presence of the Gods, and in their honour, I offer this sacrifice." Björn swung the axe, blood spraying into his face from the impact.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Floki grabbed Bálburunn's hand, dragging her over to the blood pool. She smiled at him, dipping her hand into the blood, stroking it across her face. Floki used both hands for himself, rubbing it all over his forehead and cheeks. He grunted, shaking and wide-eyed before running away. Rollo painted Björn's face next, with Ragnar watching a few feet away.

The Earl was looking everywhere, but mostly could not decide whether to look at Lagertha or Aslaug. Bálburunn rolled her eyes at him. "Quit being selfish," She spoke to him while sipping on a cup of ale.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Ragnar said to the redhead, crossing his arms. His eyes were wide, and said that they did, in fact, know what she was talking about. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You cannot regret what you have done, Ragnar. Not after all this time." She caught Aslaug's witchy stare, bringing the cup to her lips again.

"I do not regret it." He said, twitching his eyebrow.

"If you tell yourself that enough times, will it become true?"

He sighed, lightly pushing the teenager in the arm. "Go away, crow on my shoulder." She chuckled at him.

"If I am a crow, then you are a dirty lobster." She snickered at him.

"No one will ever marry you if you keep insulting those around you - especially Earls."

It was her turn to sigh. "I do not want a husband. They are useless."

Ragnar smiled at that, ruffling her hair before pulling her into a side-hug. "Of course. You have always said so. Though, it will be hard to find someone worthy of Bálburunn the Bearslayer no matter what."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at that, looking up at the man. Ragnar left shortly after, disappearing into the Seer's cabin.

Floki seemed to have finished his run around the town, for he appeared before the redhead shortly after Ragnar left. "My child, it seems you have found yourself a man."

She sighed. "You saw that, did you?" She spotted Björn's grey-blue eyes staring at her. She looked away.

"Oh, child, the whole village saw it." He giggled. "Shall we use him as our next sacrifice to Odin?"

"If only it were that easy." The boney man giggled once more.

"A woman shouldn't say such things about the men they are courting."

"Who said anything about courting?" She rolled her eyes, gulping down some ale. "He is disgusting. I regret meeting him."

"He does not seem to regret meeting you." Floki grinned. "Perhaps he is a good man. He is a good fighter, after all."

"He is _not_ a good man."

"Have you gotten to know him well enough to know such things?"

The redhead glared at him. Björn was still looking. She glanced at the two men before walking into the Earl's longhouse.

Inside, Aslaug was attempting to put clothes on Ubbe and Hvitserk, who were running around like maniacs.

"Bálburunn, please!" She shouted over to the redhead while clutching a small tunic. Bálburunn walked over, catching Hvitserk easily and setting him on her hip.

"You must listen to your mother." She said to the blond child. "Stay still when she asks you to."

"Why?" The boy smirked.

"Why? Because she is the one who raised you - the one who heals you when you are sick. Your mother will always be there for you, so you must listen to her."

"Where is your mother, Bál?" The child asked, staring into her eyes. She narrowed them.

"I do not have one."

"Is Floki your mother then?"

The redhead laughed. "Something like that."

"You don't listen to Floki very much."

"The situation is different."

Aslaug finished clothing Ubbe, who immediately started running around again. She reached out for Hvitserk, and Bálburunn passed the boy to him quickly.

"Two of my slaves have fallen sick. Our feast is not even close to being finished. The meat needs to be cooked." Aslaug said to the redhead.

"Why don't you just cook it yourself?" Bálburunn asked, picking up her cup of ale. Aslaug whipped her head up, glaring at the girl.

"You _know_ I do not know how."

The redhead paused. "Perhaps you should learn-"

" _Perhaps_ boat builders' daughters should know their place." Her voice was stern. "Shall I tell my husband that the Bearslayer was disrespecting me? Perhaps you will not be able to go back to England for a long while. I need you to help in the kitchen." Bálburunn wanted to roll her eyes, but it was not worth it. She sighed, heading down the hall. The girl slave who Ragnar was flirting with previously had an ugly scar down her face now. She kept quiet, keeping busy by cutting up carrots.

"Are you here to help?" A new girl asked. Her head was hairless on the side. The rest was long and blonde, braided up so as not to get in the food.

 _Pretty,_ Bálburunn thought.

"I suppose so."

The girl smiled. "My name is þórunn. You can help with the bread if you'd like. The dough is over there."

Bálburunn nodded, walking over to the dough.

"You are Bálburunn the Bearslayer, are you not? I have heard many stories." The blonde girl gushed. "I have always wanted to be a shieldmaiden."

"Fighting is hard," Bálburunn said, "cooking is far more complicated, however."

þórunn laughed at that. "What is a famous woman doing in the kitchens anyway? If you don't mind me asking."

"Aslaug asked me to."

The blonde girl gave her a knowing look. "Aslaug does not _ask_. What did she threaten you with?"

Bálburunn was starting to like this girl. "You must know her well."

"Too well." þórunn said, staring at the quiet girl in the corner with the scars.

The feast was served on time. When they brought out the food, everyone stared at the redhead. She could feel her ears heating up.

"What are you doing in the kitchens, child?" Floki asked as she laid down a plate of bread.

Bálburunn hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Princess Aslaug asked me to help."

Ragnar frowned, staring at his wife. Lagertha shook her head slightly, crossing her arms.

"Two of my servants are sick. The food would not have been served on time otherwise." The princess stated, clasping her hands.

"That does not give you an excuse to treat Floki's daughter as a slave." Ragnar mumbled.

"She is not even his daughter! Not truly…"

Floki giggled, but then glared at Aslaug, leaning back into his chair. Helga was frowning.

Bálburunn moved to go back and fetch more food, but Björn grabbed her arm. He gave her a worried glance. She shook her head at him, walking back to the kitchens. She could hear voices being raised behind her.

By the time she came back, Aslaug was gone. Everyone stared at her once more as she brought in the chicken and fish. Ragnar was petting a baby lamb, whispering something to the animal.

"My child, sit down." Floki said, pulling out a chair. "Don't be stupid."

Bálburunn sat immediately, sighing as she grabbed a piece of chicken. The adults started talking about old memories, while Bálburunn ate across from Björn.

"Why would you let her make you do that?" He whispered to her.

"You don't understand, Björn. I fought with Aslaug for a long time when I first came home. I do not wish to cause any more strife." She sighed.

"She is the one causing strife, Bál."

"But she is a princess, and a wife to the Earl. I have no power to argue."

"You are _Bálburunn the Bearslayer_." He shot back, grabbing her wrist. Ragnar turned his head to look at them, eyes sparkling slightly. "You hold more power than you know. Stop questioning yourself."

"Thank you," The girl said quietly, popping a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"If she tries to do such a thing again, you must let us know." Lagertha said, keeping her voice low. "It is not right for her to treat you that way. You are a free woman."

Bálburunn nodded.

* * *

 _ **It's almost Christmas! I'll probably release another chapter tomorrow since I thought this was the one with the cliff hanger but it's the next one lol. My bad. thank you to Lost-Tribe Daughter, Shantigal, and Superdani4Ever for the reviews! If you lke this story or have any comments feel free to fav/follow and/or review! Happy Holidays guys!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Later on in the night, the children had woken up, running around and play-fighting with Björn in the corner of the longhouse. Bálburunn was laughing at them, sipping on ale. Rain pattered down on the roof of the longhouse, Thor's hammer beating his anvil in the distance. Lagertha, Rollo, and Siggy had all left to Siggy's cabin, leaving Floki and Helga with Ragnar.

"When you grow bigger, Hvitserk, we shall take you hunting." Björn said to the younger boy, who was pulling on a toy bow. The second oldest son jumped on Björn's back, laughing. "Oh Ubbe! You are too heavy! I am going to fall!" Björn faked falling backwards, causing the boys to break out into a fit of giggles. Aslaug wandered back out into the common room, sitting beside Ragnar, speaking to him gently. "Go attack Bálburunn! She is the better fighter!" Björn said. The children locked eyes with the redhead, mischievous grins on their faces.

Bálburunn gulped.

They charged at her, jumping on her shoulders before she could set down the ale. The redhead started snickering. "Two against one? How will I survive?" She asked between laughs. Hvitserk climbed onto her shoulders, holding onto her copper curls. Ubbe sat in her lap, clutching a toy arrow, staring up at the girl.

"When I grow up, I am going to marry you." Ubbe said, smiling at her. Her emerald eyes widened, flicking up to meet Björn. He gave her an equally confused look.

"Why is that, Ubbe?" She chuckled.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Ah, I see." She said, lifting him up to rest him on the table. "Then, you shall grow big and strong so you can fight with me in battle. Perhaps then, I will marry you." She grinned.

Ubbe smiled, nodding eagerly. She started tickling him in the belly, causing the boy to squeak and run back to Björn. Bálburunn stood up, steadying Hvitserk on her shoulders.

Thunder shook the longhouse. Everyone looked up, smiling at Thor's music.

"I do not think you will marry Ubbe." Hvitserk whispered into Bálburunn's ear. She smiled.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because you will marry Björn." She flinched at the child's words. "But do not tell Ubbe."

"I won't tell Ubbe, I promise." She said quietly as she walked towards the other two. "It is our secret."

She lifted him off her shoulders, tossing him onto the soft guest bed. The boys started to giggle again. Björn pulled out one of the boys' wooden swords, tossing it to Bálburunn. He picked up the other, pointing the edge at her and smiling.

"Björn, I am not going to fight you with a wooden—"

"Are you scared?" He teased, standing up. She rolled her eyes at him. Floki tapped Helga on her shoulder, pointing to the teenagers.

They positioned themselves two feet away from each other, pointing the wooden swords straight. Björn swung first, but Bálburunn blocked it with ease. Their swords clanked against each other keeping time. Bálburunn jabbed to his stomach, but he swatted the sword away quickly. The redhead recovered, slicing towards his shoulder. Björn blocked then slashed at her leg. She jumped back, causing him to miss. Bálburunn slashed, knowing he would block it, but pushed forward right after, sending Björn back a few steps. She took the opportunity to jump on him, spinning him around and causing him to fall to the ground. They landed with her wooden sword against his neck.

Floki broke out into a fit of giggles. Ubbe and Hvitserk cheered for the winner.

"Enough fighting. It is bad for the children." Aslaug hissed, running over to her boys, who grinned at the two in wonder and excitement. "Off to bed, you two." Ubbe and Hvitserk protested, but eventually left with their mother.

Bálburunn held out her hand to help Björn up, but he pulled her down to him, rolling over so he was on top with his sword placed to her neck. "That's cheating." She grinned at him with a cocked eyebrow. He smiled down at her.

"Battle isn't fair." He said.

"And what do you know of battle, Björn Ragnarsson?" She said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes, climbing off her and helping her up.

"More than you know about cooking." He quipped back. She stared at him, mouth open, before hitting him playfully.

"You are lucky I did not poison you."

"I thought you might have accidentally." Bálburunn glared at him, walking over to the ale barrel to refill. She sighed when she saw it was empty.

"Why is the ale always gone?" She muttered. The redhead walked outside into the pouring rain, making her way to the side of the longhouse where the barrels were stored. She uncorked one, tipping it over to fill her mug.

All of a sudden, a hand clasped over her mouth and a blade pressed against her neck. Bálburunn dropped her mug. She let out a muffled yell, but no one came.

"If I cannot have you, no one can." Askel's rough voice hissed into her ear. "You should have just opened your legs." Bálburunn grabbed onto his arm, attempting to pry herself free. He dug the blade deep. She could feel the sting of the steel as it opened her skin. The redhead dropped to the ground, clutching at her neck. She tried to say something to the man, but all that came out was a gurgle. Askel backed away, staring at her with wide eyes before running into the forest. "May you never reach Valhalla."

Bálburunn clutched at the open wound, choking on her blood. She couldn't breathe. She was trying to keep the wound closed, but it was slippery with blood. The cold of the night finally reached her, causing her to shiver as she collapsed into a pool of her own blood. She let out a faint cry.

* * *

Ragnar and Floki were discussing battle strategies at the table still. Björn gave Helga an apologetic glance.

"If we were to split off into two factions and attack by either side, we could surprise them." Floki said, wiggling his skinny fingers.

"That strategy is dependent on where we land." Ragnar grumbled, scratching his beard. "Hey, Bál..." The Earl turned his head to only see his son. "Where did Bálburunn go?"

"We ran out of ale. She went to get some more."

Floki frowned. "That was quite a while ago. Go check on her, boy. I could not stand her drinking alone." He giggled.

Björn nodded, standing up. He walked out into the chilly night, noticing the steam coming out of his mouth. The rain was now almost frozen, and it stung when it hit his face. He froze when he turned the corner, jaw dropping in horror. "Bál!" He shouted, running over to her lifeless figure. The ground under her was stained red as she clutched her sliced neck together. "Bál," Björn whispered, kneeling down to the girl. Her cheeks were wet with tears as her hot breath steamed out of her mouth.

"Björn," She choked out, "Askel, he..."

"Gods, why have you let this happen?" He looked to the sky before picking her up, soaking his tunic in crimson fluid. "Help!" He yelled into the rain, "Somebody!" He started running to the longhouse entrance. " _Help!_ "

Floki stood up instantly, running to the doors where Björn stumbled in. "Gods…" He whispered, eyes going glossy. "Bring her to the table." He said, running to a separate room. " _NOW_!"

Helga cleared off the dining table quickly, tears streaming down her face. Bálburunn was still gagging on her own blood, holding the skin of her neck together with slippery fingers. Björn ripped his shirt off, pressing the cloth to the wound. "Hurry, Floki!"

"Do you think I am not doing that, boy?" The boney man screamed, running out of the side room, tripping over tables and chairs. He carried a needle in one hand, and coil in another. "My child, I am sorry for this." Bálburunn grunted when she saw the needle.

"What has happened?" Elesif rushed into the building. "I heard yelling." She stopped when she saw the trail of blood. "Move aside, Floki. This requires a careful hand. Keep the wound together." The boney man grumbled, but obliged. Elesif dug the needle deep into Bálburunn's neck. She let out a guttural scream, eyes tearing up. "I am sorry, my child. I am so sorry." She grunted at the woman, staring up at her father figure with wide eyes. Floki's eyes were tearing up as he held the slippery skin together. "The inner layer must be stitched first."

"Who did this, Björn?" She could hear Ragnar whisper to his son.

"The man who led the people from Botarskal."

"What are you waiting for, then?" Ragnar's eyes were wild, staring at the blond teenager.

"What-"

He clasped both hands onto Björn's shoulders. "You find that man, and you cut off his head. Do you hear me, boy?" Björn swallowed before nodding. "Go!"

Bálburunn was huffing, closing her eyes tight at the pain. She could feel the edges of her sight fading.

"Bál, please…" Helga whispered to the girl, clutching her arm. She was crying. Elesif dug the needle back in, causing the redhead to tremble again.

"Hold still!" Floki yelled through a raspy voice. She gave him a glare. Bálburunn's body was shaking. Ragnar walked up to her, offering his hand to squeeze. The needle went back in. Elesif reached her throat, which made Bálburunn scream through tears.

"What is all this racket?" Aslaug's voice yelled from their bedroom. Bálburunn heard her footsteps stop. Ragnar tore his eyes away from the redhead to look at his wife.

"Go back to bed, Aslaug. Keep with the children."

The footsteps receded. Bálburunn's neck felt numb. Her vision was blurring.

"No, no, no!" Floki tapped her cheeks. "Stay awake, my child!"

"Hold her wound, Floki." Elesif reminded him.

Helga stroked the redhead's hair. "Bálburunn please, stay with us." She said through a shaky voice.

Everything went black.

* * *

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSS!**_


	17. Chapter 17

It was still raining when Björn caught up to Askel. They were both on horses, but Björn took a bow and a quiver of arrows with him before rushing out of Kattegat.

They galloped across farming fields, Björn slowly catching up as time went on. Finally, he readied his bow, pulling the arrow back as he aimed. He loosed it, hitting Askel in the shoulder, knocking him off his horse. Askel shouted when he landed, tripping while trying to stand up. Björn dismounted quickly, running over to the dark haired man. He punched Askel in the face as hard as he could, causing blood to spray over Björn's cheeks. The blond teenager ran over to his horse, pulling his axe out. Askel stared at him, wide eyed while clutching his nose.

"Are you going to kill me?" Askel asked, smirking under his hands.

"When I am done with you, you are going to _wish_ I killed you." Björn growled. He kicked the man in the chest, pressing him into the dirt with his foot.

"She is dead!" He shouted at Björn, grinning with red teeth. "Right now, she is choking on her own blood, wishing she could have just said yes to me-"

Björn punched him again. He held Askel's hand down, stepping on his arm. Askel cackled. "I cannot trust you if I tell you to never touch her again." He gripped his axe. "So I will have to take matters into my own hands. Try not to scream." He slammed the axe down into the brunet's hand, causing Askel to let out a blood-curdling yell. Björn slammed down again, blood spraying as he separated the base of the hand from his finger. "You will not be able to touch her again if you do not have any fingers - though, I may have to take your hand, too."

Askel groaned in pain, staring up at the teenager. He screamed once more when Björn moved to the next finger.

* * *

It was dark when Bálburunn woke up. Her eyes were heavy, and she struggled to keep them open. She slowly looked around the room, spotting a sleeping Floki and a mop of blonde curls leaning on the bed. Floki's hand was holding the redhead's fingers, even in his unconscious state. She heard a sigh from the other side of her. She turned to see Ragnar, smiling with tired eyes. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse wheeze.

"Stay still, child. The gods have saved you, but it will take time to recover. You must eat. I will be back." He stared over at Helga before getting up to leave the room. Floki's eyes fluttered open at Ragnar's footsteps. He paused a moment before jumping to his feet, staring at the redhead.

"My child!" He squeaked, grabbing her face. "Oh, praise the gods!" He kissed her forehead, then cheeks, then forehead again, over and over. She wanted to laugh, but her voice just rasped instead. Helga raised her head groggily, before widening her eyes.

"Oh, Bálburunn!" She gushed, grabbing onto the girl's hands. Floki tried to hug the redhead, but she hissed in pain when he put pressure on her neck. "Be careful with her, Floki." Helga said, grabbing his arm to sit him down.

"Oh, my child, it has been almost a month - a month of little sleep, waiting to see if you would wake up."

"I told you I wouldn't leave you again-" Bálburunn managed to wheeze out before flinching at the pain in her throat.

"Be still, Bál. You've only just started healing." Helga whispered gently. Ragnar entered the room with a bowl of stew, looking straight at Helga before walking over to the redhead. Floki and Helga propped Bálburunn up so she could sip at it. It hurt to swallow, but she knew she needed to eat. Aslaug rushed in with a jug of water, placing it by the end table. She eyed the redhead while Ragnar attempted to feed her.

"Must you feed her, my husband? Is Floki not capable?"

Ragnar sighed, placing the bowl onto the end table. He winked at the redhead before escorting his wife out of the room.

"And people say _I'm_ crazy." Floki muttered, picking up the bowl. "He flirts with one servant girl and all of a sudden every young girl is out to get her." He held the bowl to her mouth as Bálburunn attempted to sip a bit more stew.

"She thinks that me and Ragnar…?" Bálburunn couldn't finish the sentence. It was too strange to say. "That is ridiculous."

Floki giggled, pressing the bowl to the girl's lips once more. "Everything about that woman is ridiculous, it seems."

"Where is Björn?" Bálburunn breathed out, as Floki put the bowl down. The boney man glanced at his lover, then back to the redhead.

"He has been…taking care of the man that did this to you." He gave her a smirk before his face dropped. "I am sorry, my child. You were right – he was not a nice man."

She laughed, and then coughed, clutching her neck.

"She is awake, yet no one tells me?" Elesif rushed into the room, carrying cloth and water.

"Elesif-"

"Move aside, Floki. I should have been called at once. We must change her wrappings. Sit up, my dear." Bálburunn obliged, raising her back more as the woman threw her supplies onto the bed. Floki placed his hand back onto Bálburunn's. Elesif pulled out a dagger, sinking it into Bálburunn's neck wrappings, which caused the girl to flinch. "You are lucky to have been asleep for the first few weeks. The height of the swelling has passed now." Bálburunn winced as the woman pulled of the wrappings, bringing scabbed skin and dried blood with it. The older woman applied a green paste to the wound, before dabbing it with one of the damp cloths. "You are lucky to be alive, child. The gods must like you."

"Everyone is saying that," The redhead wheezed, "but it does not feel true."

"Yes, well…" The older woman quickly wrapped the neck up again, "You are alive. That is something. Which reminds me – I must talk to you about something." The woman stared at the men in the room for a moment. "Privately. Later." She gathered up the dirty wrappings before leaving. "Rest easy, my dear."

"Boys! Give that back!" Ragnar shouted from the dining room. The giggles of Ubbe and Hvitserk came closer until they burst into the room, jumping on Bálburunn's bed. They threw a familiar carving back and forth until Ragnar ran in, swiping the wooden figurine out of the air. "Do not play with it! It is dear to me."

Aslaug followed him in, picking Hvitserk up off the bed. "And why is that?" Aslaug asked with a playful smile.

"Bálburunn the Bearslayer gave it to me." He winked at the redhead.

"Is it of Thor?" The witchy woman asked, stroking Hvitserk's hair. Bálburunn nodded her head. "Perhaps you can make me a Sif carving then." Bálburunn appreciated the kindness she was receiving from Aslaug for once, but she still coughed out a giggle.

"I'm sorry, Aslaug. Sif already has an owner." The redhead said slowly. Floki let out a giggle while Ragnar chuckled quietly. Aslaug frowned.

"What do you mean? Who else would receive such a thing? I am Ragnar's woman. We have children together." Floki giggled even louder at that. The skinny woman huffed before leaving the room with her younger child. Ragnar and Helga exchanged a look, which made Bálburunn frown. Ubbe turned to stare at the redhead.

"Who is it, Bál? The one you gave Sif to?" Bálburunn reached down to Ubbe, who was sitting by her feet. She pulled him up to sit on her tummy.

"I gave it to someone your father never stops thinking about. Can you guess who it is?" She whispered to Ubbe. Floki frowned a little while Ragnar smiled with his arms crossed.

He looked up to his father for a moment. "Hmm. I think I know."

"Yes. Let's keep it a secret for now. I fear your mother would not let him back into Kattegat if she knew."

"Yes, you are probably right."

Just then, hurried footsteps came up to the doorway. Björn stood there, panting, covered in sweat, as he clutched the doorframe. His hands were bloodied all the way up to his elbows. Bálburunn gave him a concerned frown.

"Bálburunn. You're awake." He breathed.

Ragnar's eyes flicked between the redhead and his son. "Perhaps we should leave these two for a moment. Floki, you haven't eaten in days. Let us sup." Floki nodded, standing up with Helga as they headed for the door. Ragnar brushed his hand along Helga's waist as they left.

"Something has happened between your father and Helga." Bálburunn whispered, squinting.

"Is that so? I have not noticed." Björn walked over, staring at the redhead with soft eyes. "It is so good to see you awake. We were so worried, Bál." He sighed, sitting on the side of her bed. _"I_ was so worried."

She gave him a soft smile. "I am alive thanks to you, Björn."

He nodded, scratching his head. "I've been keeping that man in chains. I wanted you to have killing rights."

She sighed. "I don't wish to ever see that man's face again. Do with him as you please."

"What he has done is worthy of a blood eagle." His grey-blue eyes were the most serious she had ever seen them.

"Björn, come here." She murmured, staring at the boy. He hesitated, shuffling towards her a bit. "Closer," She laughed, before coughing a little. He leaned forward a little more, frowning in confusion. She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to her lips. He froze for a moment, before returning the kiss. They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. "Thank you," She whispered, smiling. He grabbed the back of her head, planting his lips onto hers once more. His breath was getting heavy as he moved his hand down to her neck. She let out a small grunt, causing him to jump back in panic.

"Sorry." He said. "I got carried away." The redhead laughed, placing a hand on his cheek before leaning back into her bed.

"I have not seen Lagertha yet. Has she been busy?"

Björn hesitated at the question, looking around the room, trying to find the words to say. "She…went back home to Sigvard." Bálburunn frowned, staring down at her hands. "She wanted to speak to you – she waited two weeks for you to wake up, but she needed to leave. I'm sorry, Bál."

"What about dealing with Sigvard? You said he was cruel."

"I told her not to take any more shit." Björn smiled at the girl.

It took a few days for Elesif to finally agree to free Bálburunn of bedrest. The redhead immediately headed to a small open field to train and rebuild the muscle she had lost. Björn blocked her strikes lazily, which pained her more than anything else. It was strange to feel weak; it was not a feeling she was accustomed to.

Even though she was struggling to strike, it seemed as though Björn was struggling to block. She slashed and slashed, and he still blocked, but his head was turned away, eyes fixated on something.

"I hope dinner is good today," Bálburunn started, striking down as he held his shield against her.

"Yeah," He mumbled, still staring at something.

"Last time we feast, everything tasted like rocks."

"Yeah,"

"Hopefully we can eat Aslaug tonight." Her eyes pierced him, waiting for a reaction, but he still did not look over.

"Yeah."

The redhead frowned before grabbing the top of his shield and whacking him in the jaw with it. He frowned, turning to meet her eyes.

"Back in the present yet?" She asked, annoyed. The boy sighed.

"Sorry, Bál, I—"

"What are you looking at, anyway? You've been staring over there for almost an hour." She leaned forward, turning her head to the direction he was previously facing, smooshing her cheek against his. All she could see were a few townspeople and Aslaug's slave. "Oh." She said, a little thrown off. "Is it her?"

"Her name is Þórunn." He spoke quietly.

"I know what her name is." She stated quickly, letting go of his shield. "I never took you for one to be so easily distracted by a pretty face." Björn looked at her, solemn grey-blue eyes trying to read her.

"She says she has a boyfriend, but…"

"Then leave her alone." Bálburunn interrupted, looking down. Björn swallowed, looking back over to the slave, who was now staring at Bálburunn. "I'm going to bathe if you're planning on being distracted the whole time. Perhaps we can continue when your mind is clear."

The redhead threw her practice sword to the ground and walked off, white knuckled, as Björn stared at her back. He scratched the back of his head, sighing.

The lake water was freezing. It had already snowed a few times in the last few days, but Bálburunn was stubborn like a bull, and she would be damned if she couldn't have her relaxing lake time. She floated around in her smallclothes, staring up at the cloudy sky.

 _Leave her alone, Björn,_ she thought, playing the scene over and over again. It angered her to think of how he looked at the slave. The redhead frowned. _Why do I care so much_?

"Child, what are you doing?" The shrill, nagging voice of Elesif broke her out of her thoughts. Bálburunn turned her head to see the older woman, staring with her hands on her hips. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I was just bathing—"

"We have slaves to help you with that!" The woman yelled from the shore. "Slaves that will draw you warm baths, baths that won't freeze you to death."

The teenager sighed, swimming over to shore. She didn't want to think about slaves at the moment. "I'm sorry, Elesif."

"Don't apologize to me, child. I know you are not sorry." The woman said, dipping blood-stained cloth in the lake. "I am lucky to have found you, though."

"Oh, yes." Bálburunn said, squeezing the water out of her smallclothes before she put on her tunic. "You wanted to talk in private."

"Yes. You were unconscious for nearly a month, child." Elesif scrubbed at the cloths. "Yet you did not bleed."

Bálburunn laughed. "Björn would disagree."

"No, child. What I mean to say is you did not bleed as a woman does." Bálburunn shut her mouth, pulling on her trousers. "So, that is normal for you? You have not bled yet?"

Bálburunn's green eyes met Elesif's brown ones. The teenager sighed. "You are correct."

"Have you told anybody?"

"No. Not yet. Although, Helga has had her suspicions."

"I see." Elesif mumbled, reaching for her next set of dirty wrappings. "This would be heartbreaking if I did not know that you have no interest in marriage or family. Perhaps you can use this to your advantage."

"How do you mean?" Bálburunn frowned. She was expecting a lecture, or a scare tactic – definitely not a plan.

"You enjoy raiding and fighting, do you not? You have the chance to raid without distractions. You will have no pregnancy scares, and no one will wish to marry an infertile woman. You are free to fight and pillage as a man can."

"Infertile?" The redhead mumbled. "Is it not possible that I am simply late?"

"There is no way of knowing, since your parents remain a mystery. However, the rest of your body has developed, child. There is no doubting that. As of now, it does not seem like you will ever bear children."

Bálburunn was relieved. She would never have to marry a man she did not want to. She was free to fight. Despite this weight off her shoulders, there was something small – a feeling, growing deep in her stomach that told her to beware.

* * *

 _ **Sooo...have you guys ever seen the move Lawless? For some reason it's a movie that has always stuck with me, so the scene in the last chapter was sort of inspired by a scene from that movie (warning, pretty graphic violence) watch?v=LjgnjqGt-5Y**_

 _ **I do realize that it's not realistic to survive such a thing, especially in that time period. HOWEVER! IF TOM HARDY'S CHARACTER (who has a relatively similar reputation for people not messing with them) CAN SURVIVE IT THEN MY BABY GIRL CAN TOO! Lol. It's all necessary for this next sort of arc I'm planning anyway so bear with me ;) thanks so much for reading.**_

 ** _Thank you to The Alcoholic Bowman, Shantigal, Superdani4Ever, bellaphant, and the guest reviewer for the comments! Et merci à Heloisethe42 pour la critique! J'ai dû demander à ma mère de traduire pour moi (elle a grandi à Montréal). J'espère pouvoir continuer à poster régulièrement pour la nouvelle année! Je vais croiser les doigts!_**

 ** _Feel free to leave a review and fav/follow if you are enjoying this story! :) Happy Holidays!_**


	18. Chapter 18

"I swear, you look uglier each time I see you." The feast that night was strange. Jarl Borg arrived in the afternoon with Rollo, bringing along his wife and men. Horik's surviving son was following Bálburunn around, for some unknown reason. She wished Björn were with her to scare the skinny boy away, but he was busy staring down the slave girl. "I just do not understand why they would let a silly, weak girl lead a raid." Erlendur spat, following Bálburunn to the ale barrels.

"Perhaps I am not as silly and weak as you think." She mumbled, scooping her horn into the ale.

"I find that hard to believe." The boy scoffed.

"Your brother did not seem to struggle with such ideas."

"Yes, well, he's dead now, isn't he? Ragnar only let you do it because you are Floki's daughter. It's pitiful, really – letting a little girl lead a group of men because he feels sorry for her."

"I'm not Floki's daughter." The redhead said, throwing the ale in her horn down her throat. "And I'm not a little girl."

"Yes you are. I wouldn't dare sleep with someone as underdeveloped as you. You may be the right age to be a woman, but you certainly don't look or act like one." Bálburunn rolled her eyes, looking for anyone in the longhouse to save her. She spotted Ragnar not far off, whispering something into Helga's ear. She frowned. "I've been with a real woman. I bet you haven't even bled yet-"

She snapped, grabbing the front of Erlendur's shirt and slamming him into the closest wall she could find. The boy let out a small gasp, but still tried to keep his composure. "Do you ever shut up?" She asked. The crowd went silent, staring at the altercation in confusion.

"She is threatening the prince."

"Does Floki not know how to control her?"

She slowly let him go, sighing as she turned around, staring at the concerned people.

"See? You _are_ a weak coward." Erlendur smirked. Bálburunn spun around quickly, bashing her right fist into his jaw. The boy grunted, clutching his face in pain. All of a sudden, she felt a familiar boney hand grab her shoulder. She looked up to see Floki's wide, charcoal-drawn eyes. He was frowning at her. He turned to the crowd, which was still flooding with whispers. His eyes darted around, reading their faces.

"SKÅL!" Floki cheered, raising his horn.

"SKÅL!" The men returned, clinking their cups and cheering. Floki grinned, rustling Bálburunn's hair before dragging her over to the fire.

"Why must you always keep your hands bloody, my child?" He asked through a gritted smile.

"It was his fault. He's been pestering me all night." The girl responded, crossing her arms.

"Could you not let him pester you a little longer, at least while Horik remains our ally?"

"That could be years!"

"Well, perhaps in a few years, you would find that boy more suitable to marry."

"This again?" The redhead muttered, glaring at the fire. "For the last time, Floki, I am not-"

"No child at your age wants to be married. That does not mean you shouldn't do it."

" _You're_ not even married, you boney bastard." She hissed, which made the man giggle.

"The Gods blessed me with you, and they will bless you with a husband. I know it. Odin has told me."

She ignored him, looking over to see Ragnar talking to Helga again. She grumbled, marching over to the two. The redhead grabbed both of their arms, leading them through a set of doors to a quieter hall. "What in Odin's name is going on between you two?" She hissed, smacking Ragnar. "All this whispering, secretive touches, do you think no one would notice?"

Helga blinked at the redhead, frowning. Ragnar smiled, staring up at the ceiling.

"Whatever is happening between you two, it needs to stop, as of right now. Do you understand?"

"Bál, you have it all wrong…" Helga started with a quiet voice.

"And _you_!" The redhead turned specifically to the Earl. "Did you not learn your lesson the first time? Are you daft in the head, you stupid old man? When has cheating on your wife done any good?"

"Bálburunn—" The man attempted to talk to the girl, reaching over to her. She smacked his hand away.

"Don't 'Bálburunn' me! If this ends up hurting my father, I will not hesitate to kill you, Ragnar! Do you hear me?"

"I'm pregnant, Bál!" Helga spoke clearly, causing the younger girl's eyes to widen.

She struggled to find her words. "So…It already _has_ gone too far…" She whispered. Ragnar rolled his eyes, looking over to the blonde woman.

"No, Bál. I am pregnant with _Floki_ 's child." Helga grinned, staring up at the redhead. Bálburunn's mouth formed an 'o'.

"You…" She whispered, wide eyed, "Oh, congratulations, Helga!" She gushed, embracing the older woman. Helga laughed while she hugged the redhead back. "But…I do not understand. Why does Ragnar know about it? Why was Floki not informed first?"

"He knew right away, before even I knew. It's as if he could smell it on me. He says he always knows when women are pregnant." Helga laughed, looking up at the Earl, who had a big, slightly drunken grin on his face. "I was planning on telling Floki tonight."

"Of course! Can I help in any way, Helga?"

The blonde woman squeezed Bálburunn's hand. "The only thing I ask for is timing."

The redhead nodded. "Once the men start clearing out, perhaps I can get him isolated for you?"

"That would be wonderful." Helga grinned. "I should head back, though. You were right before – we should be careful of prying eyes." Helga squeezed Bálburunn's hand once more before heading back into the dining space.

"You called him your father." Ragnar finally spoke, staring down at the redhead with twinkling blue eyes. She frowned.

"What?"

"'If this ends up hurting my father, I will not hesitate to kill you,' that is what you said. You called Floki your father."

"No I didn't." She said quickly, squinting at the man. He raised his eyebrows, giving her a strange smirk before rustling her hair and sauntering back to the party. Bálburunn was about to follow him, when she heard footsteps down the hall. Under the candlelight, she spotted a familiar mop of blond hair. Björn stopped when he spotted the redhead, giving her a sheepish look. "Is it that slave girl again?"

He opened his mouth to argue, but sighed instead. "Her name is—"

"I know what her name is, Björn!" Bálburunn raised her voice, glaring at the boy. "Would you not prefer someone who chooses to say yes, rather than someone who will always be forced to?" She said, stepping towards him. "Or perhaps, that is why it excites you in the first place? Her inability to say 'no'?"

"Shut up." He hissed, pushing past the redhead. Bálburunn punched the wall beside her, causing the skin to break on her knuckles. She sighed as she followed him back out to the party.

As soon as she opened the door, Bálburunn caught Aslaug's gaze. The older woman glared at her, sitting next to her husband. Bálburunn rolled her eyes, walking back over to the ale barrel.

"My child, where did you disappear to? I wanted to talk to you." Floki strolled up to her.

"If it involves any more talk of marriage, I will not hear it."

Floki giggled. "No, my sweet. It is something you like much more than marriage. Come, come." He dragged her outside, beckoning at Björn to follow them out. Once they reached a quiet corner in the town, Floki stopped and turned to the two of them. He did a double take when he noticed their heated stares. "Has something happened between you two?" He asked, eyebrow cocked as he held both their shoulders. "Ah, never mind. We are attacking Borg's men tonight. Once everyone has gone home, we will lock the men in the barn and set it on fire. You two must meet us outside the barn doors when we give you the signal."

The teenagers nodded.

"Should I bring my axe?" Bálburunn smiled. Floki returned it with a giggle and a grin.

"Oh, yes."

* * *

Bálburunn was sitting in the corner of the longhouse when Floki gave her a nod, exiting the building. The redhead walked up to Helga, lightly touching her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Helga, but it looks like there won't be an opportunity tonight."

She smiled up at the girl. "That's alright, Bálburunn. The Gods will know when he is ready."

Bálburunn nodded, exiting the longhouse.

They met not far away from the barn where the Jarl's men were sleeping. Rollo was there, along with Torstein. Floki ran up two the two of them, axe in hand. They all looked at each other before lowering their weapons.

"Where have you been?" Torstein hissed.

"Here and there," Floki said, wobbling. "Up and down."

"You brought Bálburunn, but where is Björn?" Rollo asked. The redhead rolled her eyes. "He is supposed to be with you."

"I don't know, Rollo." The boney man replied, waving his hands around. "Is my child not enough?"

"He is probably off with that slave girl." Bálburunn muttered. Rollo looked at her, before turning to Floki.

"Let's go, then."

They ran to the Jarl's quarters, bursting in, where he was already waiting for them, sword drawn.

"Good evening, Jarl Borg." Rollo smiled. Borg shrugged, before charging at the men. Roll knocked his sword over and placed an axe to Borg's neck. He pulled the sword from Borg's grip, sighing. "I told you…I always look for revenge."

Floki smacked the Jarl in the center of his back with his dagger, causing him to grunt and fall over. Borg's wife, Torvi called out to him. Rollo jumped onto the bed, watching with a smile as Floki took Borg's face in both hands. He angled his face to look at Torvi. Bálburunn raised her sword at the woman, about to strike.

"No!" Rollo said. Bálburunn looked at him, frowning. "Not necessary." They turned back to Borg. Floki kissed him on the forehead before head butting him. They each took turns punching him, causing him to grunt and groan. Bálburunn grabbed his arm, and with the help of Torstein, they dragged him outside and over to the Earl's longhouse.

Then they got there, King Horik and Erlendur were already with Ragnar, probably yelling at him over the racket. Bálburunn could feel the King's son's eyes on her as she held onto Jarl Borg's arm. They dropped the bloodied man in front of Ragnar's throne. Ragnar gave them a nod. Bálburunn walked over to Floki who grinned and rustled her hair, before walking up to Ragnar.

"Is he dead?" Horik asked.

Floki giggled, kicking Borg softly, "No, no, no. He's not dead… yet." Floki swung his foot into Borg's ribcage, causing him to moan in pain.

"Why have you done this?" The king asked, frowning.

"Did you really think that I could ever forgive this man for threatening to kill my family?" Ragnar said softly, sucking on a chicken bone.

"So what will you do now?"

Ragnar walked down, leaning over to touch Borg's chest. "Since you consort with eagles, I will draw a blood-eagle on your back…"

"No." Jarl Borg whimpered.

"And your ribcage will spring apart."

"No," The bloodied man lifted his hands up to Ragnar's face, placing them on his cheeks. Tears were forming in his eyes.

Ragnar grabbed his hands, pulling them off. "Yes." He backed up, standing between Floki and Bálburunn. Ragnar lifted his arms. "Like wings."

Floki giggled.

* * *

 _ **So my posting might slow down a little after this. Usually I have about 3-4 chapters ready ahead of time but right now I only have like 1 and a half. I'll cross my fingers that I can get some writing done soon but I'm not totally sure. Sorry!**_

 _ **Thank you to Shantigal, Superdani4Ever, and bellaphant for the reviews! Please fav/follow this story if you're enjoying it and feel free to leave a review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter contains mature subject matter. Please be advised.**

* * *

"Where is Björn? Rollo told me he was going to join you both."

Bálburunn shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. Her father figure gave her an elbow, which caused her to sigh. "He has become infatuated with one of the slave girls, Þórunn. Perhaps he became distracted and forgot."

"And what do you think? Of this slave girl?" Ragnar scratched his beard.

The redhead shrugged once more. "She is pretty, I suppose. She expressed interest in becoming a shield maiden once when I talked to her. I do not dislike her."

"And what would you say if I told you Aslaug has been thinking about making this slave girl a free woman?"

She gulped. "I would say that it is a decision for you and Aslaug to make alone, Ragnar."

Ragnar nodded, satisfied with her answer. "If you see Björn, let him know what he missed." The Earl smiled at her. She gave him an awkward nod, turning and walking out of the longhouse.

She almost ran to Björn's quarters, cheeks reddening from the harsh night wind. She burst into the small building, frowning when his eyes met hers. "Björn Ragnarsson, were you dropped as a child?" She said, running up to him and gripping his shirt, slamming him against the wall. "You want to prove yourself to your father, yet you don't show up when we are told to help him. How do you expect him to respect you when you are off fucking a slave girl in his time of need?" Her voice was loud, and she could tell in his eyes that her volume was a problem, but she did not care.

"I was not—"

"Even _Rollo_ is disappointed. Does that mean _anything_ to you?!" She yelled.

"Lower your voice."

"Why? You don't want the whole village knowing about your affairs?" She slammed him into the wall again. "Perhaps you shouldn't stare longingly at slave girls for hours on end, then! What would you even do if she said 'yes'? Do you even know how to please a woman—"

" _Bálburunn."_ He hissed, grabbing her shoulders. A muffled footstep sounded from the corner of the room. She turned to look, spotting the blonde slave. The redhead dropped her arms, sighing. Þórunn shuffled uncomfortably, staring at the floor.

"So I was right."

"Come with me." Björn muttered, grabbing the redhead's sleeve and leading her out into the cold.

"You are an idiot." She spat at him while he dragged her to a large building. "I did not realize how stupid you truly are until this day."

"Would you be saying these things if you hadn't kissed me?" He murmured. Her green eyes lit up in fury.

"That has nothing to do with this." She hissed at him. "And might I add, that kiss was not one sided."

Björn huffed, opening the door to the building. "Perhaps."

"Where are you lead—"

"Do you ever shut up?"

That earned him a punch in the arm.

Bálburunn wrinkled her nose when the stench of body odour and blood hit her sinuses. Björn grabbed a torch off the wall, leading her to the center of the room. Something moved in the dark, causing Bálburunn to pull back a little. She reached to the only dagger on her belt. Björn's hand gently covered it. "It's okay." He whispered.

"So, you've come back?" A familiar voice croaked. "And you've brought her?" Bálburunn's breath hitched.

"Björn—" She tried to pull her wrist out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"How was the recovery, darling? I didn't think you would make it." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

The flame finally shone on Askel's face - pale with red, swollen eyes. His body was a third of the mass it used to be, bones protruding almost everywhere. His legs were clamped in fetters, tied to a post in the middle of the room. There were bandages covering what was left of his hands. Only a pinky finger and a thumb remained on his left hand, whereas his right hand had a single finger left. Björn kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall over, spitting out blood. Bruises and gashes covered his body, and his mop of once curly hair was now ratty and matted.

Bálburunn's skin crawled. He deserved what he got – she knew he did. It was just hard to look at him after what he had done to her.

"I told you to do as you pleased with him, Björn." The redhead spoke slowly, refusing eye contact with the prisoner.

"And I listened." He muttered, stepping on Askel's arm. The skeleton groaned.

"Yet you seem to have forgotten the part where I said I never wanted to see him again."

Askel cackled through broken teeth.

"You see, boy? She will never be satisfied with you. She caught me in her trap, and now you."

"Shut your mouth." Björn said, grabbing an axe off the wall.

"At least I was able to leave my mark on her." The boney man smirked, tracing a line with his remaining finger from one end of his neck to the other.

"Somehow, you were too stupid to cut properly." She hissed at the prisoner before turning to the blond boy. "I'm leaving, Björn."

She marched out of the dark building, much to Björn's protests, heading back out into the cold wind. It bit at her cheeks as she walked out of the town and into the forest path. She could hear the echoes of Björn's deep voice shouting her name, but she did not stop for him. His heavy footsteps finally caught up to her. She could hear him panting behind her as she continued walking.

"You shouldn't go home alone." He stated.

"I can take care of myself." She kept her eyes forward.

"I know that, but your muscle is not as built up as it was before." He began walking beside her. "And you've only just recovered from an attack that happened while you were alone. You need to be careful."

The girl huffed, but did not protest. They walked in mostly silence, the only noise being the swaying of branches and the occasional drop of snow from the trees. The wind started to pick up, turning their faces pink. Bálburunn clung to her bear cloak, walking a few feet ahead of Björn. Her copper hair was flying around, making her look more wild than normal.

"Why did you bring me there?" She almost whispered.

"Because," She flinched at his voice. She had not expected him to hear her. "You seem to be under the impression that I do not care about you."

"What are you talking about, Björn?" She spun around to look at him.

"I haven't forgotten about what he did to you. I keep trying to think of a way to give him the pain he deserves, but there is nothing painful enough. Not even a blood eagle. Just because I look at another girl does not mean I have immediately stopped seeing you. "

"You think that's why I am angry? Because you didn't pay attention to me?" The redhead rolled her eyes, stomping to Floki's hut.

"I _know_ that's why you're angry."

"You are a fool, Björn Ragnarsson." She opened the front door, briskly walking inside. She kicked the door to shut it behind her, but the boy caught it as he followed her in.

"Perhaps, but at least I'm not a liar."

Bálburunn paused. She let out a sigh. "Go away."

She heard him shut the door behind him, but he remained in the hut. She removed her bear cloak, throwing it on the table. "I told you I wasn't going to leave you by yourself."

"That was just to get to my home!" She said. "The last time a man stayed after I told him to leave, it did not end well."

Björn shrugged, sitting by the fireplace, grabbing some flint and striking over the leftover kindling. "Would you be angry at me for not helping tonight if it were you I was spending time with?"

Bálburunn glared at him as she pulled off her boots. "That question makes no sense. I would never make you ignore your duties."

"So if I told you I was supposed to lock up the ale shack tonight, you'd make me leave?"

"I already want you to leave." She quipped, throwing a boot at him. He laughed, guarding his head. He grinned at Bálburunn, who involuntarily smiled back.

"I like it when you smile." He said softly, striking the flint two more times before the sparks finally caught flame. "I like making you smile." She stared at him for a moment, before frowning and walking over to the wine placed on the dinner table. She poured herself a cup.

"I'm sure you like making the slave girl smile too." She could hear him shuffle behind her.

"Well, sure." His hand slid to her waist. "But she is not Bálburunn the Bearslayer."

She clenched her jaw. "Go home, Björn." She said softly.

"But you don't want me to."

"Yes I do—" She turned around, pausing when she came face to face with him. His hand moved from her waist to her neck. He stared into her eyes, then at her lips.

"You were right. What you said before." He whispered, stroking his thumb across her lips. "The kiss was not one-sided." He leaned in closer, and she could feel his breath on her face.

"Don't lie to me." She breathed, staring into the sea of grey-blue eyes.

"I'm not." He placed his lips onto hers, running his fingers into her copper tangles. Bálburunn closed her eyes, kissing back. She let him lean her back into the table, hands reaching up slightly to clutch the bottom hem of his tunic. Their lips danced together as they began to clutch a little more desperately to each other. He kissed a path down her neck, stopping to suck lightly on her collar bone. She lifted her hand to tug slightly at his short hair. "You were right about the other thing, too."

"What was the other thing?" She whispered, distracted.

"That I wouldn't know what to do to her. Could you teach me?" He continued kissing her neck, but she froze, frowning. The redhead pushed him off her, giving him a glare. "What is wrong?" He frowned at her.

"I am not your practice woman, Björn Ragnarsson!" She huffed, walking over to the fire. "If you want to have sex with her, have sex with her."

He sighed, walking behind her. "She is in my quarters right now. I could have had sex with her a long time ago." She crossed her arms, staring at the flames. "And yet I am still here." He hugged her from behind, resting his forehead between her neck and shoulder.

She couldn't find the will to push him away again. His touch drew her in, relaxing all her muscles. She touched his one hand, looking up. He breathed into her neck, kissing it softly. She felt an ache deep in her chest. "Björn…"

He took that as a green light, spinning her around to face him. He attacked her lips eagerly, pulling her close so their hips knocked together. She kissed back, clutching onto his shirt. The blond hooked his thumbs into her breeches, the rest of his hands slightly cupping her rear. Bálburunn moved her arms up to his neck. With one swift motion, lips still connected, Björn hoisted her up, lifting her thighs to his hips, carrying her to her cot.

The breathing between the two quickened as they clung desperately to each other. Björn laid her down gently, kissing down her neck and to her collarbone before pushing her shirt over her head. He continued to leave a trail of kisses down her body, stopping by her hip bone. He sucked there for a while, causing Bálburunn to let out a soft moan. Everywhere he touched felt like fire, igniting her skin with goosebumps. She had been with other men, but never did they have this effect on her. He was gentle, but confident, never hesitating. He tugged on her breeches, loosening the strings before whipping them off, throwing them across the room. Björn's hands ran up and down her thighs as he kissed just above her sex. She let out a frustrated sigh, causing him to chuckle. "Don't be greedy," he said.

Finally, he dipped his tongue into her slit. Bálburunn threw her head back, grabbing her pillow. He started slow, licking around, stopping at certain places that made her moan. Bálburunn's breath started to quicken as he sucked at her nub. His tongue danced around, conducting an orchestra of moans and sighs. He circled her nub a few times before finding a sweet spot that made Bálburunn grab at his hair. He stayed there, lapping at her juices, gripping her thighs as she let out more noises. A finger hovered by her entrance, teasing her for a few moments before gently easing in. Bálburunn's sounds were slowly becoming more frequent and loud, so he lifted his head up to see the flushed woman, panting with an arm draped across her eyes. "What are you doing? Don't tease." She whined, making an attempt to pull his head back down. He chuckled, raising himself up and undoing his pants. He released his aching erection, sighing in pleasure when the redhead's hands immediately found it, pumping slowly. Björn crawled over her, giving her a messy kiss before setting himself between her legs. He pushed in, causing them to moan in unison.

Björn kissed her cheek, rocking in and out of her slowly. Bálburunn kissed the shoulder closest to her, grabbing onto his arms and hooking her legs around him. He started to pick up pace, letting out a grunt when she clenched at the speed. "I've wanted you for so long…" He muttered, pumping faster, causing her to moan.

"Björn, please…" She whispered, eyes watery from the pleasure. She gripped his hair, whimpering into his ear while his thrusts became more offbeat. She was already at her breaking point, letting out a loud moan as her walls pulsed around him. Björn finished shortly after, spilling his seed into her with a groan. Bálburunn sighed in ecstasy, gently caressing his sweaty cheek. Björn stared at her before giving her a deep kiss.

"You are…everything." He muttered, kissing down her neck to her shoulders. She laughed at that.

"Don't you know that men who confess things after sex do not mean a word of it?"

"Then I will say the same thing tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that." He rolled beside her. Bálburunn sat up, pulling open the drawer of her end table and pulling out her nightgown. She threw it on before crawling under the furs.

"Floki and Helga will be home soon." The redhead said, running her fingers through his short hair.

"Is that your way of telling me to leave?"

"I told you to leave three times, Björn." She snickered. "Clearly, you don't listen."

"And I told you, you didn't want me to leave." He smiled back.

"You will not hear the end of it if Floki finds you here naked."

Björn laughed, kissing her forehead before rolling off the cot. He fixed his trousers, giving her one last smile. "Goodnight, Bálburunn." He said, kissing her forehead before leaving.

* * *

 ** _The deed is done. lmao! Thank you to Shantigal, bellaphant, Superdani4Ever and the guest commenter for the reviews!_**

 ** _If you are enjoying this story please feel free to fav/follow/ leave a comment! See you next time!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter contains mature scenes. Please be advised.**

* * *

Bálburunn woke up to the clinking of bowls. Helga had finished cooking potatoes and carrots, setting them on the table.

"Good morning, Bál. I am glad to see you made it home safe." The blonde lady smiled as the teenager stretched.

"I am sorry we weren't able to give you a moment to tell Floki the good news." Bálburunn yawned, rolling out of bed and walking over to the table to eat.

"That is fine, I will tell him today. It is time. The Gods know."

Bálburunn placed a hand over Helga's, smiling up at the woman. Floki did not deserve such a wonderful woman.

A knock sounded at the door, causing the two women to turn their heads. They exchanged a look before Bálburunn stood up, dagger in hand, and slowly opened the door. It opened to reveal a familiar pair of grey-blue eyes.

"Björn?" Bálburunn blinked.

"Björn?" Helga repeated. "Are you hungry? Come, sit down."

The three sat at the table, munching at the food. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a hunt with me, Bál." The boy said after some silence. "There have been a few wolves wandering too close to Kattegat in the past few days. It would give you a chance to build up the muscle needed for your bow. I've been told of a place where they have been resting."

"Of course," The girl said, staring at him. His face was beginning to turn red as Helga glanced between the two.

"So, you made up?" She asked, smiling.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"Floki said there was something going on between you two. You both seem fine to me."

"There is nothing—"

"We're not—" They both paused, staring at each other. Helga let out a nervous laugh.

"Something indeed." The woman smiled.

The two finished their food quickly, practically running to the door.

"I'll be back before sunset." Bálburunn shouted behind her before grabbing her bow, sword, and axe and heading out.

It had snowed during the night, leaving a soft layer of white powder all over the forest. The trees seemed brighter than usual. The forest remained quiet aside from a few singing birds, most animals hiding in their homes for the long winter.

They crept through the forest quietly, careful to not alert any nearby prey. Bálburunn snuck ahead, stopping when she spotted a buck not too far off, grazing in a small patch of grass. She raised her bow, slowly drawing an arrow from her quiver and placing it on the string. She breathed in slowly, aiming carefully. Before she could loose it, a twig snapped behind her, causing the buck to look up and prance away.

Bálburunn growled, turning around to see her blond companion who was on the verge of laughing.

"Björn!" She shouted, throwing her arrow back into her quiver and running straight at him. She pushed him, causing him to break into laughter. She couldn't help but smile back. "Don't do that again," She pointed her finger at him, "Or else I'll shave your head in your sleep!"

"We're not even hunting deer. We came here for the wolves." He said, walking past her, smiling.

"Where are the wolves, then?" She asked, chasing after him.

"We will find them." He said, trudging through the snow. "We have time."

"I thought you said you know where they have been congregating?"

"That was just to get you alone in the forest." He turned around with a smile. He reached a hand out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. Bálburunn smiled back, cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't need to lie to me to get me alone." She whispered, placing a hand on his chest.

"I wasn't lying." He said, pulling her close. "There _are_ wolves…somewhere." He gently placed his lips to hers, leading her back against a tree.

"Sex in a forest?" She asked as he trailed kisses down her neck. "It is far too cold for such things."

"I'll keep you warm."

Björn wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her against the tree and moving back up to kiss her lips. Björn pulled at her breeches, sinking a hand into her warmth. Bálburunn let out a soft sigh and rested her forehead against his shoulder. She began to moan as he found the sweet spot between her thighs, rubbing gently. She gripped at his cloak. He learned quickly, much better than any of the other men she'd been with. She was already close to her breaking point, and Björn could tell. He pulled his wet fingers out of her trousers, tugging her pants down and off her legs. He untied his own pants, pulling out his stiff sex, lining himself up with her.

They both groaned when he pushed in. He eased in and out slowly at the beginning, like the time before, feeling out her body. Bálburunn gripped him eagerly, kissing all over his neck and shoulders, biting when he hit the right spot.

"Ah, Bálburunn." He hissed, picking up his pace. "I want you. I want to fill you with my seed. I want you to bear my children." He grunted into her collarbones.

Bálburunn froze, opening her eyes, staring behind him. He spilled himself inside of her not long after. He groaned at his release, panting into her neck, slowly kissing her up her neck and back to her lips.

 _That will never happen, Björn._ Bálburunn returned the kiss, hesitating with the words that tried to leave her lips.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, slowly lowering her to the ground.

Bálburunn clenched her jaw before throwing on a smile. "People will become suspicious if we do not return with anything."

"Let them think what they want." He smirked, pulling her towards him for another kiss.

"Björn, really—" Bálburunn turned her head. The blond sighed with a smile, letting her go.

"Fine."

* * *

Bálburunn returned to the hut before sunset, as promised, carrying two wolf pelts. Björn split off the path to go back into Kattegat, leaving Bálburunn for the last few minutes of her walk home, much to his protesting. She entered the home, only to be greeted by silence.

"Helga?" Bálburunn called out, setting the pelts over one of the dining chairs. She heard a sniffle from Floki and Helga's sleeping quarters. Bálburunn drew her axe, stalking towards the door. She opened it, only to reveal Helga alone, tears streaming down her face. "Helga? What happened?"

"It is Floki. He…He does not want to be a father." Helga sniffled, gripping the sides of her own dress.

Bálburunn clenched her jaw. She burst out of the hut, running down to the ship docks.

There, she found Floki, muttering to himself while he carved into the mast of one of his newest creations. She picked up a rock from the shore and threw it at him, hitting him in the shoulder. The man jumped, turning around to spot his attacker.

"Floki Vilgerðarson, are you mad?" Bálburunn shouted as she marched up to him.

Floki let out a nervous giggle. "Many seem to think so, yes."

"Why did you tell Helga you do not want to father her child?"

"I would not make a good father." Floki said, twitching his head while he continued to lightly hammer out a pattern.

"You are acting like a fool!" The girl grabbed his hammer and chisel, throwing them to the ground. "You fathered me, did you not?"

"Oh, child." He finally turned to the redhead, eyes wide, but somber. "You and I both know you raised yourself more than me or anyone else. I simply kept you fed."

"That is not true." She kneeled down, staring up at him, grabbing one of his hands. "I brought home most of the killings." Floki laughed at that, but slowly started to frown again. Bálburunn sighed. "Who taught me how to build a boat? How to skin an animal? How to navigate a forest at night?" Floki rolled his eyes. "It was you, Floki."

"I…" He shook, staring down at the girl he raised. "I am not fit to father. It does not suit me."

"Lots of things did not suit you before Helga came along." She stated. "Bathing, for one." The man giggled, rustling her fiery hair. "Floki, do not let Helga go simply because of your lack of confidence. You raised me by yourself, but now, you have a woman to raise this child with you. Helga is one of a kind. Do not let her slip away."

The man's jaw clenched, eyes glossy. He stared at the girl before kissing her on the forehead and standing up. He walked away, presumably to his hut.

Bálburunn stared at the boat her was creating. She squinted, frowning when she spotted kinks in the woodwork. "The spine is all wrong…" Bálburunn said. She picked up one of his hammers, heading towards the boat.

* * *

"What is troubling you?" Björn's father spoke, staring at the hearthfire. They waited for the men to pour in for the night's feast.

Björn hesitated, carefully choosing his words. "What is troubling me is that you still do not trust me."

"I don't trust you?" Ragnar repeated the words, tilting his head in disbelief.

"That night you captured Jarl Borg, you told me nothing of what you meant to do."

"I sent someone to find you, and after that, Bálburunn left to look for you too. They could not find you." Björn paused, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Where were you?" Ragnar asked.

"I was with Þórunn." The young man stated, unable to look his father in the eye.

"Ah. So it was your decision. You chose to be with her, rather than me. Or Bálburunn." That struck a nerve. Björn huffed at his father's words. "She was angry when you didn't show up. Did she release her wrath upon you?"

"That is a separate issue. I only ask to be kept in your confidence as your son."

"I will be the judge of how far I take you into my confidence. But as a father, I will give you some advice. Think with this." Ragnar pointed to his head, "Not with your…" He circled his fingers over his crotch.

Björn frowned. He wanted to yell at his father, for not heeding to his own words. He had forgiven Ragnar for what he did to Lagertha, for cheating on her with Aslaug. Why could his father not forgive him?

"Rollo saw you walking Bálburunn home late that night. You did not return for hours." Ragnar eyed Björn, searching for his thoughts. "Do not make the same mistakes I did. Do not be selfish when it comes to women, son."

Björn shook his head, marching out of the longhouse. It must have been true that Ragnar was a descendant of Odin, for it was as if he could read minds.

He marched through the town, huffing at his father's words. All of a sudden, he hit a smaller body, knocking them over. Þórunn's blonde locks flew around as she landed on her behind, spilling water everywhere.

"I-I'm sorry." They both said in unison. Björn held out a hand, helping the girl up. He spotted Aslaug in the distance, spying on the two. She stood on the deck of The Seer's home, wrapped in a thick fur cloak as snow floated down onto Kattegat.

"Come. We must get you new clothes, or else you'll freeze." Björn said to the slave, who shook her head.

"My chores are not done…" She whispered.

"It is fine."

The girl simply shook her head, walking away. "I must fetch more water."

Björn ran after her. "Why do you not talk to me?"

"There is nothing to say." Her voice was quiet, fragile even. Björn was always so used to the opinionated shield maidens around him, that it sounded strange to him.

"Why not? You can tell me about your life, and I can tell you about mine."

"I do not have much to say about my life." The girl looked back at him, straight faced. "I have always been a servant."

The girl ducked inside the longhouse, which was now swarming with men.

"Wait." He reached out to grab the slave's arm. She turned to face him, but shrugged his hand off, walking back to the kitchens.

Björn clenched his jaw, frustrated. He turned to lock eyes with Floki, who was smiling knowingly and sipping at his drinking horn.

"So the bear has found a rabbit to chase." The boney man spoke.

"Rollo says that she is just a slave. That I can have her at any time."

"Your uncle is heavy-handed when he speaks to others about the heart." Floki walked up to him, clasping a hand onto the younger man's shoulder. "The truth is, he feels the pangs as deeply as you. But warriors don't show their heart, until the axe reveals it!"

"You are so wise, Floki."

Floki let out a cynical laugh. "I am not wise at all. I'm just a joker." He kissed Björn on the forehead before stepping away. "Have you seen my daughter? She is the wise one of the family, but also the one frequently missing."

Björn shook his head, a wave of guilt sinking over him. "No. Not since this morning."

"Hm." Floki scratched his head. "Perhaps she is still by the boats. What were you two doing this morning?"

"Nothing." Björn said quickly, causing Floki to raise a brow. "Just… hunting. The wolves that have been attacking Kattegat will not be a problem anymore."

Floki nodded, smiling. "Ragnar will be happy to hear that."

* * *

 _ **Thank you to rache919, DeliciousBlood, Shantigal, and Superdani4Ever (I'll try to write some more romantic scenes!) for the reviews! I need some ideas for the transition into season three but I'm struggling a little. I have a whole little plot thought out for season three but connection 2 to 3 is proving difficult T.T I'll keep trying, though.**_

 _ **I'm really excited for the next chapter. I really liked writing it. See you next time!**_


	21. Chapter 21

"Where are we going, Floki?" Bálburunn called after her father figure, trying to keep up with his much longer limbs.

"You will see, my child."

"Why do you not just tell me? This is the last time I'll follow an old man into the forest." The redhead muttered, stumbling over rocks.

They were deep in the mountain, in a small valley that had not received snow yet. Small babbling brooks surrounded them, decorated by river stones and scattered evergreens. Frogs croaked around them with the occasional bird singing a song over their heads. The air was still cold, but not nearly as frigid as it was back in Kattegat. It had taken a few hours to get there, and Bálburunn was growing tired.

"Could you not have asked someone else to come with you? I need to train." Bálburunn mumbled. "I'm sure Ragnar would have gone with—"

"The Earl is busy! He would not wish to be bothered with such things."

Bálburunn frowned. Ragnar was a close friend to Floki. The two would go to Hel and back together. "Did something happen between you and—"

"Enough talk about Ragnar." The boney man hissed, strutting forward. "You must know where this is located. My child needs to know."

Bálburunn gulped at that. She kept her mouth shut for the rest of the walk, clutching to her bow.

Floki finally paused, looking around the area before running to a small mound of river rocks. He grabbed a handful, lifting them up to reveal a skull. "Hello, papa." He muttered. Bálburunn stared. He never talked about his parents. She could only imagine how strange they were in order to create such a mad person. Floki moved a few more rocks, revealing the full skeleton of his father. Under its hands was a sword. He pulled it out, brushing dirt and moss off of it.

"Your father's sword…" She muttered, kneeling down to Floki's level. "Floki, does that mean you…"

"Yes. Me and Helga are getting married." He grinned at the girl. She smiled back, ecstatic.

"Oh, that is wonderful." She gushed, hugging the man. He flinched for a moment, not used to the girl's affection. After a moment he returned the hug.

"You were right, my child. She is the only woman for me."

"The only one who will tolerate you." The girl quipped, grinning.

They both stood up after covering the skeleton. Floki wrapped the sword in a cloth before shoving it into Bálburunn's satchel. He jumped on top of her, giggling excessively.

"And so the start of my new life begins!" He squeaked, causing the girl to laugh. "I wonder when you will get married, my child? Will it be to someone we do not know yet? Or will it be to someone close to us? Only the gods know."

She shook her head. "Neither. I will be a warrior and a ship builder – never a wife."

"Hmm." The man rolled his head. "That is a bold statement. But the gods have already told me you will marry."

She kept her mouth shut. Floki was right about these sorts of things. He always knew what the gods were thinking.

* * *

When they made it back to Kattegat, Bálburunn was pulled away by the rest of Helga's bridesmaids. It seemed as though she was the last to know of the wedding. There were a few small fishing boats decorated with flowers that floated by the docks, ready for the bride. Helga walked out of the hut in all white, with a crown of flowers laid over her golden locks. She grinned at Bálburunn, who was thrown into a blue dress. She couldn't remember the last time she wore something other than trousers and a tunic. The women piled into the boats, leaving the biggest one for Helga. Bálburunn clutched onto the oar she was given, dunking it into the water and rowing them downstream.

The crowd that waited with Floki roared as the women came around the riverbend. When they neared the shore, Floki ran through the water, picking up his soon-to-be wife. He giggled as he ran over to the priestess. Torstein carried Floki's father's sword behind the couple, smiling calmly. Bálburunn docked the boat, walking over to the ceremony.

"…and now you must present this new sword to the groom." A new sword was handed to them. "This new sword transfers the power of protection from the father to her new husband." Floki and Helga switched swords, and the crowd cheered. "Now the rings."

Bálburunn stepped forward, placing the rings onto each one of the swords. "Floki, do you swear to the gods that you want to marry this woman?"

"I swear with the gods as my witnesses." He whispered, staring into Helga's eyes.

"Helga, do you swear to the gods that you want to marry this man?"

"I do swear."

The couple giggled as they leaned their swords toward each other, picking the rings off the top.

"Then you are married."

The crowd roared and Floki giggled. Bálburunn cheered with the men, raising her arm.

Drinks were handed out almost immediately after, and soon enough the crowd became rowdy and drunk, chatter and laughter decorating the shoreline as the sun set. One of the men gave out a special kind of mushroom, which Bálburunn took gladly. Torstein seemed to have taken them too, for he swayed around the firepit, staring up at the stars. He gave a lazy smile when he spotted the redhead, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the festivities. He pulled out a big satchel.

"What is...?" Before Bálburunn could finish her sentence, Torstein opened the bag to reveal more of the mushrooms. They grinned at each other.

They ended up wandering through the forest, slowly edging over to Kattegat as they talked about nothing.

"It will be a girl. I'm sure of it." Bálburunn muttered, bumping into Torstein.

"No, no, no. The gods have already given Floki a girl. Helga's child will be a boy."

"What do you think, Tyr?" Bálburunn shouted up to the sky. Torstein let out a laugh. "Blink once for boy, twice for girl."

A star blinked across the dark sky. Bálburunn gasped while Torstein shook his head. "That wasn't Tyr!"

"How would you know?" She pushed him. "The gods have spoken! It will be a girl!"

They laughed, stumbling up the path.

"I wonder why he did not invite Ragnar." Torstein muttered, gulping down what was left of his ale. He swayed into the young woman accidentally, stumbling ahead.

"Everything Floki does is for Ragnar." The girl spoke back, lazily stepping up the path. "He wanted to do this for himself and Helga only."

Rollo and a few guards greeted the two at the gates, giving them strange looks at their dizziness, but letting them pass nonetheless. They stumbled into the Earl's longhouse, where Ragnar was sitting by the fire, deep in thought. He stood up when he spotted the visitors.

"Torstein. Bálburunn. To what do I owe the company?" Bálburunn stumbled over, giving the man a big bear hug. Ragnar laughed, leading her over to a chair.

"We come bearing gifts." Torstein said, dropping a pouch of the mushrooms onto Ragnar's lap. He gave the strawberry blond man a wide grin.

"Is this what you two have been up to?"

They nodded. "We are becoming closer to the gods."

"Well. I shan't refuse a gift as wonderful as this." The Earl said, looking back to his bedroom for a moment to see if Aslaug was still awake. After no sound of movement, he popped two mushrooms into his mouth. Torstein and Bálburunn each took one more.

Before long, the trio were taking part in a contest to see who had the better shot under the influence.

"Torstein, Torstein!" The redhead giggled, wobbling around with a bow and arrow in hand. "Stay still!"

"I am still!" He said, pointing to the mug atop his head. The girl pulled back the arrow, aiming at the mug. She released, knocking it off his head easily. Ragnar sighed from behind her. He ran up, hugging the girl and kissing her head.

"We cannot win, Torstein! We are up against Bálburunn the Bearslayer!" He rocked her back and forth as she laughed.

"You won with the bow," Torstein said, stumbling over to the corner of the building. He pulled up a shield with Ragnar's crest on it. "But how do you fare with the axe?"

"Oh!" Ragnar shouted, running over to the weapons rack. He gathered three axes and scampered back over to Bálburunn.

"Bálburunn gets first throw! As close to the center as possible!" Torstein called from the other end of the room. Bálburunn nodded, grabbing one of the axes, stumbling a little. She rocked back and forth, attempting to focus on the shield. She finally raised the axe and launched it at the wooden circle, hitting just a little above the center dot. The two men cheered, grabbing their horns to gulp down more ale. Bálburunn fell into one of the dining table chairs, emptying the mug she had into her mouth.

Ragnar picked up an axe next. "My turn!" He raised the axe, but lowered it after squinting to find Torstein. "Would this not be easier outside?"

"Cheater!" Bálburunn called. Ragnar rolled his head, raising the axe once more.

"Torstein?" He placed a hand over his eyes.

"Here! I'm here!" Torstein waved with his shield raised.

"Is your shield up? It is so dark in here!" Ragnar said, wobbling, before throwing the axe quickly. It landed to the right of the center, about the same distance as Bálburunn's. The redhead let out a hearty laugh, falling back in her chair.

Footsteps sounded from the entrance of the longhouse. Bálburunn stopped laughing when she saw Rollo's stern face, but Ragnar and Torstein continued chuckling.

"This is my brother." Rollo said to a smaller, skinnier man. Ragnar ran over to the bow and quiver, pulling out an arrow and aiming it at the visitor.

"And you are?" He asked with a smirk. Bálburunn giggled.

The smaller man let out an exasperated sigh. "You sent word that you needed a new ally to attack Wessex." Ragnar lowered the weapon. "The word reached us, and we are happy to say that we can provide such an ally." Bálburunn let out a drunken scoff. "An Earl with enough ships and men to make your raid a great success. His name is Earl Ingstad."

"Earl Ingstad?" Ragnar frowned. Rollo gave his brother a look. "Earl Ingstad!" Ragnar shot the arrow quickly at the messenger, and Torstein had to jump over with a shield to block it, panting with wide eyes at his friend. "Never heard of him." Torstein laughed into the messenger's ear as Ragnar raised his bow with another arrow equipped. "Why is he not with you?"

"He did not want to waste the journey." Ragnar looked at him. "He wanted to be certain that you were still in need of an ally."

"When can I meet him?"

"You can meet him at any time."

"Yes!" Ragnar walked toward the envoy with a wild smile.

"He is ready to attend."

"Yes!" Ragnar all but ran towards the man with the bow still drawn. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" The envoy ran out, closing the doors behind him. Torstein and Bálburunn chuckled drunkenly. Ragnar threw the bow and quiver down, running over to Torstein to grab his shield. Torstein stumbled over to the last axe, picking it up and turning to Ragnar.

"Are you ready?" Torstein asked, raising his axe and wiggling the fingers of his free hand. Ragnar nodded excitedly.

"Go Torstein!" The redhead cheered from behind him. He threw the axe hard, clipping the shield and instead hitting the front wall. Ragnar fell over, laughing. Bálburunn spotted a small lute in the corner, wandering over to it as Torstein and Ragnar roared with laughter. She picked it up, plucking the strings in the chords she remembered from a previous night of Floki's drunken teachings.

"I dreamed a dream last night, of silk and fair furs," Bálburunn sung, catching the men's attention. Torstein walked over to her.

"Of a pillow so deep and soft," Torstein joined in, "A peace with no disturbance. You are strumming it wrong!" The strawberry-blond man held out his hand. She sheepishly passed the instrument to him, giggling. She stood up to watch him play. He strummed faster than she did, picking up the beat to almost twice her speed.

"And in the dream I saw, as though through a dirty window, the whole ill-fated human race, a different fear upon each face."

Bálburunn moved to the music, singing along and clapping her hands as she spun around.

"The number of their worries grew, and with them the number of their solutions, but the answer is often a heavier burden, even when the question hurts to bear."

Ragnar grabbed her hands, dancing with her, spinning her around every now and then. They grabbed their feet and hopped, but Ragnar fell over, causing Bálburunn to laugh.

"As I was able to sleep just as well, I thought it would be best, to rest myself here on this fine fur, and forget everyone else."

The girl helped the dizzy man up, grabbing his hands to stabilize him and guide him to a chair. He grabbed a lock of her hair, pulling a little bit on it, fascinated with how it glowed under the firelight.

"Ouch, Ragnar!" She said, pulling his fingers off.

"Bál, can I braid your hair?" He asked, eyes wide with a childish wonder. The girl gave him a confused smile.

"Do you even know how to?"

"Of course. I used to braid Gyda's all the time. Sit, sit!" He patted the floor in front of him, and Bálburunn obliged. Torstein put the lute down, standing up to go get more ale.

Ragnar parted her hair, starting to braid the center of her head. Bálburunn stared at the fire, accepting the mug of ale Torstein passed to her.

"This is hard!" Ragnar whined, tugging at her curls.

"I thought you said you knew what you were doing!" She teased at him.

"I do, but Gyda's hair wasn't curly. It was soft and smooth." His voice got quieter nearing the end of his sentence.

"Do you miss her?" Bálburunn mumbled.

"Yes. Every day. I wonder, sometimes, if she would have been anything like you."

"She was much kinder than I ever was. Gentle." Bálburunn sighed, sipping at her mug.

"Yes, but..." The man collected his thoughts as he grabbed at more hair. "I would have liked her to be strong."

The redhead stared into the fire, leaning back against Ragnar's knees. "Perhaps Aslaug will give you a daughter."

"The Seer never mentioned one." He muttered. "But," He moved his hands to the sides of her head, pulling it back, "I do not mind having an almost-daughter. Especially one as fearsome and great as Bálburunn the Bearslayer." He kissed the side of her head, making her laugh. Ragnar wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on hers as they watched the fire.

* * *

 _ **I really fucking loved writing that last scene. I mean, it's all from the show but holy crap that's like my favourite side of Ragnar. Drunk Ragnar doing stupid drunk men shit is sooooo funny. loooooove it.**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter gave me the warm fuzzies. Well, most of it did, I guess. To make up for...I dont know...putting you guys through 19 chapters of angst? lmao.**_

 _ **Thank you to Superdani4Ever and bellaphant for the reviews! If you're enjoying the story don't forget to fav/follow and drop a comment! Thanks!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Bálburunn woke up to voices coming from the middle of the room. It was Ragnar and Björn's soft murmurs. She remembered falling asleep on Ragnar's knees the night before, and then being tucked into a pair of warm fur blankets. She kept her eyes shut, listening in on their conversation.

"Is that where she has been all night? Floki asked me where she was this morning. I told him I didn't know."

"Yes."

"I haven't seen her in a few days, actually. Do you know where she went?"

"I do not know, Björn. Why don't you ask her? Or are you fighting again?" Ragnar muttered. He growled when his son didn't reply. "What did I tell you before? Think with your head, not your—"

"I am! I haven't…"

"If there is one thing I have learned, son, it is that shieldmaidens do not like to share."

Bálburunn's eyes widened. Were they talking about Þórunn and her?

"I have it under control, father." Bálburunn could barely make out what the younger man had said - his voice was so quiet. The sound of sloshing water echoed through the hall. Someone was bathing. "Are men…able to go to Valhalla if they are blood eagled?" Björn asked, changing the topic. The bathwater churned.

"Only if they suffer in silence. If he screams, he can never enter its portals."

A loud knock sounded from the longhouse's front door. The water churned once more.

"Earl Ingstad is here." It was Torstein's voice. The bathwater splashed around. It must have been Ragnar bathing.

"Where is he?" Ragnar asked.

"He would not enter the great hall. He chose instead to remain in the woods." Torstein's footsteps echoed for a moment before the doors closed. Bálburunn could hear Ragnar stand up.

"Wake Bálburunn," He said, his soft footsteps heading to the direction of his bed chambers. "We shall meet with the Earl."

In a quick moment, Bálburunn felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Bál," It was Björn's soft voice that echoed in her ear. She faked her awakening, breathing in as she opened her eyes slowly to look at him. "Earl Ingstad is here. We must meet with him." His breath was hot on her cheek. Bálburunn slowly stood up, placing the warm furs down. She frowned when she noticed Björn's burning gaze.

"What is it?" She asked with a fake raspy voice.

"You're wearing a dress." He said, wide-eyed. "You never wear dresses. What was it for?" He stared, reaching up to her braided curls, "And your hair…"

"That was Ragnar." She laughed, before looking down at her dress. The girl hesitated, not wanting to reveal Floki's secret wedding. "It was nothing, I just needed to clean my clothes before—"

"It's going to be hard to ride a horse in that. You're going to need pants if you are coming with us—"

"With _me_." Ragnar corrected, fastening his belt to his pants, staring at the two young adults. Björn frowned.

"Father—"

"This is your punishment, son. Only Bálburunn will be travelling with me to meet the Earl. You!" Ragnar beckoned one of the servants over. She was the one with the scarred face. She refused to make eye contact with any of them. "Get Bálburunn outfitted for riding a horse." He stated. The girl nodded, silently asking Bálburunn to follow her into the back. The redhead obliged, giving Björn an apologetic glance before following the servant. Björn frowned.

She found Þórunn in the back, who looked rather frazzled at the sight. "My lady, we have armour and clothing over here." Þórunn ran over to a wardrobe, pulling out a dark red tunic and grey breeches. She ran over to an armour rack and grabbed a set of boiled leather. Bálburunn put the clothes on in silence, staring at the younger girl. Þórunn could tell that the redhead wanted to ask her something, but she hesitated. Finally, she parted her lips and took a deep breath.

"Master…will not touch me without my permission."

Bálburunn frowned. "Is that any of my business?"

"I see you two. You always catch each other's eyes. He did not try to have sex with me that night when you came into his home."

"I don't know why you feel the need to tell me this."

"I just… I will not say yes to him unless you allow me to."

"You don't need my permission. He doesn't belong to me." The redhead said.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I'll be quiet." Bálburunn let out a soft hum in response. The slave let go, signalling that she was fully dressed. Bálburunn headed out to the horses, where Ragnar was already mounted and ready to meet the Earl.

"You weren't sleeping, were you?" Ragnar spoke quietly to her as she mounted her dark mare.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bálburunn muttered back, following him out of the town.

They reached Earl Ingstad's men in the forest shortly after, who stood in a small formation. Ragnar eyed one of the bearded men.

"Earl Ingstad?" He spoke. Bálburunn looked around, spotting a familiar head of golden hair walking her steed over. The redhead's eyes widened. Lagertha smiled at Ragnar, who let out a chuckle. "Earl Ingstad!" He said, clopping his horse over to the woman. "You bear a strong resemblance to my ex-wife."

Bálburunn let out a chuckle.

"If I had given you my true name, you might have turned me away." Ragnar looked at Lagertha, nodding. "How is Björn?"

"He is…" Ragnar glanced at Bálburunn before turning back to the blonde. "Happy. He is looking forward to going to England."

"As am I. It is good to see you survived, Bálburunn." Lagertha said, turning to the redhead. She stared at the ugly scar gaping across her neck. "I do not know what Ragnar would do without his favourite warrior."

Bálburunn laughed. "Yes. It takes more than an entitled man to kill me. It is good to see you too, Lagertha."

"So you are truly an Earl?" Ragnar asked, circling around his ex-wife.

"Yes. We are equal." She paused. "I'm sure this is difficult for you."

"It is not difficult at all." Ragnar smiled. "How many ships?"

"Four ships. Over a hundred warriors. So will you accept me as an ally?"

Ragnar cleared his throat, looking at Bálburunn once more. "That depends."

"On what?" Lagertha asked.

"I have been betrayed by Earls before. So if you are really Earl Ingstad, then it's a no. but if you are still the Lagertha I remember, then it is a yes."

The two smiled at one another. Bálburunn felt uneasy, like she shouldn't have been there. She would rather them have their privacy. "Earl Ingstad." Ragnar repeated, causing Lagertha to laugh.

Bálburunn stood against a civilian's house, admiring the warriors that Lagertha brought with her. They were mostly shieldmaidens, strong and feminine all the same.

"Why didn't you tell me it was her?" Björn hissed from behind her, laying a hand on the small of her back.

"We did not know." Bálburunn said, continuing to stare forward. "Ragnar thought it was a man until she showed herself."

"You could have defended me." He muttered. "So I could go."

"To Ragnar? Why?" The redhead crossed her arms, frowning at Björn. "He is right to leave you out after what you pulled that night we imprisoned Jarl Borg."

Björn huffed, rolling his eyes. "I thought, maybe, after the end of that night, that you would perhaps take my side."

"Oh, is that what you thought?" She repeated sarcastically, "That sleeping with me would make me submit to your cause? It is not my job to redeem you, Björn."

The young man let out a scoff, before marching off, red-faced, into the town. Bálburunn remained leaning against the building until Lagertha locked eyes with her, beckoning her over to help train the shieldmaidens.

"I think these women could learn a thing or two from Bálburunn the Bearslayer, don't you?" The blonde Earl said as she tossed a sword to Bálburunn. The redhead nodded with a smile, splitting up the women to follow her for an exercise. She began instructing the women on proper sword and shield technique, and keeping shields raised at all times. She spotted Þórunn in the distance, hiding between the Earl's longhouse and the horse barn, staring at the fighting women. Bálburunn raised a sword, signalling for the first in her squadron to go.

The sun fell from the sky, decorating the lake in bright pinks and purples as they brought Jarl Borg out into the open. Ragnar waited by the ritual stones, clad in all white, smiling when the prisoner appeared. Bálburunn stood beside Floki, who was smiling ear to ear. Drums pounded through her ears as they marched Borg up to the stones, clasping his wrists into fetters. Flames roared around them as the last ray of sunlight hit them, slowly being claimed by the night. Ragnar lifted Borg's wrists to the posts on the ritual stone before grabbing the killing blade. Bálburunn spotted Björn in the crowd, standing behind his mother. They exchanged a short glance.

The music got louder as Ragnar made the first cut into Borg's shoulder. The prisoner flinched, but made no sound. Borg shut his eyes as Ragnar began to saw through the shoulder blade, blood pouring out onto the ground and over to Borg's chest. It wasn't long before both shoulders were finished and Ragnar picked up his axe. He hacked into the man's ribs, blood spattering into the audience. Bálburunn's already freckled face became half-stained with speckles of blood. Torvi fainted. Borg's arm dropped from one of the posts as he began to breathe heavily.

Ragnar paused, placing the limp arm back onto the post. Ragnar paced back around. He pulled at Borg's ribs, and Bálburunn spotted Aslaug gasping in disgust. Siggy turned away as well. Borg trembled, but did not make a noise. Even Helga flinched, burying her head into Floki's shoulder. Floki and Bálburunn continued to stare, captivated. Blood poured out of Borg's mouth as his lungs were placed over his shoulders. Ragnar's outfit was all but stained red as an eagle landed in front of him, cawing at the scene. Ragnar slowly stepped down from the stones, leaving the prisoner to bleed out.

* * *

 _ **I havent been getting as many reviews lately. Did you guys disappear? :(**_

 _ **That being said, thank you to Lisa Lloyd 1974 for the review! (yay a new person!)**_

 _ **So quick question...what do you think would work better for this story - a kidnapping or a good fight? Hypothetically. Let me know! See ya!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter contains mature themes. Please be advised.**

The crowd eventually died down, most of the townsfolk receding to their homes. The Earl's advisors and friends were invited in for a feast, although Bálburunn was unsure if anyone had an appetite after what they had just witnessed. She danced around the hearthfire with several others, spinning around and stomping to the beat of the drums. Floki grabbed her hands, jumping around with his adopted daughter. Her cheeks were red from the ale and the dancing, a small film of sweat gathering at her forehead as they laughed and twirled. Bálburunn reached her hand out to Björn, but he simply shook his head, bringing a cup to his face. Bálburunn frowned, but continued dancing. Little Ubbe ended up replacing Floki later on, standing on Bálburunn's shoes while she held his small hands.

The fun of dancing eventually wore off, and the redhead found herself sitting beside Aslaug, staring into the crowd.

"When my child comes, Bálburunn, I would like you to be there." The woman spoke smoothly, smiling softly. Bálburunn frowned.

"Why?" She blurted out. She dropped her head immediately after, mentally kicking herself for sounding rude. "Sorry, Princess, I only mean…"

"You are not accustomed to womanhood. I know that. It would do you well to learn about birth, so you can assist in the future."

"If it will please you, I will be there, Princess Aslaug." Bálburunn said quietly.

"Thank you, Bálburunn." The very pregnant woman stood up, waddling away. Not long after, Lagertha sat down beside Bálburunn.

"Björn is cross with you." The blonde woman stated, staring at Bálburunn.

"It is…complicated." The redhead chose her words carefully, running a hand through the braids Ragnar did for her.

"You had sex. That does not seem too complicated to me."

Bálburunn paused, staring at the older woman. "Did he tell you?" She whispered.

"He did not have to tell me. Your longing stares and touches say it all." Bálburunn felt her face warm up. She gulped down the rest of her ale.

"He is enamoured with one of the slave girls, Þórunn. I thought that after we…" The redhead paused, giving Lagertha a look, "That he would forget about her. But, I heard him and Ragnar talking about it. It seems Björn still has an interest in her."

Lagertha sighed, leaning over to place her elbows on her thighs. "Did I ever tell you how Ragnar and I became engaged?" Bálburunn shook her head. "He visited my home, to confess his love, but outside stood a bloodthirsty hound and a great bear. He strangled the hound easily, but the bear challenged him. Just when it was about to bite down on his neck, I stabbed a spear into its heart."

"What are you saying?"

"Perhaps, in this case, the bear is the slave. Björn is struggling to save himself from it. He cannot fight it, but you can. After all, you are Bálburunn the Bearslayer." Lagertha gave the redhead a smile.

Bálburunn stared at the floor. She stood up, realizing her lack of sobriety when her vision shifted slightly. "Thank you, Lagertha." She said, before walking out of the longhouse. She paced through the changing air, the breeze of the lake kissing her ears and cheeks. After knocking thrice on his door, it finally opened, revealing a frowning Björn. His cheeks were red from alcohol. She could see a mug of ale sitting on one of the tables behind him.

"What is it?" He asked flatly, placing a hand on the door frame.

"I want you." She stated, grabbing his tunic and pulling him down to her lips. His hands immediately went to her hips, hesitating for a moment before pulling her inside and kicking the door shut. They shed their clothes in an instant, falling on top of his bed. Before she knew it, his lips went straight to her sex, licking and sucking at her nub while his hands danced across her thighs. "Björn," She breathed, laying her forearm against her eyes. He stared at her while he licked and licked, grey-blue eyes scanning over her writhing body, drinking in her pleasure. Finally, her breath hitched and her body shook. She let out a soft sigh as she unraveled, reaching her climax. Björn kissed his way up to her face, meeting her lips to let her taste herself. He sat up and lifted her thigh, placing his manhood to the lips between her legs, and gently pushing in. Bálburunn let out a moan, pulling his head down to kiss her.

"Four days…" He whispered, kissing her hard. "Was far too long."

The redhead chuckled, rolling him over with him still inside of her so that she was on top. "Ah…" She whispered as she began to ride him. "If only you knew how to behave. Then we could have done this sooner." Björn let out a groan, hands sliding up her thighs to rest on her hips. She arched her back as she continued to bounce on his manhood, placing her hands on his chest. He brushed one hand upwards to play with her pink nipple, lips parted as he panted.

"Bál," He threw his head back for a moment before lacing his fingers into the mop of orangey-red curls, pulling her head down hard to kiss him. She moaned into the kiss, slowing her movements down, but riding harder.

"You are mine, Björn. Do you understand that?" She whispered, placing her forehead to his as she picked up the pace.

"Yes," He hissed, staring at her with half-shut eyes.

"And I am yours."

"Yes." He dug his hands into her hips, stopping her movements as he poured himself into her. He grunted into her neck, keeping her still. "You are amazing." Bálburunn smiled, rolling off him and climbing under the furs. He let his breathing slow down before joining her, kissing her on the forehead and pulling her close. His rough fingers stroked her arm gently. "Do you think that one was our child?"

Bálburunn stared blankly. "Yes," She lied.

* * *

Bálburunn's eyes fluttered open the sounds of chattering women outside of Björn's place.

"Her water broke just an hour ago. It will not be long now."

"I wonder if it will be a son or daughter?"

"It will be a son. Ragnar almost always has sons."

The redhead sat up quickly, causing Björn to let out a small grunt of protest from behind her, half asleep.

"Aslaug is giving birth." She stated to him.

"So?" He mumbled, kissing the small of her back. "She can wait."

Bálburunn rolled her eyes, wriggling out of his strong arms. "She asked me to be there. I have to go."

Björn sighed, rolling over in the bed as Bálburunn bent down to pick up her breeches. "That is a sight I want to see every day for the rest of my life."

Bálburunn laughed, smacking him in the arm. He caught her hand, pulling her down for a kiss. She broke it quickly, giving him a smile. "I have to go."

He let out a dramatic sigh as he released of her wrist. She got dressed quickly, throwing her cloak on before kissing Björn goodbye.

She could hear Aslaug grunting and moaning as soon as she walked into the longhouse. Siggy was running around, gathering fresh cloth.

"Oh, Bálburunn! Praise the gods! Come, come!" The brunette beckoned her over, disappearing through the doorway into Aslaug and Ragnar's room. Bálburunn ran up to the doorway, but hesitated to enter. Aslaug's yells were getting louder. Siggy appeared once more, huffing and rolling her eyes before dragging the redhead into the room. Ragnar was in the corner, looking white as snow. A priestess was burning incense, wafting it around the room. Þórunn and the scarred girl were running around, cleaning up the blood as quickly as possible. Siggy dropped down to Aslaug, whispering words of encouragement into her ear.

"Bálburunn," The princess whispered, lifting her hand towards the redhead. Bálburunn gulped, shakily walking forward to grab the woman's hand. She squeezed Bálburunn's hand hard. She wailed and wailed, and Bálburunn thought her fingers might break under the woman's pressure.

Finally, a loud, high-pitched cry sounded, and the entire room sighed in relief. The scarred girl wrapped the newborn in a blanket, eyes wide with concern. Bálburunn frowned, looking over. She paused, staring at its malformed legs. Þórunn ran out of the room, presumably to grab more cloths. Aslaug watched the two younger girls, letting a small tear fall down her cheek.

"Leave us." Ragnar almost whispered.

The slaves cleared out immediately. Next was Siggy. Bálburunn slowly paced out of the room, stiff from the tension in the longhouse. She spotted movement by the docks – Lagertha's shields decorated a small ship, and Bálburunn's emerald eyes widened. She immediately took off, running toward the docks.

Several of Lagertha's shield maidens were loading the boat as Bálburunn reached the dock. Lagertha was speaking with Björn, who stood beside Þórunn. Bálburunn frowned at them, but locked eyes with Lagertha quickly. "You're leaving so soon, Lagertha?" She asked.

"Yes." The woman said, walking to land. "I must take care of a few things at home. We need to prepare our boats for the voyage to England." Lagertha paused. "What is wrong with Ragnar's new son?" She whispered to Bálburunn, grabbing the sleeve of her tunic. The redhead turned to look at Þórunn, who looked down.

"I-I'm not sure." Bálburunn frowned, "He…his legs seemed…off."

Lagertha gave a short nod. "Keep an eye on my son for me." She turned away, walking towards the boat. "Did you slay the bear?" She called out.

"Yes!" Bálburunn shouted, grinning. She turned to look at Björn, who was chatting with Þórunn. The redhead's grin faded. "At least, I hope so."

* * *

 _ **Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I got sick with the flu and had a few weird things happen in my life. I might start posting every 5-6 days instead of the 2-3 I was previously doing. I'm just a little overwhelmed right now.**_

 ** _I have so many people to thank for reviews! Holy!_**

 ** _Thank you to bellaphant, Cecile233, Raebear92, Shantigal, Lisa Lloyd 1974, anelle25, Pein's Kid, HorridAtUsernames, Omega-Maharan, and the two Guests for the reviews! I'm keeping a tally for the kidnapping vs fighting haha!_**

 ** _I love reading everyone's suggestions and I'll definitely take them into account. See you next time! :)_**


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you going to stop sighing any time soon?"

Bálburunn decided it was beautiful day for fishing early in the morning. Unfortunately, when she made it down the private dock Floki had, she found the Earl, laying in the rowboat, deep in thought. She rowed out anyway, figuring he could use some water therapy. She was wrong. All he did was stare at the sky, huffing and puffing and feeling sorry for himself.

"You saw him. You saw how he…is different. What am I to do?"

"I'm not here to give you life advice, Ragnar. I'm here to fish." The girl said, leaning over, elbows meeting her knees as she held a rod in her hand. She designed it to be able to retract its string, adding a hook on the end to catch a fish's mouth. "But I can't do it with you making so much noise. You're scaring them with your constant sighing." She nudged his shoulder with her knee, causing him to let out a soft chuckle. His face slowly dropped back into a pensive stare.

"Aslaug wants to keep him."

"Then keep him." The girl said idly, chewing at a fingernail.

"What life could he possibly live?"

The girl shrugged. "My parents did not want to keep me either. Sometimes I wonder if they would have been proud of the person I've become. Would they have regretted leaving me in the forest to die if they knew? Would they want to know me? There is no way to tell."

"Anyone would be proud to be the parent of Bálburunn the Bearslayer." He looked down, scratching his beard. "Your body is healthy, though. Not crippled."

"That is not completely true." The girl said. Ragnar didn't look at her, but she could tell he was still listening. "Elesif told me I will never be able to bear children. I wonder if my parents knew that when they abandoned me."

"That is saddening to hear." The Earl mumbled.

"Don't tell Floki, Ragnar. Please." She whispered, biting at her nail.

Ragnar looked up at the girl with his twinkling blue eyes. "Such a thing would not make him love you any less, child. You are the light in his life."

She stared down, giving a small smile. "Then I think you have your answer, Ragnar."

His face fell flat, head rolling back to look at the sky once more. Bálburunn felt a tug on her rod, and she wound the string up, pulling against the force. Ragnar eyed her with an inquisitive frown. She gave one last tug, swinging the caught fish straight onto Ragnar's lap. He jumped a little, confused at her device. Bálburunn smiled, happy that it worked.

"What is that?" He asked, pulling at the string while she unhooked the slippery fish. It wriggled around in an attempt to get back to water. She smacked its head over the side of the boat and threw it onto a small satchel.

"I made it last year. You wind it up and down and wait, so you don't have to focus like you do when you're spearing." She explained.

"You should make more." He said, letting go of the string.

"Perhaps." The girl mumbled, throwing her hook back into the water. Ragnar let out a sigh, falling back into his laying position. "Ragnar Lothbrok, if you sigh one more time, I'm throwing you into the river."

He laughed. "Such a temper. You will never find a husband with that crass tongue of yours."

"I don't need a husband." She grumbled. Ragnar smiled, placing his arms behind his head. They sat there for hours as Bálburunn caught fish after fish. Each time, Ragnar asked her about her rod device. At one point he even called her a genius. She was in the middle of explaining the wind up motion when they heard a voice from the dock. The two looked up, spotting Bálburunn's tall father figure waving at them. Bálburunn wound up her fishing rod and threw it into the boat, grabbing a paddle. Ragnar grabbed the other, rowing with Bálburunn back to the dock.

At some point, Ragnar began thinking about his newborn baby again, because he let out yet another sigh when they were moments away from the dock. Bálburunn rolled her eyes and lifted her leg. She pushed it out quickly, hitting Ragnar in the side and knocking him out of the boat. He fell into the lake with a clumsy splash. Floki cackled from land. Ragnar floated up, huffing with wide eyes as Bálburunn rolled past him, smirking. "I warned you." She called back as she continued rowing.

"Your wife is looking for you, Ragnar!" Floki called out as he lent his hand to his child. She grabbed it, stepping out of the boat with her satchel of fish.

"You must control your daughter, Floki!" The Earl shouted at the spindly man as he swam to shore. "She is a menace!"

"The Gods prefer her wild and untamed, Ragnar! You probably deserved it anyway!" Floki placed an arm over Bálburunn's shoulder, leading her up the path to their hut.

* * *

The wind was swift the day they departed. It snapped at the banners that flew overhead on the docks of Kattegat. Björn had disappeared back into the town. Bálburunn assumed it was to gather his belongings. The redhead stood neck to Lagertha, who passed around the cleaning bowl through the circle of her shield maidens.

Bálburunn was travelling with Floki, as always, who decided to ride with Horik. She was slightly annoyed by his choice, not looking forward to dealing with Erlendur. The horns finally blew, signalling for everyone to depart. Bálburunn spotted Ragnar walking toward the docks, holding a bag of his belongings in his hand. Bálburunn grabbed her shield, axe, and sword before following him. Lagertha caught up, walking to the right of Bálburunn, while Björn appeared behind the women shortly after. Ragnar, Lagertha, and Björn set sail first, followed by Floki, Horik, and Bálburunn. Hours into the voyage, after passing several schools of dolphins and the occasional whale, Horik approached Floki.

"How is Ragnar treating you these days?" Horik clapped a hand on Floki's back, sitting beside him. Bálburunn watched from the corner of the boat, whittling a small carving of Ullr.

"He treats me well enough." Floki looked out to the sea.

"It is my judgment that a boat builder is worth ten Earls." Horik said. Bálburunn squinted.

"And how many Kings?" Floki chided, grinning.

"If you decide to build boats for me, I would certainly treat you like a King."

Floki stared. "You think you can buy me with riches?"

"I would never insult you like that. What I need from you, Floki, are your ideas, for they are worth more than gold and silver. And they come from the gods."

That caught Floki's attention. The boney man stared at King Horik with wide eyes. "Are you sure they do?"

"Ah, yes. Yes, I'm sure."

Bálburunn rolled her eyes, which earned a glare from Erlendur. She glared back.

Erlendur called out for land not too long after, causing the drummers to pick up their pace. King Horik ran to the front of the ship, laughing in excitement.

They set up camp quickly, just in time before rain started pouring.

Horik began to question Ragnar of his intentions, and Lagertha followed. They lectured Ragnar for not consulting with them about sending Torstein to bring a message to King Ecbert. Floki and Bálburunn watched by the campfire in silence. Floki scampered off shortly after, much to Bálburunn's confusion.

Factions remained tense until nightfall when a Viking ran out of the woods yelling a warning. "They're coming! The Saxons are coming!"

Bálburunn jumped to her feet, grabbing her shield and axe.

"Form a shield wall!"

"Shield wall!"

A group of around ten men appeared on horses, stopping by the shield wall. Prince Æthelwulf dismounted and pulled out a sword, kneeling down with its ends at each hand. He dropped it to the ground and walked up to Ragnar. Bálburunn gave Björn a look of caution. He raised his shield slightly, nodding at her.

"Ragnar Lothbrok, my father, King Ecbert, sends his greetings. He hopes that you will be prepared to talk to him."

Ragnar turned to look at King Horik and Lagertha, who made no eye contact.

"I am prepared." Ragnar said. "But we would have to exchange hostages."

"Of course. And my father also sends you this, as a token of his good will." Æthelwulf pulled out a bracelet. Bálburunn's eyes widened. Ragnar grabbed the bracelet eagerly, sucking in breath.

"That's Athelstan's." Bálburunn said. Ragnar nodded. She looked at King Horik, who was frowning.

"I gave it to him." Ragnar put the bracelet on, caressing it.

"Then he is alive." Lagertha said.

"Athelstan is waiting to see you at my father's villa. You have his guarantee of safe passage, as well as my father's."

"Then…" Ragnar clasped his hand on Æthelwulf's shoulder. "We will all come to your father's villa."

Ragnar headed back into the camp.

"Where is Horik's son?" Bálburunn whispered, looking at Björn. He stared at her, frowning. He looked around, unable to spot Erlendur. "I don't like this." She ran up to Ragnar, grabbing his arm. "Horik's son isn't here. Nor are several of his men, Ragnar."

Ragnar nodded, ducking into his tent. Bálburunn paused, watching Floki sneak over to a table to eat.

"What is it, my child?" The boney man said, throwing a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"What are you doing, sneaking around, Floki? Are you and Horik planning something?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Hmm…" Floki sat back, placing his hands over his stomach. "It is a secret."

"You keep secrets from me now?" Bálburunn frowned.

"Only from those who did not want to stay at my wedding."

Bálburunn gave him a look. "This is still because of Ragnar?" She stood up, staring at him with wide, angry, green eyes. "We would not be here without Ragnar. We would still be raiding in the east if it weren't for him. So a King whispers a few pretty things into your ear, and suddenly you aren't sided with Ragnar anymore? Simply because he made friends with a Christian? You men are all the same – clutching to what little power you can grab in your hand, like pups trying to find their mother's teat. You do not see beyond your selfish desires. Horik does not understand the Gods, Floki. He is trying to…"

"What do you know, child?" The man hissed. He brought his fingers to his forehead, looking up. "The Gods do not speak to you like they do to me. You do not know what they have told me."

Bálburunn clenched her jaw. She left the table quickly, but stopped when she spotted Erlendur and the missing men walking out of the woods, stained with blood. She looked back to Floki, who had a glint in his eye. She shook her head.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! Someone decided to ruin my fucking life so I've been picking up the pieces since lol. No promises on a regular schedule but I will definitely try to write as often as possible! Thanks for sticking around! :)


End file.
